Protection Plan
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Edward is a single father and a police officer in Rock Island, Il. His new neighbor is his boss, Mike. What happens when Edward thinks Mike is beating his wife, Bella? Can Edward help save Bella? Does Bella need to be saved? Written for Jess2002, happy birthday to our friend. AH/M
1. Chapter 1

**All normal disclaimers apply to this story, as to all our stories. The Twilight characters names, appearances, and characteristics belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things out of character within this story and all our stories belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

**~PP~**

**Huge thanks to Savannavansmutsmut, Sarah, Tonya and Anna, who have worked on every chapter and we are grateful for.  
Thanks to TooCute for looking at chapter 1 for us.  
**

**~PP~**

**This is a special story written for our great Twilight fandom friend, Jess2002's birthday. Jessica, we love you and think the world of you. You have become one of our best buds, and without you we aren't sure what we'd do. We hope that you have a wonderful birthday. We will post one chapter a day and the final chapter will be posting on her birthday July 20th. Please everyone take the time to send her a PM, or catch her on Facebook at Jess2002 Fan Fiction group page and wish her a happy birthday.  
**

**~PP~**

**One chapter a day for the next ten days. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Protection Plan**

**CHAPTER: 1**

I move away from Angela, but she pulls me back towards her.

"So, Edward, you want to come home with me?"

I shake my head at her and again move away, but she follows me anyhow.

"Come on, Edward. Please? I will make sure you have a great night."

"If I wanted to spend the night with a whore, I'd go and get one. Besides, I'd be safer with one of them, and the only thing they'd give me is a good time. With you, fuck only knows what I could catch."

Angela slaps me across the face. "You didn't say anything like that to me last month."

I chuckle at her. "Last month you were just a nurse at my doctor's office. Tonight, you're at YOUR own bachelorette party. Let me make this crystal clear for you so there is no doubt. I wouldn't have touched you last month if I knew you were giving your snatch to every guy that walked past your desk."

Angela goes to slap me again, but I catch her hand. "You fucking ass. I'm not married yet. I just want one last fling. Apart from you, I haven't been with anyone else but Ben. After I'm married to him, I won't stray."

I chuckle, letting her arm go. "Keep telling yourself that, whore."

"Stop calling me a whore. I've slept with two people, that doesn't make me a whore," Angela says as she stomps her foot.

"In my book it does. You're with someone—whom you claim to love—yet you're here throwing yourself at me, begging me to bend you over and fuck you good and hard. Face the facts, you're a whore! How would you feel if Ben was fucking Kate?"

Her faces falls and her eyes start to water. "What made you such a heartless pig?" is all she adds before running off.

I get out of the bar and start walking down the road. I think about what Angela said to me about being a heartless pig. I am in way, but I need to be this way. I will never fall in love. I have seen what love does to people.

I didn't have a great childhood. My parents had loads of parties. Being a child at the time, I didn't understand what types of parties they were. Now that I'm an adult, I know those parties were what you would call swinger parties. Yeah, my parents were swingers. They enjoyed and thrived on sharing themselves with others sexually. They had swinger parties at our house every weekend, regardless if my sister, Elizabeth, and I were there or not.

I hated that they would lock us in the attic for the whole weekend. They'd give us a few bottles of water, potato chips, cookies and other junk food, and then leave us by ourselves. It isn't like we couldn't hear the things going on. I grew up believing that sex and love didn't go hand in hand. As we got older, our parents would lie to people and to each other, for that matter. They'd bring Elizabeth and me into it. We were always made to lie and wait on people. It was as if we were some sort of maids for their deviant behaviors. If anyone questioned us on our ages, or tried to involve us, we were the ones punished for it. Slowly, they started spending less and less time in the house, and Elizabeth started to take care of me. She was only five years older than me, but she cooked my meals, washed my clothes, and took care of me from a very young age.

When I got into books, I started to read all those sloppy romance stories. My father didn't like that and called me lots of different names. One of the last times I remember him being so mean was when I was nine. I was reading a book when my father ripped it from my hands. He screamed at me and told me that there were no such things as happy endings in real life. True love was like Santa, only suckers believed in it.

That's when I started to lose my faith. It was only few months later that I was shipped off to school. Elizabeth was worried, because we were low on food and we hadn't seen our parents in a few months. She said that she was going to sell some stuff and try to get a job. I didn't know how she could do that, because she was only fifteen.

I was worried about her, and it only increased when I was pulled out of class one day. When I got to the principal's office, there was another lady and two police officers sitting there. They took me to another place and I was left in a room alone. Thankfully, after five minutes or so, Elizabeth was lead into the room and I could see that she was okay.

That was when they told us that our parents were dead. They said they'd died some weeks before, but it took them a while to find out their names and learn about us.

They talked to us for hours, asking why we didn't tell anyone when we hadn't heard from them. Elizabeth and I just lied, telling them that they had said they were only going to be gone a short time. When they didn't come back, we were scared and didn't know what to do.

The following day we were taken to a foster home, and that's when we met Carlisle and his wife Tanya. It was good in the beginning, and they both welcomed us into their family home. Almost six months later, they applied to adopt us. Since I was only ten, my case was straight forward. Elizabeth was almost sixteen, and she refused to change her last name. That's when she started to change—to rebel against authority.

As the years passed, Elizabeth became more angry and hateful toward Carlisle and Tanya. She never gave a reason, but always went out, and even started to spend less time with me. I, on the other hand, started to like being in a normal family. It felt good to have a mom and dad.

When I turned fifteen, I got my first girlfriend, Alice. It wasn't long after we started dating that she started complaining to me. I was wearing the wrong clothes. I shouldn't wear glasses—I should get contacts. My hair didn't look good this way or that way. I should take this class instead of that class. I had brought Alice to my house to meet my family, and I was surprised that Elizabeth told us she met someone, too. She was twenty by then, and never said anything about having a boyfriend.

She brought him home the following week, and I was stunned to see a man of forty standing next to her. As he told us about himself, he let slip that he had a son who was fifteen—just like me. Thankfully he went to another school.

As the months passed, Elizabeth seemed to fall in love with him more and more. On the other hand, me and Alice ... well, we seemed to drift apart. The less I did of what she wanted, the less time she spent with me. It was coming up to the summer holidays, when I found her swapping spit with John Ball behind the school gym.

I know now I wasn't in love with her, but it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest back then. My life seemed to always follow that pattern, too. I would date a girl, and a few months later, she would try to change me. Eventually, I would catch them kissing some other guy, or they'd tell me things weren't working out.

Elizabeth was changing, too, and not for the better. She was becoming withdrawn. She was shaky, and there were a few times she had bruises. I'd ask her about them, but she'd always say that she fell or banged into something.

When I turned twenty-one, two big changes happened: Elizabeth got married to the older man she'd been dating, and my adopted mother, Tanya, started coming on to me. She did it more than once, and got offended when I turned her down. She'd always come to me and say I turned into a good-looking guy, and she knew that I was large in the downstairs department. I'd push her off of me each time, feeling totally grossed out. She may not have been my birth mother, but to me, she was the only mother I knew.

It was around two months after this started that I saw Elizabeth for the first time since she was married. She was badly beaten up, and I begged her to come home. When her husband turned up to get her, I lost it and ended up hitting him. Elizabeth screamed at me and told me she hated me and never wanted to see me again, before she stormed out of the house. I was angry at her at the time and didn't really want to see her anytime soon, either. I didn't know at the time, that it would take five years for her to come back again.

Things with Tanya took a turn for the worse the week after Elizabeth left the house that last time. She climbed into my bed, and I knew then that I had to tell Carlisle what was happening. Tanya got there first and claimed I was coming on to her. Carlisle believed her, and told me to leave and to never come back. That was when I lost most of my faith in any kind of love.

It had only taken a year for Carlisle to find Tanya in bed with three of his friends. He came to me and apologized, but even now, eight years later, the damage has yet to be fully mended for me.

I'm brought back to the present as I find that I've arrived home. I open the door and walk in.

"Hello, Edward. How was work?"

I look over to Mrs. Cope, the only person I trust, and smile at her. "Hello, Mrs. Cope. My day was long, but it was a decent day. Thanks for agreeing to stay a little longer tonight, so that I could go have a drink and unwind a little. Was he a good boy for you today and this evening?"

She nods her head at me. "Yes, of course he was great. He is such a good boy. I'll be off now, so you can get some rest. I know you'll be up early. He told me all about your plans for tomorrow."

I can't help but chuckle as I help her put on her jacket. "Goodnight, Edward," she says before she kisses my cheek and gives me a grandmotherly pat. I walk her down the path and across the street to her house. I stay until she's inside and then walk back across the street to my home. Before going to bed, I look in on Greg and see that he is fast asleep. I look at my bedside clock, seeing that it just past eleven. I set my alarm for seven and quickly fall in a deep, restful sleep.

"Daddy, it's time to get up," Greg says as he jumps on my bed. I open one of my eyes and watch him.

"Yeah, Greg, give me five. Go play in your room and let me wake up."

"Buuuuuttttt Daaaad, you said that we could go play, before we got me my school stuff."

I groan. "We will, but I need five minutes to get myself awake, before making your breakfast," I say as I close my eyes.

Greg starts to shake me. "Dad, you're going to fall asleep again."

"Greg, I said five minutes. Now go or we'll be staying here."

Greg huffs and stomps out of my room. Within a few minutes, all I can hear is banging.

"Greg, stop the banging!"

I rub my face and stretch my body out. I finally get up and out of bed. I wash up quickly and make my way to the kitchen. I whip up some pancakes and call Greg down to the table. He comes in and slumps down on his seat.

"Greg, this is your last warning."

Greg looks up at me and I can see the tears in his eyes. "But I haven't seen you in days, and you promised to take me to the park."

I sigh, feeling guilty. "I know, little man, and I've missed seeing you a lot these last few weeks, too."

I've been working a lot this month. I'm a cop and work for The Rock Island Police Department. There has been a bug going around, so a lot of us have been doing extra shifts. I usually take any extra hours I can get, in order to have some extra money.

"And I'm starting Kindergarten next week. I'll see you a lot less once school starts."

I move off my seat and kneel down next to Greg. I know he's been worried about the whole starting Kindergarten thing. It has only been me and him since he was one, and even though I met him the same day I became his fulltime caretaker, I still fell in love with the little guy. The fact that he's not biologically my son doesn't change how I feel about him.

"We'll go just as soon as we are done with breakfast. I'll try to make sure most of my shifts are when you're at school so we still see each other loads, I swear."

Greg looks up at me, and for a second I can see Elizabeth looking back. It has been just over four years since she died, but sometimes it feels like it has only been days. As I look into his eyes, my mind casts back to the day they came back to live with me.

I had just gotten back from a shift at the station. I was on my way to bed, but a knock at the door stopped me. When I opened it, I was stunned to see Elizabeth standing there. At first I was angry. It had been five years since she left screaming words of hate at me, her piece of shit husband holding his nose that I clearly broke. As I looked at her, I saw that she changed so much.

I pulled her in and hugged her to me, and that was when a small whimper made me look down. I saw a small bundle in her arms. I walked her into my living room and she passed Greg to me. He was the most beautiful child I had ever seen, and when I looked at Elizabeth, she was crying.

She told me about her life after that last day I had seen her. Then she told me about Greg, and how he was almost a year old. He had been teething, and she went on to say how her husband had become angry and hit her for not making him stop crying. He then started to hit Greg, and she was horrified to see him hitting a baby. She told me that she knew she had to leave. She knew she couldn't allow Greg to be hit like that. I could still see the marks that the man left on him.

I begged her to come with me to the police station. I told her that I was now a cop. I assured her I would help her, and that he would go to jail, but she wouldn't. She claimed she was afraid and that it was good enough that she had left him.

In the end, I gave in and told her I'd play it her way, but if I found out he came near them again, she was turning his ass in. I invited her to stay with me and asked her for only one thing: not to lie to me or keep things from me. She promised me, and it only took one month for me to find out that she had no intention of keeping that promise.

I was on patrol when I came across a parked car trying to pick up a prostitute. I rolled my eyes and made my way toward the car. In some ways I think prostitutes are better than most women. At least they're up front about what they want in return for sex, where other women hide behind their clothes, make up, and lies. They all try to lead you up the grand path of trying to make you fall in love with them, and the second you open your heart and give in, that's when they change, cheat on you, and leave you broken.

When I got to the car, I was angry to find that the prostitute was Elizabeth. It was clear as we talked that she had taken something. I was so angry with her that I asked to leave work early. As soon as I got her home, I was screaming about how irresponsible she was being.

She made some offhanded comment that she should leave with Greg, but I told her that I wouldn't allow her to. I told her she was being selfish. I told her there was no way I'd allow her to bring up Greg like that. I even threatened her. I told her that if she set foot outside the door with Greg, I would call the department of children and family services on her.

Elizabeth swore to me that she would get clean, and that she loved her son. I gave her chance after chance, but the lies kept coming. Three weeks later, she ran off and left Greg with me, no note to explain where she had gone or if she would come back.

I was at work and had left Greg at the daycare by my house, when my desk sergeant walked over to me. He walked me into a room and sat me there, explaining that Elizabeth had been found beaten to death. Her husband was arrested and it was hands down that he was guilty as sin, but they didn't have much physical evidence. When the court case came up, the jury couldn't convict him, because of lack of evidence. I blamed myself, but I soon found out that she had been going back to him every time I was at work.

He called me after court that day, telling me that I had one more week and then he was coming to get his son. Thankfully, it was only one day later that I found out he had been arrested again. This time he was charged and sent to prison for ten years. I hated the fact that he got away with my sister's murder. I hated that she'd gone back to him, leaving her son. The only things that kept me going was the fact that I had a part of her with me in Greg, and that her piece of shit husband was behind bars, even if it wasn't for killing her.

I applied to adopt Greg. It took a few months, but on his second birthday he was legally mine.

As I focus back on his eyes, I feel choked up, so I pull him in for a hug. We eat breakfast, and as I lock up the house, Greg runs out to open the car door.

"Dad, come quick!" he says excitedly.

I walk out to Greg and see that he's looking at the house next door.

"What's all the yelling about?" I ask him, seeing nothing.

"A man and woman just went into the house next door."

I look at him, and then over to the house next door. Sure enough, a moving van pulls up and parks outside the house. A man gets out and looks my way, giving us a seemingly friendly wave before heading to the back of the van.

"Looks like you'll need to be quiet in the mornings now, huh?"

Greg looks at me like I have grown a second head. "I'm always quiet."

"Come on. We better get going," I chuckle. I help him in the back of the car, and get him set in his booster seat. As I open my door, I look over to the house and see a woman walk out. She looks at me, so I smile and wave, but she wraps her arms around herself and drops her head, walking over to the man. Well, he seems nice, but she sure is shy.

Greg and I spend the morning at Abe Lincoln Park, before having Harris' pizza. After lunch, we go shopping at South Park for school supplies. The mall, of course, is packed, but we were able to find some great sales at the stores we went to. By the time we get home, it's almost suppertime and the moving van is no longer there.

I make dinner for Greg and me. After supper, I give him a bath and read him a story. Once he's in bed, I clean up the kitchen and take the trash out. While I'm outside, I see the woman from this morning sitting on the step with her head on her knees.

My eyes keep wandering to her as I carry the trash bag to the curbside container.

"Hey, Bella, it's getting late. Are you coming back in?"

The woman who I now know is called Bella doesn't turn to the guy. Strangely, she hides her face in her lap and puts her arm over her head.

"Come on, Sweetie. I swear everything is going to be just fine."

I put the bag down in the container as the man crouches down next to her. I see him rub her back and help her to stand up, and then watch as they walk back into the house.

~PP~

The days seem to fly by, and tomorrow is the day Greg and I have both been dreading. It's his first day at kindergarten. I was lucky to be able to get a half-shift today, and will be able to drop him off and pick him up. The rest of the time he'll be going to Mrs. Cope's after school, until I am done.

I make supper as Greg plays outside in the backyard. I notice that he's over by the fence, so I go out to check on what he's doing. As I get closer, I notice he seems to be talking to the woman, Bella, I think is her name, from next door.

"The park is so great, and I can swing so high. I can almost touch the clouds," Greg says happily.

"Wow, that is high," the woman says, her voice very soft and sweet.

"Greg, I hope you're not disturbing the neighbor lady," I say when I reach them.

I notice the woman's eyes go wide and she steps back quickly.

"No, I was being good."

I look down at him and smile.

"I hope that he's not being a pest," I say to the woman.

She shakes her head. "No, he was just talking to me. Sorry."

I frown at her, because she looks scared.

"I'm Edward and this is my son, Greg," I say and I offer my hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm ..." the woman stops talking and looks to her house. I follow where she's looking to see the man walking over to us.

"Everything okay?" he asks as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"Ye ... es," she barely spits out. "I met ... this is Edward and his son, Greg."

The man smiles at her and then turns his attention to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike and this is my wife, Bella," he says as he shakes my hand.

We stand here and chit-chat for a few minutes about nothing important. There's something about how they both act with each other that's a little off.

Bella can't seem to settle down. She seems on edge the whole time we talk. Mike, on the other hand, seems to keep one of his hands on her the entire time. They are giving off odd signals and body language. After we say our goodbyes, I put both of them out of my mind. Their odd relationship and marriage is not my business. I don't think there's such a thing as a perfect marriage, so I'm no judge. From what I've seen of marriages, they're full of nothing but hurt and hate.

I turn in for the night, but around three in the morning, a loud scream wakes me. I sit up in bed and hear it again, so I walk over to my bedroom window and close it. I look at the house next door and see a light go out after the scream stops. I fucking hate newlyweds.

~PP~

"You swear that you'll be here when I get out, Dad?"

I bend down and straighten Greg's shirt, then smooth the back of his collar. "I swear, Bud. I'll be right here waiting for you at three."

Greg hugs me tightly and gives me a smile.

"Hey, Greg. Hi there, Eddy."

I turn to see Alice Whitlock, and glare at her.

"It's Edward," I state as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Well, guess what, Greg? You're in my class."

I let out a breath as she goes and collects the other children that are in her group. I fucking hate the fact my son's teacher was my first girlfriend.

"Okay, follow me," she says as she walks down the hallway.

"This is our classroom. If you go through that door, you can hang up your jacket and bag. Everyone has a hook and cubby with their name on it."

We all follow her instructions and search for our child's hook and cubby. After we find Greg's and we hang up his book bag and his raincoat, we walk back to the classroom.

"Okay, I know some of you, but there are a few faces that I don't know. I'm Alice Whitlock, Mrs. Whitlock, and I'm your kindergarten teacher."

We all say hello to Alice and she continues to speak.

"Ah, there you are. Come on up here, so I can have you meet the class and their parents."

I turn my head to see the neighbor lady, Bella, walking up to Alice.

"This is Isabella Newton. Mrs. Newton will be here to help me and the class, as our classroom aide."

Everyone says hello to Bella.

Alice takes us around the classroom and shows us all the different learning stations. She shows everyone where they will sit, and hands each of the parents a supply list. As she hands out each packet of information, I notice Bella saying hi to each of the children. After we have all the forms and things we need, I notice that some of the parents start to leave.

"Greg, I need to get to work, okay, Bud?"

He hugs me close, but nods his head.

"I'll be here at three. I promise I will be."

Again he nods his head at me, but it doesn't look like he's going to let me go.

"Hello, Greg. Do you think I could come and sit with you? I'm new and don't know anybody except for you. You're my neighbor."

Greg turns and looks at Bella.

I look at her, noticing that she looks almost as worried as Greg does.

"You look nice, Bella," Greg says politely and Bella smiles at him.

"That's Mrs. Newton, Greg. We don't call our teachers or aides by their first names."

Bella looks over at Alice and bites her lip, before she looks back to Greg.

"Thank you, Greg. I think you look nice, too."

Greg lets me go a little more. "I don't look as nice as my daddy. I want to be a police officer when I grow up, so I can wear uniform just like him."

Bella smiles and looks at me. "Yes, he looks really handsome in his uniform. Maybe you could draw a picture of both of you wearing a uniform."

Greg pulls away and takes Bella's hand.

"I would like that," he says, turning to me. "Daddy, you would like that, too, wouldn't you?"

I nod my head at him. "That sounds like a great idea. If you do that, I can hang it up on my desk at work. You be sure to be a good boy, Greg," I say, bending to give him one last nuzzle. "And whatever you do, don't let Alice bully you."

"That's Mrs. Whitlock, Eddy, and I am not a bully."

I turn see Alice standing behind me, but I already knew she was there. "Well, Alice, as long as you keep calling me Eddy, you will be called Alice. As for you being a bully, yeah you are and you always were."

Alice glares at me as I walk way. When I get to the classroom door I wave, but I see that Greg seems to be talking away to Bella already.

There is something strange about her. Something is off, but I am not sure what it is. I shake my head and make my way to work. When I get there, I see that my new neighbor, Mike, is standing there chatting to Marcus, the police commissioner.

"Hey, Emmett," I say as I walk over to the small office I share with him.

Emmett looks at me as I sit down at my desk.

"That's our new guy. He just transferred from LA."

I look to Emmett before glancing back at Marcus and Mike. "Why the hell would someone move from LA to work here?" Emmett shakes his head at me.

"Don't know, but he now holds James' old job, which makes him our new Lieutenant.

"Hey, Edward." I look up at Mike as he knocks on the open door and calls out to me.

I give him a smile. "Hello, Mike. I didn't know you were my new direct boss. Not to mention I just saw Bella, when I dropped off Greg at kindergarten. Small world, isn't it?"

Mike smiles at me, nodding his head. "Was she doing okay? She was really sick before leaving this morning."

I chuckle a little. "She _was_ looking a bit ill. I thought it was nervousness, but either way, Greg is looking after her."

At that, Mike nods his head and leaves to head to his office.

"So you know the new guy? Is his wife hot?"

I look to Emmett, shaking my head. "They moved into the house next to mine. As for the hotness of his wife, she is okay I guess. You should know better than to think I'd look at a married woman," I say. I pull out a report that needs to be finished from yesterday.

"So you like her?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't screw married women, Emmett. She was fine, in a way. Her clothes were a bit too baggy and grandma-ish for me to say how her body is, but she has a pretty face."

"Uh-huh."

"Emmett, can we get to work?"

Emmett chuckles as he nods his head at me. "Yeah, but you need a girl, someone to break that iceberg surrounding that cold ass heart of yours."

I don't answer him, because all I need is Greg. Greg is the only person that I'll ever allow into my heart. If by any chance a woman worms her way into the recesses of my heart, it certainly will never be a married woman that is for sure!

* * *

**A/N: Well what are your thoughts so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 **

"He looks tired."

I look at Emmett, then at Mike and roll my eyes. "He's not the only one. It's been three weeks since they've moved in next door to me. Almost every night I am woken from the sounds of him and his wife and their night time activates."

"He's a lucky man. I miss the honeymoon stage. It's great; you just can't keep your hands off each other."

I look at Emmett as if he's grown another head. "Emmett, you and Rose still act like that and it's been four years."

Emmett chuckles, while looking at me. "Fuck, Dude, you need to get laid."

I shake my head at him. "No, what I need is a full night's sleep."

Emmett's eyebrows raise and I shake my head at him. "His wife, Bella, is a screamer," I say, as I point to Mike.

"Wow! Man, I have to say, I like it when Rosie is loud. I really need to meet this Bella. Word has it she's a young thing, but is shy. Some of the ladies say that she's out of his league and she could do so much better."

I look at him as he nudges his head to the pin board for the book club. I roll my eyes. They should change their name to Neon Princess'.

"I wouldn't say that, she seems to keep herself hid in her clothes. She also hides her face behind the curtain of her hair most of the time. I've never gotten a really good look at her face, but what little I have seen, I'd say she's pretty."

Emmett looks at me shaking his head. "No, I'm not taking your word for this one. I'm afraid I'll have to look at her myself, and then I'll determine if she's a Swan or the Ugly Duckling."

I push some of our reports Emmett's way hoping that he will start to fill them out.

"Hey, Mike, some of us and our partners are going to the bar, you should come and bring Bella," Emmett says a few minutes later, when Mike comes over.

Mike looks between us, before shaking his head at us. "Bella doesn't like bars, sorry guys."

"Ah, come on, Mike. You don't need to stay long and it would give her a chance to meet a few of the other guy's wives," Emmett whines out like he a five year old.

"I think it's a great idea."

We all turn our heads and look at Alice.

"And we can do it on Thursday, since that is her twenty-fifth birthday."

Fuck, she does not look twenty-five! One thing is for sure, she has great genes.

"I can't believe you weren't going to do anything for her birthday! What kind of husband are you?" Alice says before walking away.

Mike looks at me, as if to ask who the hell that was.

"That's Alice."

"Who the fuck is Alice? And how does she know Bella?"

I chuckle at his questions. "Alice is the teacher of the class Bella helps in," I say a little surprised that he doesn't know who his wife works with.

"Oh ... the fearless Mrs. Whitlock."

I nod my head at him. "She's cut her hair, because her photo showed her with long hair."

I look at him strangely, because it has been a month since Alice cut her hair.

"So, come sit down and we'll have this all planned out in no time."

Mike turns and looks at Alice, before looking back at us, and we both shrug.

"Mrs. Whitlock, Bella doesn't like parties and she doesn't want to do anything special for her birthday."

Alice glares at him. "But she's turning twenty-five, that's a mile stone."

Mike shakes his head, and I can tell he's getting flustered with Alice ... but don't we all.

"Look, I said no and that is the end of it! I plan on taking her out for a nice private quiet dinner anyway." At that he walks off, leaving a pissed off Alice standing by my desk.

"If he doesn't want to help plan it, then I'll need to do it by myself, or you guys could help me."

Emmett looks to me to say something to Alice, and I just shake my head. "I'm staying out of this. I want nothing to do with it, at all."

"You're thirty, Edward, not ninety, start acting your age."

I get up and give her a smile, before walking away.

It's late when I leave to head home. I pull up and park in the driveway and Greg comes running out to me.

"Hey, dad," he says excitedly.

I chuckle and pick him up, and wave at Mrs. Cope who's already walking for home. We watch her to make sure she gets inside okay, and then I make my way into the house still carrying Greg.

"Did you have a good day at school today?" Greg's eyes open wide as he nods his head at me.

"Bella, I mean Mrs. Newton, painted some pictures with us, and then we made cookies. I kept one for you, it's in the kitchen. But Mrs. Cope said that you had to eat all your dinner first. Oh, and Mrs. Newton helped us learn two new sight words: as and the."

I shake my head and listen to him talk about his day. I tried to hold back the alarm that Bella's name was brought up so much.

"What about Mrs. Whitlock?"

Greg's face changes a little. "She's okay I guess, but I like Mrs. Newton bestest."

I look at him as I hear some hurt in his voice. "Bestest isn't a word Greg, just best is the correct term. Now tell me why you sound so sad. Did Mrs. Whitlock upset you?"

Greg lets out a breath shaking his head. "No, but she upset Mrs. Newton. Mrs. Whitlock kept saying that she should have a party and that they should go out and buy new clothes, because the ones she has aren't very nice. But I think Mrs. Newton is very pretty, more pretty than Mrs. Whitlock," Greg says the last part in a very matter of a fact voice. "Dad?" Greg looks down at his hands.

"Yeah, Bud?"

He keeps looking at his hand as he speaks to me. "It's Mrs. Newton's birthday in a few days. I can't remember when exactly ... but can I buy her some flowers?"

I watch as a blush flushes across his face and I hold back a chuckle. "Yeah, I think that'll be a nice thing for you to do."

He looks up at me and smiles.

I'm cleaning up and doing the dishes. Greg's already in bed for the night, and must've had a long day, because he was out right away. After the kitchen is clean, I pick up the trash to take out side. As I walk out to the curb container, I notice Bella is running around her backyard. I look around for Mike's car, but don't see it. I put my trash into the container and my feet seem to take me over to where Bella is running.

"Nice night," I say as she runs past me. I'm shocked when she screams and the falls to the ground.

She looks up at me and all I can see is fear as she looks back at me. Then her eyes change and she no longer seems to be fearful, but is now clearly upset. She goes to stand, but moans in pain. Her hand goes to her knee, and I see that she is bleeding.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I look at Bella and I can see she's turned a deathly shade of white.

"You don't like the sight of blood, do you?"

Bella closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Come with me, and I will fix you up." I offer her my hand helping her up. Once she is standing, I notice how small she is. I go to move towards my home, but Bella is looking at her house.

"Can we go to my house?"

I tilt my head as I look at her. "No, Greg is sleeping and I don't like to be out of the house for too long in case he wakes up."

Bella bites her lip. "It'll be fine. I can take care of it," Bella says looking down, but I catch her as she sways a little.

"Bella, you look like you're going to pass out, please let me help you?"

When Bella opens her eyes, she looks between me and her house. "Okay, but I need to call Mike first ... to make sure it is okay."

I look at her, feeling a little on edge. Why would she have to ask Mike if I could fix up her bleeding leg?

"Damn," Bella say's and she grips her head.

"My cell is in the house. Shit, I can't go; he'll be pissed when he finds out that I went in and didn't ask him first."

I let out a sigh. "Okay, how about this, I can take you right over there to my yard and you can sit in that lawn chair. I'll be able to fix you up, and still listen for Greg. Is that acceptable?"

Bella looks behind me, and then nods her head. I help her as she limps over to the seat.

"I need to go in and grab my first aid box. I'll be right back, stay put."

Bella nods her head at me. I run and grab the box and head back to her with it. I kneel down at her chair and take her leg, placing it softly on my lap. I try hard to ignore the feeling I get when I touch her bare leg. As I clean up her cut and scrapes, Bella lets out a soft moan that I'm pretty sure was not caused by pain. As soon as I clean the large cut, I place the bandage over it. I give her leg a squeeze, as I look up at her face.

When our eyes meet, it's almost as if time stops. I look at her, and see that she's pretty ... she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"What's going on?"

Both Bella and I jump as Mike's voice comes from behind me.

"I fell and he was fixing me up, the blood made me dizzy," Bella says in a rush.

"Were you running out here again?" Mike sounds as if he is angry.

Bella nods her head and Mike sighs.

"I told you that I'd get you a treadmill, Bella."

Bella looks up at Mike and I can see that she's trying hard not to cry.

"Mike, she was just running around the back yard. Her falling was ... well, actually it was my fault. I spoke to her, which scared her."

Mike looks at me and gives me a nod. "Bella, we should head in now," Mike says as he helps her to stand. As they walk away, Bella gives me a little wave.

I let out a sigh and walk inside my home. In a way, I can see Mike's point, if she were mine, I'd want to lock her up too. She looks very fragile. Bella looks as if she'd break if you held her to tight.

The days go by fast and I take Greg to a flower shop, before taking him to kindergarten on Thursday morning.

"You think she'll like these?"

I look down at Greg and nod my head at him. "She'll love them, Bud," I say walking him into the classroom.

"Mrs. Newton, these are for your birthday," Greg says as he hands her the flowers. I watch Bella as she seems to try hard to keep a smile on her face, but there's so much sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you, Greg, these are lovely and the best gift I've ever been given."

Bella smells the flowers as Greg grins. "Dad helped pick them for you."

Bella's eyes open as she looks at me. "Thank you, Edward ... I mean, Mr. Cullen."

I shake my head at her. "Edward is fine, Bella. Have a good day," I say with a little nod.

"See you later, Bud," I say before waving and heading off to work.

Emmett and I spend most of the day at a crime scene. I'm glad when I'm able to clock out for the day. I collect Greg from Mrs. Cope's house and walk home with him. I stop short, when I hear Alice's voice. I follow it to the back yard and groan seeing that there are banners, balloons, and fairy twinkle lights all over the place.

She has also set up a music system, a food and drink table, as well as a gift table.

"Dad, are we having a party?"

I shake my head and glare at Alice, who is sticking her tongue out at me.

"No, we aren't, Bud."

My eyes go down to him and he looks sad.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Newton having one?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yeah, I think they are being made to have one, whether they like it or not," I add loud enough to show Alice I'm not taking any of the rap for this shit.

Greg's eyes sparkle. "Do you think I can go? Mrs. Newton said I was her best friend."

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders. "I have a feeling that the Newtons don't want a party, so let's just wait and see what happens."

I get changed and tell Greg to put on some jeans and a shirt. I grab a juice for him and beer for myself and sit back outside, in our own yard. I watch Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett finish off setting up the party.

"Edward, you could help you know!"

I shake my head at her. "Not on your life. Mike told you no, and I have it from a reliable source that Bella said no too."

Alice rolls her eyes at me. "I think her husband is an ass, and you know I wanted to take her shopping and show her the town, but she couldn't. She had to call Mike and ask first and he said No! Can you believe that? Get this, she said she had to do what he said. I'm telling you here and now, Mike has Bella under his control, and we all need to help liberate her."

I feel a little uneasy about what Alice said. I know myself that there's something weird about the way Bella always has to check with Mike first. At the same time, I know that if there's some form of abuse happening, Bella has to want to leave. You can't liberate someone who doesn't want to be free.

It doesn't take them long to get everything done. Most of the off duty force and their families show up as well as the parents and kids from the class too.

"Alice, how many people did you invite to a house that's not yours?"

She waves her hands at me. "It's not my fault that people spread the word. There are great people here, all of which Bella will be happy to meet and get to know."

I roll my eyes at her letting out the breath I was holding. "You need to stop with the bullying, Alice."

Alice turns around and looks at me with her hands on her hips. "I am not and was not ever a bully. I mean ... I'm sweet and everyone loves me, even when we were at school, I was the queen of hearts. It was Rose who was the ice bitch," Alice yells at the top of her lungs. Rose looks at her and shoots her a dark look.

"And you made her cry, Alice! What does that tell you? That you, the 'queen of hearts,' made the ice bitch break down and cry for three hours."

Alice rolls her eyes at me, like it was no big deal. "She's my friend. I was allowed to tell her the truth. I couldn't in good consciousness let her to walk out with that dress on, and don't get me started on that perm," Alice says as she's walking away from me. I hear her muttering about the dress Rose was going to wear that day.

Half an hour passes before Mike's car pulls up. I know that Mike notices the banner and balloons as soon as the car stops, and he doesn't looked pleased. He leans over and talks to Bella who looks really upset and scared.

"How long does it take to get out of a car?"

I look to Alice, but fail to catch her, before she storms over to the car.

"Greg, stay here I need to save Alice from being shot."

By the time I get to the car, Alice is dragging Bella out of her seat and Mike is making his way around the car.

"Come on, Bella, I got you a decent dress. You need to open your front door, so I can make you look all pretty," Alice says as she tries to drag Bella along.

"Look, Smurf, let her go now! I said no frigging party," Mike says as he stands in front of Alice's intended path.

"Look, ass hat, she's my friend and she wanted a party for her birthday, so I'm throwing her one."

Mike looks at Alice and puts out a fake laugh. "Really, she told you that she wanted a party?"

Alice glares at him and put her hand on her hips. This whole hand on her hips thing is starting to piss me off, and making her look like the bitch she pretends not to be.

"Not in so many words, but I'm good at reading between the lines and putting the pieces together."

Mike looks at Bella and smirks at her, before turning to Alice. "And that's why you're the Lieutenant, and I'm a kindergarten teacher." Mike snaps his fingers. "Nah, wait, that's not it, it's the other way around. Look, lady, I really wouldn't give up your day job, because your reading between the lines leaves a lot to be desired."

I chuckle as Alice looks shocked. "Come on, Bella. I'll get you changed."

Bella's smile drops as she shakes her head.

"Mike?" Mike rolls his eye and places his hand over Alice's. "LET. HER. GO."

Alice drops Bella's hand and looks scared from the tone Mike used. I know that I'm going to have to help put a stop to this, since Alice and Mike look like they're about to kill each other. Sadly, I'm not sure which one I'd be rooting for.

"Alice, I warned you. Now tell everyone to go home."

Alice shakes her head at me. "No, most of the people here have been dying to meet our new Lieutenant, and his wife, the kindergarten teacher's aide. This isn't just for her birthday; it's their house warming and welcome party as well. They should meet these people."

Alice makes it sound like they owe it to the people to let her throw a party. My head snaps to Bella, when she let out a deep breath.

"Maybe we should just have the party? It could stop them from coming over with all kinds of food," Bella says as she looks to Mike almost pleadingly.

Mike rubs his face and lets out his own exaggerated breath.

"They stay out of the house. If they need to use the restroom, they'll have to use the one in the garage. I will not have people snooping around our home."

Alice smiles nodding her head and clapping her hands.

"I going to get changed and put some stuff, out of nosey-ass-intruders, way. Stay by the backdoor, and come in and shut it if you need me."

Bella looks worried, but nods her head at him.

"Right, well now that the Grinch has gone, we've got time to get you stunning!" Alice pulls on Bella's arm again.

"Alice, I said no. I said yes to the party, but not to changing," Bella states.

Alice looks at Bella horrified. "You can't wear that! It's unacceptable. Bella, sweetie, I know good clothes and that's not good ..."

I look Bella up and down seeing that she has on a long dress, and it's loose fitting. The dress does look as if it's something a woman in her fifties would wear, but she looks fine to me.

"Alice, what she has on is fine. Why don't you find someone else to bully? Really, you do know that most people grow out of this." I'm starting to get real pissed about the way Alice treats people.

Alice looks at me, giving me her bitch brow as she turns back to Bella. But Bella moves to stand behind me, using me as a shield.

"Alice, either I wear this, and you get to have your party or no party at all. I'll still keep this on." I hold back my chuckle as Bella tries to put on a strong voice.

"Fine, look like you're from the nineteen-thirties, see if I care. I just wanted to help you be beautiful on your special day." Alice tries to give her the sad puppy dog face.

"One more comment and I'll get Edward to put on his badge and tell all those people to go home!"

Alice looks shocked as she looks around me trying to see Bella. After a few seconds, she rolls her eyes and storms back to her party.

"Is she gone?"

I chuckle and turn, but as Bella is holding onto the back of my shirt and she moves with me. I half turn my body, so I can place my hand on her arm and bring her around in front of me.

"She's gone." I look at Bella, as she tries to hide behind her hair.

"Come on, I'll walk you around. Greg's been waiting to see if he can come to your party."

Bella doesn't look at me, but she does speak back to me. "I'd like it if he was here. It'd make me feel better that there is at least one friendly face here."

Bella stops and she looks around the back yard, then her eyes go to her dress and she pulls at it.

"Maybe I should change into something else. I don't really have any party dresses, and Alice doesn't like any of my clothes so far."

I feel a pang in my chest as Bella speaks. "You look fine. Don't listen to Alice. She thinks she knows everything about fashion."

Bella looks at me. "It's all talk Bella. After all, she's a teacher, not a fashion icon."

Bella chuckles at my comment.

"You look very pretty the way you are."

Bella has a small smile on her face, and she chuckles lightly. "Thank you, you're crap at lying, but thank you for saying it anyway."

I feel a little hurt and I'm not sure why. In a way I was lying, because the dress does nothing for her, but she is pretty. I pull her arm making her turn to face me. When she's facing me, I lift her head with my other hand and brush her hair away from her face. Again I am studying how pretty she is.

"Bella, you are beautiful," I insist.

Bella's breath catches and I know she knows I'm speaking the truth. As I look at her, a blush covers her face as well as a small smile moves across her lips.

"Mrs. Newton, can I come to your party?"

I look down and see that Greg has come over to us. I let Bella's arm go and she bends down to him. "I'd like that, but only if you call me Bella."

Greg looks at her for a little bit. "But Mrs. Whitlock says that I need to call you Mrs. Newton?" Greg sounds a little confused.

"Well, we're not at school, we're going to my backyard, which is right next to yours. So when we're here or outside of school anywhere, you can call me Bella. But at school, you should stick with Mrs. Newton. If you don't call me Mrs. Newton at school, the vein on Mrs. Whitlock head might burst and we wouldn't want that."

Greg laughs nodding his head. "Okay, Bella."

Bella smiles and gives him a wink.

"Hey, Sweetie," Mike says as he wraps his hands around Bella. He moves her hair back and talks in to her ear. I hear Bella let out a sigh and cross her heart and Mike nods his head at her.

"Hello, Greg, Bella tells me you're her favorite student."

Greg smiles as he looks up at Mike. "Really?"

Mike nods his head. "She did. She's always talking about you to me."

I look at Bella, who smiles nodding her head at Greg.

"Here's a drink for the birthday girl," Alice says handing Bella a drink.

"And one for the ass-hat she married."

Bella bites her lip and looks at Mike, who in turn takes the drink from her hand and tastes it.

"Shit, Smurf, how much vodka is in this?" Mike says while trying to clear his throat.

"Just a splash and it's not yours, its Bella's," Alice says as Emmett turns on the music.

"Sweetie, would you like to dance?" Mike asks Bella. She nods her head and he places the drinks down and leads Bella to a small space set up for dancing. I feel a pain in my chest as I watch him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.

"Dad, can we dance too?" I look down at Greg and nod my head.

"Yeah, we can."

The next hour or so flies by and I dance and play around with Greg, who seems to be having a great time. For the last half hour or so, I've had a feeling someone is watching me, but when I look around, I don't see where it's coming from.

"Hey, Greg, would you like to dance with me?" Greg looks up at Rose, Emmett's wife, and nods his head. Rose gives me a quick smile and walks away with Greg. As I watch them, I feel the same eyes on me. I look up slowly and look around. I see Angela talking away to Mike. My eyes keep scanning the yard, but I don't see anyone that catches my notice. It's only when I see the banner saying, "Happy Birthday Bella," that I look around the yard again, this time for Bella. I frown when I don't see her, and I look toward the house. I shake my head when I see a face, well, a part of a face. Bella's inside looking out the kitchen window. Her eyes are looking right at me. Not only did I find her, but now I know who the person is that's been watching me.

I make my way to the house, and as I get close, I can see Bella's face starting to get red. I enter the kitchen and see that she's biting her lip as she watches me walking toward her.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Bella looks down to the ground.

"Parties aren't my thing."

I tilt my head to the side, because I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Did you get anything nice?"

Bella looks at me a little confused, but she then smile and nods her head.

"Yes, I got the most gorgeous bunch of flowers from one of the cutest little boys in my class. I love them," Bella says pointing to the bouquet Greg gave her.

"Lucky you, he must be a great kid," I say with a smile. "What about Mike? Did he get you something nice?"

Bella looks at me as if I am nuts. "He took me out for dinner and got me some books to read," Bella says holding up some cook books.

I open and close my mouth at what he got her.

"There's some stuff in here I can't wait to make. Mike's going to take me shopping on his day off, so I can get the stuff that I need."

I close my mouth at how happy she seems to be, maybe Mike got her the right gifts after all.

"That's good. Are you enjoying working with the kindergarteners?"

Bella smiles and nods her head. "It's great. The kids are all so good. They can be a handful at times. It kind of made me realize that I'm so not ready for my own. I swear, I really don't know how you do it, day in and day out. I'm tired out by the end of every night and I've only got them for seven hours a day, five days a week."

I chuckle a little. "It is hard work, but remember, you have ... what ... like thirty of them, for seven hours a day? Most people only have one, two or three. Besides, the rewards of having them around are great."

Bella nods her head at me. "I bet they are. Greg is so great in class. He's sweet and kind, and always tries to make sure everyone is okay ... even me. You've really done a great job with him."

I don't hide my smile, and I even feel a small blush coming over my face. I know that Bella is speaking from her heart.

"Is it ... Alice said ... you don't need to tell me, but is it just you and Greg?" Bella stutters out.

"Yeah, I've had him since he was a year old." Bella frowns at me and look upset.

"I'm sorry, did she ... um ... your wife ... did she leave?"

I frown and having heard something peculiar in Bella's voice, but not sure why I feel that way.

"Greg's mom died."

Bella's face pales as she looks at me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ... I'm sorry."

I shake my head at her. "It was a few years ago now."

Bella nods her head at me. "Greg looks so much like you. Is there a part of him that reminds you of your wife?" Bella asks as she looks out the window.

My brain runs through her question again and I realized that she used the word wife. "He does look more like me than anyone else, which is surprise, because he's not my son by blood."

Bella gasps and her head snaps around to me.

"His mom was my sister. We didn't look alike, except our hair and eyes. So yeah, it's a real surprise that he looks so much like me."

Bella's hand touches my arm. I look at her hand, and then into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought he was your ... I mean he is your ... but I mean ..."

I place my fingertips over her lips to stop her stuttering.

"It's fine. I know you meant no harm, but I would ask you to keep it to yourself. I don't like it to be talked about. I have told Greg about his mom, but he is still young and there are only a few people that knew that he was my sister's son."

Bella nods her head at me.

"What's your and Mike's story?"

Bella looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not really good at telling stories."

"Come on, Bella, tell me something about you?"

Bella looks at me worried, but then smiles. "What about twenty questions?"

I look at her shaking my head. "Come on, Bella, we left the teen years behind already," I say lightly, but the more I think about it, the better the idea seems.

I think of my first question and look at Bella seeing that she looks sad.

"Okay, we'll play, but no vetoes, and I go first. What is your favorite color?"

Bella looks at me. "Green," she says and smiles at me.

"Why green?"

Bella bites her lip. "It's the color of Greg's eyes. He has amazing eyes."

I smile at her knowing that one thing Greg, Elizabeth, and I all had, was the same clear green eyes.

"And that was two, my turn, twice. Why did you become a cop?"

I chuckle and look out the window to see Greg is playing with Emmett.

"I wanted to do something worthwhile, some meaningful. Becoming a law enforcement officer seemed more like a calling than a choice."

Bella nods her head at me. "Have you ever shot someone?"

I look at her, then to table. I pull out a chair and sit facing her.

"I've pulled my gun out many times and I've fired it, but never hit anyone."

Bella jumps down from the counter and pulls out a chair and sits across from me.

"Why kindergarten?" Bella frowns a little.

"It was a lot of things. It wasn't really my choice, but right now it's my only choice."

I hid my frown over how sad she sounds. We go back and forth. Every so often I get up and look out to check on Greg, who is having a great time.

I chuckle at Bella's answer as she blushes.

"Daddy?"

I look around seeing Greg coming in holding Mike's hand.

"See, I told you that your dad wouldn't be far."

Greg yawns and sits on my lap. I look at the time seeing it's just left half past ten. I feel bad knowing that I came in here just after eight.

"Thanks for the talk Bella, but I need to get him home to bed. It's well past his bedtime."

Bella smiles at me again and nods her head. "Thank you, for sitting with me."

I give her a smile back and a wave as I walk out the door. I look back and see that Mike has a grip on Bella's arm and he seems a little cross as he speaks to her. Bella's eyes flash to mine and Mike follows her view and they both fake a smile and wave at me. I leave feeling confused and worried about Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you think he has reason to worry?**

**A few people asked a few questions ... No this will not be a poly story. Yes this is a Edward/Bella pairing story. Yes we are posting one chapter a day and the final chapter will post on Saturday July 20th, 2013. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

I'm washing the dishes and I glance out the window and see Bella is back outside running around her backyard again. I chuckle. It's only been a few days since her impromptu birthday party. I haven't really seen Bella or Mike much since then. She wasn't at work Friday, Monday, or this morning. I dry my hands make my way out to the backyard.

As Bella passes me I decided to join her and run alongside her. It takes a few minutes for her head to turn to me.

"Oh, hey, Edward."

"Hello, Bella," I say with a smile.

She slows down and after another slow almost fast walk around the yard she stops.

"Did you want me, or Mike?" I shake my head at her.

"No, I saw that you were running again, and thought that I would join you."

Bella nods her heads and begins running again.

"Are you feeling better? Greg said that Alice told him you were off for a few days because you were ill?"

Bella looks up at me, before dropping her head. "Yes, I was ill, but I'm much better now thanks."

I frown at her response. Everything in her voice tells me she's lying, but why would she lie about being ill or now being better.

"That's good. Greg has missed you at school a lot."

Bella smiles a little. "I missed him to. Tell him I'll be there tomorrow."

I nod my head at her. "So, how often do you run out here?"

Bella shrug her shoulders. "Maybe three times a week."

As we near where the two back yards meet, I pull Bella's arm lightly and carry on running, so that we are now running around both yards.

"Do run anywhere else?"

Bella shakes her head at me.

"Why? This area is pretty safe and there's a nearby park that is great for running. There is a paved road and areas that provide a safe running surface as well as up and down hills."

Again Bella shakes her head at me. "No, Mike hates that I run out here. He'd freak ... I mean if I ran at the park, he would worry."

Bella stops talking and clears her throat. I wait to see if she'll start talking again, but she has a look on her face that tells me she's said too much already. I sigh, but carry on running with her. We do another thirty laps before Bella stops.

"I have some juice and snacks made up. Will you join me at the table?" Bella asks as she points to the table that sits on the patio outside their back door.

I nod my head at her. "That sounds great. Just let me check on Greg real quick and meet you right back out here."

Bella nods her head and goes into her house. I lightly jog to the house and head to the storage closet. I get out the baby monitor and place one in Greg's room. I check on him and notice he's still sleeping deeply. I take the other monitor outside with me and walk toward Bella's backyard. When I get there, I see Bella is standing at the table, having already placed the drinks and food down.

"I brought some coffee out too," she says.

I nod my head at her and pull out her chair and help her sit, before taking the one across from her. I look at Bella and see that she's blushing.

"No one has ever done that before. I thought it was only something that happened in films."

I look at her questioningly, raising my brow.

"I mean, pull out my chair and help me sit."

I shake my head picking one of the sandwiches up. "Doesn't Mike help you in and out of chairs?"

Bella looks at me for a few seconds. "No, he has helped me to stand, but never helped me to sit or pulled out my chair."

I frown even more. He should be at least pulling out her chairs.

"How long did you date before you got married?"

Bella looks and me, and then starts to play with her necklace. "It feels like we just met and then we got married. You know everything went so fast."

I look at her nodding my head. "So is he good to you?"

Bella looks at me right in the eye. "Yeah, he's amazing ... really good. He's the main reason I get up in the mornings. I really would be lost without him. He makes me feel safe ... well as safe as I can feel."

I nod my head and I can see the truth of her words in her eyes.

"What about you, why is there no girlfriend in your life?"

I look at Bella, shaking my head at her.

"Um ... unless you're ... are you into guys? Is there a guy in your life?"

I choke on the mouthful of coffee I just drank and look at her in shock. "What, do I look gay to you?"

Bella looks me up and down gives me one of those 'you kind of do' looks.

"NO! I like women, girls, tits, pussy, nice ass, curves, long legs to wrap around me, everything that a woman has. Fuck, if you weren't married ... I'd show you just how much I like women right here on this table," I say, as I tap the table top with the tip of my finger.

I look at Bella seeing that she's gone bright red and is looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Not sure about having a girlfriend. I've had the few meetings ... outings, you know," I say, as I wiggle my eyebrows, which just makes her redden even more. "Not too many, because I have Greg. As for wanting a girlfriend ... well first I have to know it's going somewhere. I have to be able to see myself with them, with Greg. But that doesn't happen—hasn't happened—for me. I'm not going to let just anyone into Greg's life like that, and not be sure they won't just walk out on him. I won't let him get hurt that way, ever."

Bella's face softens as she looks at me. She gently places her hand over mine, and it feels so good to have her hand there.

"I'm sorry you've been hurt."

I look at her and she gives me a silent, but caring look.

I nod my head at her and squeeze her hand.

"Okay then. Why don't we talk about something else, maybe a lighter subject matter?"

I chuckle and nod my head. Bella and I sit outside and chat. Talking to her seems so easy. I know it is easier than I have ever experienced before, when talking to someone.

Here cell buzzes and she looks at it and smiles biting her lip. When she looks up at me her smile has changed into a frown.

"It's Mike, he was working late tonight. He was letting me know that he's on his way home with takeout."

I nod my head at her, wondering why her demeanor changed.

"I better get inside. I have to get this mess cleaned up and get out the plates and silverware for dinner. Um, yeah ... thanks for running with me."

I nod my head at her and give her a forced smile, because of her strange behavior.

"Good night, Edward," Bella say's giving me a wave as she walks inside her home carrying the dishes. I can see her through the window as she seems to be quickly washing the dishes.

I sit at the table and think about her strange behavior twists and turns. I sit there long enough to watch Mike's car pull up. Bella walks out and gives him a hug. Mike smiles at her and hugs her back. They both look happy as they walk back in the house. It is strange, but I feel this unexplainable pain in my chest.

I shake my head and rub my face standing up, before I walk back to my home. Before going in the door, I take one last look at Bella's house.

The weeks seem to fly by and Bella and Mike have now lived next to me for ten weeks. I have taken to running with Bella out in our backyards. There seems to be no set days or times for her runs, but I have picked up that she runs only when Mike is not home.

We also started sitting and chatting after each run. This has quickly turned into our thing. I've learned so much about her through our talks. She's told me a little about her parents. I know that they are divorced. Her mom goes from job to job, claiming she's trying to find herself. Apparently, she goes through her men the same way she goes through her jobs. Her father is a cop, and loves his job more than anything else in the world. Her father doesn't date much and seems to keep himself. According to Bella, he's in his only little bubble. She told me that it'd been months since she has last spoke to them, and she misses them more than she can say.

I felt my heart ache, because she seems so sad about it. I ask her why she doesn't just call them. I even tell her that I am sure as a parent that they would love to hear from her. When she doesn't say anything, I mention that a parent's love always outweighs hurt feelings, and if she tries to mend those fences, I was sure she would be able to rebuild her relationship. I watch the light go out in her eyes. It's almost as if she's shut down in front of me. She simply says that she couldn't talk to them, it's not possible and may never be possible for her to ever talk to them again.

I've noticed that Mike never works on the weekend, or does the overnight shift, which is a really a shame, because I could do with a night without hearing Bella screaming out Mike's name.

**~PP**

"I think that I'll be Spiderman for the school party. Then when we go trick or treating, I wanna be Superman. Daddy, you can be Batman! Then we can both have a cape, and that would look so cool on us, while we're walking around."

I look down and chuckle at Greg, he's been trying to work out what costume to wear and when.

"That sounds like a great plan. I'm going to pick up our costumes tomorrow."

Greg smiles at me nodding his head. "Daddy, do you think Bella is going to dress up too?"

I look to him and shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure, but if I know Alice—er—Mrs. Whitlock, she has warned everyone if they don't come with a costume she'll find one for them."

Greg looks at me. "No, I mean for trick or treating, Dad. Bella said she's going to be Little Red Riding Hood for the party. So, do you think she'll dress up to go trick or treating?"

I stare at Greg as my head fills with images of Bella in a sexy Little Red Riding Hood costume. I clear my throat, and shake the mental image from my mind. "I think she's a little old to be going trick or treating. She probably won't go, since she doesn't have any of her own children to take out."

Greg looks at me sadly. "Can she come out with us then?" Greg smiles big at me and has hope in his eyes. "She could be Wonder Woman, because she wears a cape too Daddy—doesn't she?"

I roll my head, because the last thing I need is to have an image of Bella dressed like Wonder Woman. Fuck too late! Yeah, it's already there and I feel myself getting hard.

"Dad?" my son's voice makes my hardness dissipate quickly.

"I don't think so, Greg, sorry."

Greg looks up at me sadly and then drops his head a little and finishes eating his breakfast. I sigh unsure what I should do about this attachment Greg seems to have with Bella.

After breakfast is done and our mess is clean, we head off for school. I walk Greg to his class and see Bella. Greg lets my hand go and runs to her. As soon as his arm wraps around her, Bella's face lights up with her amazing smile. I stand watching them as she bends down speaking to him on his level. I smile, yet shake my head at how attached he seems to be to Bella. Greg has never taken to a female, mainly because there's never been a female in my life or his. As I watch him, I'm starting to think that maybe he just has a crush on Bella. I say my good byes and leave to start my day.

I need to get to work and deal with Emmett and our ongoing breaking and entering case we've been trying to solve. These have been random residential robberies. Sadly, there seems to be an increase, and they all seem to be tied together.

After a tiring day, I'm about falling asleep writing up some of notes. When I head to get a coffee to help wake me up, I hear voices. "I'm working late again tonight." I look in seeing Mike sitting at his table with his cell talking. "I'll try and get home before bedtime. But I don't want you running out in the garden tonight." I carry on making my coffee, but go a little slower. Mike eyes go to mine and he stands up walking to his door. "Bella, stop, just stay in the god damn house, okay." Mike slams his door closed and I can no longer hear what he is saying. I let out a sight and head back to my table.

I finished up seeing that Mike still working away, I head home. Mrs. Cope invites me in for a coffee which I accept, she chats away about her day and says what she and Greg did. As I head back across to my home, I see Mike's car racing down the road and pull up, he parks the car and runs into his house. I frown, as I hear him calling Bella's name. Mrs. Cope gives me a worried look and I hand Greg back over to her. Then I walk towards Bella's home. As I get closer I can hear some sobbing coming from inside the house, I only manage to hear the word 'please stop'. I look to the house and Mike walks back out he looks at me and I can see in his eyes he's angry.

"Is Bella okay?" Mike looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"She's fine," Is all he says before he gets back in to the car and parks it correctly and comes back out along with a bag.

"Can I have a quick word with Bella?" Mike looks at me.

"No, she's in bed." I look at him feel my hands roll in to a fits.

"I heard her telling you to stop!" Mike lets out a sigh and looks at me.

"She was having a bad dream, she watched some horror film. I told her before about watching them."

"I still would like to see her." Mike shakes his head.

"Bella, Edward wants to know that you're okay," Mike shouts from where he stands, pointing to the bedroom window. I look up seeing Bella's face pop up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Mike, are you coming in soon?" I frown, because she sounds fine and from what I can see, she looks fine, but I can't see enough of her.

"Good night Edward," Mike says as he walks away from me.

I shake my head and walk back over and get Greg from Mrs. Cope.

After a restless night, I get up and take Greg to kindergarten. I see Bella and make my way to her.

"Hey, Bella." Bella looks at me and give me a weak smile, before dropping her head.

"Edward, is everything all right?"

I sigh, as it seems that she going to talk to me with her head down. "Bella, can you look at me please?"

Bella looks up and I notice that she has makeup on and that is something that I never seen on her before.

"Are you feeling okay? I was worried about you last night."

Bella looks up and blushes. "Sorry, I just had a bad dream. I was watching horror films, and I really should've just turned it off."

I give her a nod, but I can tell by her body language that she's not telling me the truth.

"Bella, I know we've just met, but I am here if you need me. I swear I'll help you, and believe you."

Bella's eyes meet mine and I can see that she looks confused. I can also see that her left eye is very blood shot.

"Mrs. Newton, can you please take your post?" Alice says as she walks up to us. Bella gives her a nod and ducks her head and walks away.

"Eddy, I'm the teacher, you need to come to me, if you need to know anything."

I roll my eyes at her. "It was personal, and not your business."

Alice looks at me with a slight glare. "Well, in that case I'll need to have a word with Mrs. Newton about keeping personal business outside of her work environment."

I frown at Alice. "What's your problem, Alice? Did Jazzy boy not let you do everything your way this morning and now you have to try to control the way people say hello to their neighbors? I approached her, not the other way around. Get off your damn broom, before your pussy gets a splinter," I growl lowly so no one, but she can hear me.

Alice looks at me with contempt and starts to open her mouth, but I walk away before she can say anything to me.

The day drags along and I head out to grab lunch for me and Emmett. When I walk back into the station, I see Mike laughing away with Emmett and some of the other guys. I walk away and head off to get a coffee.

"Hey, Edward, you need to come and hear this story Mike's telling about a girl he used to date."

I look to them with interest, because there's something about Mike that makes me want to know what his deal is. "Oh, yeah, I can't wait to hear ..." I start to say, but get cut off by the ringing of Mike's cell phone.

Mike looks at the cell and waves as he walks to his office. "Duty calls," he says over his shoulder as he turns away.

"Bella?" I hear him say, and now my interest is even more peaked.

"Calm down, I can't make you out?"

I look at him worried.

"Okay, I'm on my way, just take deep breaths and stop crying. It'll be fine, I am on my way."

Emmett looks to me then to Mike. "Everything okay, Mike?" Emmett asks.

Mike looks at Emmett then glares at me. "I'm not sure, but you may get a call saying that Mrs. Whitlock has died a painful death."

Emmett chuckles again. "Yeah, Alice, has that effect on people."

Mike rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well, she better watch it. I hate that she's fucking around with Bella. I swear if she keeps upsetting her ..." Mike stops talking and begins to walk away.

"I better go and see what's going on now."

I watch him go shaking my head. "What's up with you and Mike?"

I look at Emmett confused as I begin to eat my lunch. "I don't know what you're talking about," I say after swallowing the food in my mouth.

Emmett just raises his eyebrow at me. "Hm, you looked like you wanted to hit Mike."

I shrug my shoulders at Emmett. "I just don't trust the guy, and there is seriously something strange going on between him and Bella."

Emmett looks at me and tilts his head and his eyes get wide. "You like his wife?"

I roll my eyes and keep eating. "She's nice, and I don't like men who abuse women."

Emmett stops eating. "Holy fuck, you really like her don't you? Shit man she's married."

I glare at Emmett. "She is? I never knew that?" I say sarcastically and flip him off. "It's not that, so just stop!"

Emmett shakes his head. "Wow, Edward, my friend, I think it's great that someone has gotten your interest, but she's married. No matter how much you want to give yourself a reason so you can say, fuck it, and go for it, you can't do that kind of shit."

I stand up and dump the rest of my lunch in the trash. "I said that's not the reason. Furthermore if it were, and I was interested, you wouldn't have one ounce of right to say shit! I mean wasn't Rose married to Royce when you started fucking her?"

Emmett looks at me in shock. "I didn't know she was married. By the time I did know, we were already going at it like rabbits and I was in love with her."

I roll my eyes at his excuse. "That's a mighty fine line you're walking on there, Emmett." I don't give him a chance to say anything else. I walk out of the break room and head back to my desk.

When Emmett comes back to our office and sits on his chair, he catches on to my mood and keeps his mouth shut. The day goes quickly and I leave bothered by the fact that we are no closer to solving this string of burglaries we've been working on. As I get to my car, I see Mike pull into the parking lot, and I don't even look his way. My only goal is to head straight home, and have a nice dinner with Greg.

My night is pretty much the same as usual, and again since Mike's not home, Bella is running around the boarder of her yard. I walk out and start running with her. She looks at me and gives me a weak smile, but I can see the sadness behind her eyes.

"Is everything all right? Mike rushed out after you called him earlier today?"

"Yeah," Bella says with a pant, as she shakes her head. "I'm fine. I was just being an emotional girl."

I let out a ragged breath, because I know she's not fine. Her head movements tell me that she's very far from being fine.

"What happened?"

Bella doesn't look at me and carries on running. As we approach the table, I grab hold of her arm and pull her to the seats. "What did Alice do? Don't say nothing, because I know that's a lie and hate being lied too."

Bella lets out a breath. "Alice reprimanded me at lunch time. She said that I shouldn't have been using the classroom to hit on a child's parent. She said that I should stay away from you, and that even though she dislikes Mike and thinks he's an ass, you're a bigger ass and will only hurt me. She made it sound like we were doing something wrong, and I felt like the other staff thought I was sleeping with you. They kept giving me dirty looks."

I run my hand through my hair giving it a little pull. The only reason I'm not on my way to Alice's right now is, because my son is asleep in his room.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. She shouldn't have said that to you and it is and was unfair."

Bella shakes her head at me. "No, when they gave me the job they told me that personal chit chat was not allowed during classroom hours."

I sigh and change the subject, hoping that I can at least see her smile before she heads in. "When I was training, I had to learn how to deal with emergency calls. So I'm sitting there being shown how to respond and how to put each call into the correct category. When my first call came in, I was a little nervous, but I knew I could handle it. On the other side of the line I could hear sobbing. I tried to calm the lady down, so I could figure out what was going on. I needed to be able to alert my officers on what they were heading into. Anyway she keep sobbing and I really started getting worried about her," I say with a chuckle and Bella quirks her brow at me.

"Well I managed to get her to calm down and she explained to me how she's at McDonald's. She goes on to tell me that she ordered her meal, but they gave her the wrong one. She ate it, and then complained. They refused to give her another meal, saying she ate the other one and if it is gone than she obviously enjoyed it. So by this point I start to get confused and ask her why she needs the police. She tells me she wants us out there to make them make her the meal she wants, and she's not going anywhere until we do."

I watch as Bella holds back a laugh and starts to smile.

"So, here I am on my first ever emergency 911 phone call with some delusional woman who thinks the police have nothing better to do than fix mishap orders at McDonald's. My boss was just sitting next to me saying nothing, just writing away on his paper. I calmly told the lady that I would not send out an officer. I suggested that she either complain to manger, or write to the corporate office about the matter. She replied telling me she spoke to the manager already and was not happy with what they said. She then demanded that I get someone out there to arrest them or make them fix her order."

By now Bella is giggling, and covering her mouth as if she is embarrassed for the lady or me, or maybe both.

"I barely keep my calm and tell her that she needs to be an adult about this. I tell her this is not a police matter, and certainly not a reason to call 911. I informed her that soon there'll be a police car there to bring her in for wasting police time. She starts to swear at me and the next thing I hear is a loud crash. She actually drove her car into the drive-thru window of the McDonald's. It turned out she was going through some female changes and it was making her have a hormonal imbalance and making her act crazy."

Bella shake her head and laughs out loud and her laughter makes me smile.

"I've not told you the best part yet. When I arrived at court for the case, I meet her husband and it turns out he was Superintendent from the Moline Police Department."

Bella looks at me wide-eyed the laughs even harder. "Oh my God, he must've been so embarrassed."

I nod my head at her. "You think that's bad, my next call was a funny one too. The women called to say she locked herself inside her car and she was inside her locked garage."

Bella tilts her head to the side and raises her brow high looking at me like I am nuts.

"I had to hold back my laugher and tell her that even if her battery was dead she should be able to pull up on the lock. Thankfully that call was resolved fast and she was able to get out. She did tell me that I deserved to get a hero award though. I suggested that she should go to bed, and not try to drive anywhere else that day. Thankfully, this call was over quickly, and she got out of her car."

Bella nods her head, and now seems happier and more relaxed than she was before. She smiles at me. "Thank you," she says.

I wink at her and give her a smile back. "Any time Bella."

I hear a car pull up and look up to see Mike getting out and coming our way.

"I better go now."

I nod my head at her and wave, Mike eyes go to mine and he glares at me before placing his hand on Bella's back while walking her inside of their home.

The days seem to go quickly and before I know it, Halloween is here. I'm off today and Greg has a class party today. He's dressed in his Spiderman costume. I walk him into his classroom and see Alice who appropriately enough is wearing a witch costume. I have to bite my tongue to hold back my chuckle and the comment about how it is fitting for her. I look around the room and see Bella, who is dressed as Little red Riding Hood. I smile at how old fashion her costume seems to be. It is so fitting for her, and much more suitable than the sexy one I imaged her wearing.

Bella's eyes snap to mine and she gives me a little wave. I smile at her and return her wave.

"Remember not to stuff yourself full of treats."

Greg nods his head at me and then runs over to Bella. I stand at the door and watch how she bends down and talks to him as he shows off all of his Spiderman stuff that he brought with him.

I head home and get the house set up for tonight. I give the house a good cleaning, before heading out to do the shopping. I get home put away the groceries and write out the checks to pay all the bills. I only have a little time to myself, before I have to head back to pick up Greg. I decide to arrive a little early and take the opportunity to watch Greg in his class. I smile as he plays with a small group of children. My eyes wander around the room and I see that Alice has a group of children at the art corner and then I see Bella with another small group reading a story. As the bell is about to ring, Alice claps her hands and all the children begin to clean up.

Bella seems to help a few children tidy up, and then she walks over to Greg. I watch her help him wash his face and hands, before running her hand through his hair. It's like she is trying to tame it a bit. Good luck with that one! She helps him put his Spiderman mask back on, and he gives her a hug.

I draw in a breath as she hugs him back and places a soft kiss on his head. I watch as she goes and helps the other children. I watch her carefully with them. She does pretty much the same thing with the other children as Greg, but she seems to have a closer bond with Greg. I start to have the unsettling feeling again. The bell rings and brings me out of my inner thoughts.

"Was the party good?"

Greg looks up at me and nods his head. The whole way home he talks to me about his day and everything he did. Again Bella seems to be the center fold of everything he talks about.

After supper I help Greg into his Superman costume and I put on my Batman one. "Ready?"

Greg looks up at me and smiles nodding his head.

We head out of the house and I lock up. "Oh, good, I haven't missed you." I turn seeing Bella standing in my driveway.

"Hey, Bella, what do you think?" Greg says turning around.

Bella gives him a big wow face. "I love it, you look great!"

He smiles at her and she pulls him in and hugs him. I see her eyes go to me and I wave my hand up and down.

"You look great too, Edward, really good."

I smile and her and give her a wink. "Well thank you young Miss."

I watch as she blushes. "This is for you, Greg, and this one is yours, Edward," Bella says as she picks up the bags that were at her feet handing them to us.

"We were going to come knock on your door, Bella," Greg says using his, you're silly, voice.

"I know, but Mike has something to work on and he doesn't want me to answer the door for anyone. So, I thought if I give them to you now, I wouldn't worry about missing you."

Greg looks at Bella a little confused. "Why can't you answer the door?" Greg asks, and I love my sons inquisitive mind so much right now, because he took the words right out of my mouth.

Bella bends down and looks at him. "Well, I'm scared of clowns and scary costumes. He doesn't want me to open the door and become afraid."

Greg seem to be happy with that answer, I however am worried and think there is much more to it than that.

"Don't be worried Bella, me and dad will save you, right, Dad?"

I don't look down at Greg, and I keep my eyes locked with Bella's who looked at me just seconds ago.

"You bet we will, Squirt. All Bella has to do is ask to be saved."

Bella drops her eyes from me and looks upset, but seems to keep a smile on her face for Greg.

"Well, if I'm ever in trouble, I'll know where to go. I'll let you get going now. I hope you have a good time, Greg, but remember not to eat too many sweets."

I watch her wrap her arms around herself as she walks quickly back into her house.

Greg and I spend two hours going around the houses in our area. Greg gets tired toward the end and before I know it, I end up carrying him most of the way home. Greg passes out when we're only five minutes away from home. I take him straight to bed and change him, before giving him a kiss on the head.

I keep on my Batman costume, as I answer the door to the older kids who are still out. After everything is gone, I clean up and take down all the decorations. It's not 'til I'm cleaning up the kitchen, that I notice that someone is in Bella's back yard. I walk out my back door and look for Mike's car which isn't there. I look up and see that the bedroom light is on. I frown looking back to where I saw the person. I think quickly of the reason for someone to have been there. I can only come up with two reasons, neither scenario I like. Either someone is going to prank the house, because they weren't passing out candy, or someone is trying to break in.

Not wanting Bella to be hurt or upset I act quickly.

I move quietly to where they're at. There's a scuffle and something is sprayed in my eyes, at the same time the person lets out a scream. I let out a groan, because I know that scream, I've heard that scream every night for weeks now.

"Bella, it's Edward, shit I'm sorry."

I can hear her panting, but I am unable to see her due to the burning in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she seems to still be panting and I'm worried that I have hurt her when I tackled her.

"I think so, are you okay?" Bella's voice is soft and she speaking right in my ear. I start to feel myself get hard something that seems to be happening a lot around Bella.

"Yeah, well, except for the burning in my eyes," I chuckle. I can feel myself getting harder, as she is panting in my ear. I frown as I feel a heat coming from underneath me. I feel my own panic as I realize that I am on the ground, on top of Bella. If my senses are right I am nestled between her legs, which means she more than likely can feel every part of me.

"Shit, I'm really sorry. Fuck, you should have said something." I scamper away from her only to bang into something.

"Oh, shit, I've made you go blind," Bella's voice sounds next to me. I shake my head at her.

"No, I just need to wash it out, I'll be fine."

I feel Bella take hold of my arm.

"I'll help you." Bella walks me to the table and sits me on one of the chairs, before she runs off.

"Okay, I got some baby shampoo, water and towel and stuff, put your head down here." Bella lays my head on her lap and start to flush out my eyes. I feel myself calm, as her touch relaxes me. She gently washes out my eyes. Every so often she runs her hand through my hair. As my vision slowly becomes clearer and the burning slows. I look up at her and notice that she is in her nightgown.

"Why were you outside?"

Bella's eyes go to mine. "I heard some noises."

I frown as she looks almost broken. "Can ... could you not tell Mike about the whole making you blind? I mean, I'll tell him I was out here and deal with the outcome of that, but ... I ... please don't tell him, that I made you blind."

I swallow as Bella pleads to me. "I'm not blind, and I won't say anything, I swear."

Bella tries to put on a fake smile, but fails. As I look up at her, her faces is a lot more open than it has been before. Maybe because she thinks I still can't see. I study her, and all I can see is she's hurting. It is almost as if she is trapped in some type of nightmare.

"Bella!" As Mike's yell hits us I feel Bella freeze and her face fills with the look of fear.

"What the hell is going on?"

I sit up looking at him, trying to explain what happened and still keep my word to Bella. But I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to say. So I say the first words that come into my head. "It's not what it looks like."

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what Mike is going to say ... Why do you suppose Bella is acting the way she is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Mike raises his eyebrow at me.

"I was sca ... I heard a noise," Bella stutters out.

I look at Bella who has clearly become even more upset than she was before. Softly, I place my hand on the base of her back and take over explaining things to Mike. "I was putting out the trash. As you can see by looking down the block, some of the houses have been pranked. When I was out here I saw movement, and was worried that it could be one or more of the pranksters about to prank your home, or someone trying to break in. I went completely into cop mode and ended up tackling Bella to the ground."

Mike nods his head and looks to the table. "And, when you tackled Bella, to the ground she sprayed mace in your eyes?"

I watch as Bella closes her eyes, but nods her head.

Mike lets out a long sigh. "Looks like you've done well at taking care of it. Must be all the practice you've had from helping me wash the mace you've sprayed in my eyes out," Mike chuckles at little at the end, but Bella just blushes.

"You'll more than likely have some discomfort tomorrow. And your vision may not be a hundred percent. Check your ability to see correctly before driving. Here you can have this pack of the wipes. It'll help with irritation if you use these to help clean the skin. Visine works great to help sooth too. Good night, Edward," Mike says.

I watch him pick up the shampoo, towel and bowl before taking hold of Bella's arm and dragging her inside.

I watch them go, frowning a little, I shake my head try and to remove the uneasy feeling that I have inside.

I head back in to my home and in to the shower. Using the tear free shampoo I have for Greg, I wash my eyes thoroughly again. I use Visine and take some pain killers and head to bed.

I'm glad the next morning there is no pain in my eyes and my vision has returned to normal.

"Edward, can I have a word?" I look up at Mike and nod my head at him.

"In my office please, and close the door," Mike says, as he makes his way around his desk.

"How is your vision?"

I look at him and take the seat across from him. "It's back to normal," I say with a smile.

"I'd like to apologize on behalf of Bella. I told her to be more careful, and not to investigate noises."

I shake my head at him. "I feel as if it is my fault. I should have declared myself before tackling her."

Mike looks at me and leans back on his chair. "I know that your son has become attached to Bella, and she is to him. Against my better judgment, I'll allow this, but I cannot—will not allow you and her to develop this friendship that seem to have begun between the both of you. I'm only going to only ask you this once, as a gentleman, stay away from her."

I frown as I look at him, knowing he is not asking, he is ordering.

Mike stands up walking to his office door an opens it. "I will not ask you nicely, again."

I look at him as I walk to the door. "She's allowed to have friends, Mike. You're acting like you don't trust her."

Mike smirks at me. "I trust her, believe me I do. That girl I know inside out. I just don't think you'll be any good for her. You're not what she needs right now."

I shake my head at lean a little in to him. "I think she should choose her own friends, don't you?"

Mike glares at me. "If you have any feelings towards her what-so-ever, you'll stay away from her."

I chuckle and smirk at him and then walk out.

The day seems to pass with Mike keeping a closer eye on me, as I leave, I hear him getting called back. I arrive home and have supper with Greg. We spend time together, and at bedtime, I put him down. Returning to the downstairs I look out my kitchen window for Bella. She doesn't disappoint me, because not long after my kitchen is cleaned up, she is outside warming up. I go out the door with the baby monitor in my hand.

"Hope you're not armed tonight."

Bella looks up at me blushing, while biting her lip.

"Don't, worry about it, beautiful girl. You all set for our run?"

Bella looks at me ducking her head when I called her beautiful, for some reason I don't think it's something she hears often.

"Yeah, I'm all warmed up, are you?"

I look at her and nod my head at her. Bella walks to me and looks up.

"Bella!"

I let out a small groan and Bella looks at me in confusion before turning to Mike.

"Hey, I was just out for my run, you're home early?"

Mike looks to me and glares, before smirking at me. "I came home early to take you to the park to run with me. You said you'd like to go there, so I'm here to take you." Bella looks between us and Mike starts to speak again. "I think this would help you sweetie, you know I only want what's best for you?"

Bella nods her head and gives me a sad a smile and mouths the word sorry.

"Bella, wait for me at the car please," Mike says as he hands her his keys. I watch her walk away and get into Mike's car and he looks at me. "Keep this up and the only person that's going to get hurt is Bella. She's been through enough. She doesn't need this shit on top of it. One more thing, she will not pick you over me, you won't win!"

I watch him walk away as the anger builds up inside me. I head into my garage and start to hit my punching bag that hangs there. It takes me a few hours to feel calmer. My knuckles are red due to the fact that I didn't wrap them. I grab a bucket and put ice in it and then grab myself a beer. I head out to my patio and have a seat on one of my lounge chairs, soaking one hand at a time.

I'm only out there a short time when Mike's car pulls up. I watch as Bella stays in the car as he goes into the house. As soon as he out of her sight I notice that she has wrapped herself into a ball. A few minutes later, Mike comes back out and opens her door, and Bella runs from the car and into the house. Mike stands there pinching the bridge of his nose and then follows her in the house.

I close my eyes and look up at the stars. I feel myself drifting off to sleep, but I hear faint cry and jolt awake. I look around and see the baby monitor. I pick it up and put it to my ear to make sure it wasn't Greg crying. The noise becomes louder and I realize it's not him. I can clearly tell now it's coming from Bella's house.

I start to move toward the house only to have the front door to open and Bella and Mike walk out. I let out a gasp as I see Bella's top covered in blood. Mike is holding her arm as she walks.

"Bel ... what?" I stutter out making them both look my way.

"Bella, what happened, do you need my help?" As Bella looks at me, I can see that she is so afraid. "All you need to do is to ask, Bella, I swear, I can protect you."

Mike rolls his eyes and opens the car door. "Get in the car Bella."

Bella keeps looking at me and I can see that her body seems to be shaking.

"Bella Maria!"

Bella's eyes snap to Mike when he yells her name and she sit in the car.

I look at Mike as he comes around to his side of the car. "Keep your nose out of it, Snoopy! Or she will be the one that will get hurt!"

I stand there with my mouth open as they drive away. It's not until the early hours of the morning, before they return. Again I watch Mike open the front door, before going back to the car and taking a sleeping Bella in the house.

Things change a little from that day. I've noticed that, apart from kindergarten and the backyard, Bella is never without Mike next to her. He seems to not allow her out, or anyone to be in their home if he's not there. I still speak to Bella as much as I can. I have dropped a few hints that I think or know that Mike is abusing her. However I'm mostly met with looks of fear and confusion from Bella.

Mike has been a prick, there's really no other word to describe him other than that. He's well-liked by the others at the station and town. I have not said anything about the fact I believe he's beating Bella. But I have made it clear to him that I know he's hurting her. I am usually met with him rolling his eyes, or him glaring at me.

Tonight, we are off to the Christmas party and surprisingly, Mike it coming along with Bella. Mrs. Cope is going to watch Greg overnight, so I'm able to have a few extra drinks tonight.

I walk Greg over to Mrs. Cope's house. As I walk back to my car, I frown seeing that everyone on the street has their Christmas decorations up, apart from Mike and Bella. Their house sticks out like a sore thumb right now. When talking to Bella, I got the impression that she enjoys the Christmas season. I have no idea why there is nothing up, outside. Maybe, they have a tree inside the house? I let out a sigh and rub my face. I get in my car and drive to the restaurant.

"Hey, Edward."

I look up seeing Emmett with Rose wrapped around him.

"Hi," I say taking a seat, as I look around to see who all has arrived.

"Edward, sit next to Emmett." I turn looking at Alice, as she looks back at me. "Move!" I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes. "This way Jazz can take your seat and I can grab Bella and Mike on their way in and make Bella sit next to me. Mike can sit next to you, and just maybe we can get her to have some fun without him breathing down her neck." I roll my eyes, but remain where I am. "Edward, move I want a seat next to my husband."

I ignore her chatter and look to Rose. "How is the book club?"

Rose holds back the chuckle, as she looks at me. "It's going well. Bella might be joining us soon."

I smile and nod my head.

"Hell, that won't happen. With Mike on her case, she can't even go to the supermarket without him," Alice says, as she walks around the table, standing next to Jasper who has taken the seat next to Emmett. "Honey, you should analyze them when they are here, and tell me what you think."

Jasper closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alice, sweetie, that would be rude. Besides I'm a profiler so ..." Alice rolls her eyes at him and he stops talking.

"Okay, I think that's my queue to go and get us a round," Emmett says, standing up and walking away quickly.

I close my eyes as Alice keeps going on and on and on! God, the woman never shuts up.

"Jasper, can't you stick something in her mouth to shut her up?"

Rose chokes on her drink and busts out laughing, as Alice glares at me. Jasper just shakes his head.

"Alice, I will see if I can pick something up for ya, okay?"

Alice oddly smiles at my smartass comment and claps her hands.

"Look who I found at the bar," Emmett says behind me. I turn just as Bella sits down on the seat next to me, and Mike takes the one next to her.

"Mike that's my seat," Alice says.

"Mrs. Whitlock there is a seat next to Jasper. You may be having a fall out with him for whatever reason, but I haven't with my wife and am sitting next to her tonight."

I turn and look at Bella seeing that she is dressed in a black dress, which seems to stop around her knees, and she has on a cute pair of flat shoes on.

"Good evening, Bella, you look very pretty tonight," I say, as I look at her face. I see a blush appear and she looks at me and nods her head.

I give her a lopsided grin and watch as she blushes even more.

"Good evening, Edward."

I keep my eyes on Bella as I reply back to Mike. "Good evening, Mike."

I hear him sigh and just know the fucker has rolled his eyes at me.

"So, how are you tonight, Bella?"

Bella looks away from me and looks at Emmett. "I'm good, thank you, and how are you?"

I turn my head and see that Rose is giving me a strange look.

"I'm doing well. I'm so glad that you were able to come and join us tonight. I was beginning to think that Mike was keeping you locked away," Emmett adds on a chuckle at the end.

"Bella, me and a few of my girls, are going to have a girls night out next week, you should join us."

Bella's face pales as she turns to Alice and shakes her head. "Alice, I'm not sure ... I'm really not a social person."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Don't be stupid Bella! We're going out and the boys are having a poker game. Mike's going to join them."

Bella turns and looks at Mike, who is frowning at Alice. "I haven't been asked to a poker game, Alice, and even if I were, I wouldn't go," Mike says in an almost curt tone.

"Mike, stop being a meanie! Bella needs a girl's night out. I'll even come and get her dressed beforehand. Heaven knows what she would wear if I didn't," Alice says, as she get a sour look on her face and waves toward Bella.

Mike looks at Bella and I can see that he getting pissed off. "Alice, you really need to stop this. I really will not take much more. Bella is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life, both inside and out. Her choice of clothes are fine and her choice ..."

Alice glares at him and then goes to speak cutting Mike off, but Jasper cuts her off by whispering in her ear. Alice rolls he eyes at Jasper and reaches over and taps Mike's shoulder.

"Mike, she's a twenty-five year old women and dresses like she's in her sixties," Alice spits out at Mike.

"Alice, I swear on all that is holy, if you don't stop this I'll shove the broom that you are always on, up your ass."

I choke on my beer and snigger that he seems to think the same as me in regards to Alice. Alice glares at me, but thankfully shuts up. As the night goes on, Mike and Bella seem to almost cut themselves off from the rest of us.

It's not until later, when I see Mike off talking to some of the others. Bella is sitting on her own, looking at the people on the dance floor. I slowly walk over to her. "Having a good time?"

Bella looks at me and I frown seeing some unshed tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Bella ducks her head and nods.

"There you are, Bella."

Bella and I both look to Alice as she sits down next to Bella. "We need to talk and arrange this shopping trip."

I look to Bella and see that she looking freaked out. "Well it will have to wait. Bella just promised to dance with me," I say and Alice gasps at me as Bella looks at me in shock. I give her a wink and nod my head to the dances floor as I put my hand out for her to take. Bella looks at Alice as she takes my hand.

"I'm sorry we can talk later, right?" Bella doesn't wait for Alice to say anything and drags me to the dance floor. "Thank you."

I smile at her and take a hold of her hand and place my other around her and settle my hand on the curve of her back. "Anytime, sweetheart."

We start to dance as James Blunt's, '_You're Beautiful,'_ comes on.

"I have missed our night runs. Have you been going to the park?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, Mike says it's getting too cold and that I need to use the treadmill he bought."

I let out a sigh. "You know, you could sneak out, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Bella looks up and chuckles. "He'd know and be pissed. Relationships are built on trust and I don't think I could break it over something like running."

I frown a little at her. "But trust works both ways, and he needs to trust you too. He should allow you to do stuff that makes you happy."

Bella looks up at me confused. "It does make me happy ... well as happy as I'm going to be. It's just really hard to ... please ... right now ... um, it's not his fault."

I look in to her eyes again I'm taking back with what I see in them. There so much hurt and fear in them. But I can see that she believes in what she's saying. I nod my head at her and pull her a little closer to me and just look her in the eyes as we dance around the room. As the music stop I feel a desire to kiss her.

"Hi, you don't mind me taking my wife back now do you, Edward?"

Bella blushes and looks down at her feet and I let her go and face Mike.

"I'll only let her go if she wants me too," I say making sure Mike picks up on my double meaning.

Mike chuckles at me. "Bella, come and dance with me."

I watch as Bella walks into his arms and he pulls her as close as he can. He puts his head in against her neck, but his eyes are still on me as he whispers in her ear.

It doesn't take long for the karaoke to start. Alice tries to make everyone go up. I try to lose myself in other thoughts, while trying to ignore all of Alice's chattering. Suddenly, everyone at our table cheers. I look up and see Mike leading Bella to a table near the front and then he gets on the stage.

As the music starts, I recognize the song right away, '_Lean on Me_.' At first I am taken back by Mike's voice. He seems to be a decent singer. I watch him and Bella, and I see that he's singing her the song. I watch as she smiles at him happier than I've seen her most of the night.

As the night goes on, my eyes seem unable to leave Mike and Bella. I know for a fact Mike picks up on it, and he has kept looking my way.

"Edward, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

I turn and look at Rose and roll my eyes at her. "I'm not doing anything, Rose."

Rose gives me her, yeah right, look. "Edward, I know you won't do shit with her as long as the rings on her finger, but that does not stop you from falling in love with her. I can see it in your eyes ... the way you look at her."

I shake my head at her. "Rose I'm not, I'm just worried about her. Something's not right with the two of them. I think he beats her." Rose sighs and looks out to the dance floor.

"I don't think he hits her. I mean, he's a cop, but something is strange with the two of them, I'm not sure what."

I shake my head at people thinking just because someone is a cop means they can't beat their wife. Rose falls silent next to me.

"Oh my God, she's pregnant!"

I turn and look at Alice who just proclaimed Bella was pregnant as she sits down next to Rose.

"I just gave her a drink, and told her it was orange juice. She was complaining that it tasted funny. I told her that there was a splash of vodka in it, and Bella went all white and spat it out. When I asked her what she was doing, she got flustered and Mike said she was allergic. Can you believe that? Allergic? My foot, she's not allergic. Oh and get this, he pulled her in and placed his hand on her tummy!"

I look to Alice in shock. "She really could be allergic you know, Alice."

Alice shakes her head at me. "Nope, I read her file at the school. She doesn't have any allergies written down. She must be pregnant."

I look toward Bella and Mike feeling my heart break a little.

"That asshole chewed me out about spiking Bella's drink. I swear all I heard was blah—blah—blah."

I stand up as Alice keeps talking, and I walk out the bar unable to handle watching Mike and Bella anymore.

The next morning I get up and take Greg out in the backyard to play. I've just fixed our lunch when I head back out, hearing him and Bella talking.

"Why don't you have a Christmas tree up?" Greg asks Bella, as I sit out lunch on the table.

"I'm Jewish so I don't celebrate it. We're celebrating Hanukkah," Mike says answering Greg, as he wraps his arms around Bella. He rubs her arm and looks into her eyes. After a few minutes, Bella nods her head and looks away. "Don't spend all afternoon out here, I'll call you."

Again Bella nods her head and looks at him a little panicked. Mike pulls her in and she rests her head to his chest. I have to look away as he begins to stroke her back softly.

"Bella, are you going to have lunch with me and dad?"

Bella looks around and smiles at Greg. "Thank you for the offer, but I know that you been looking forward to spending time with your dad."

I feel a little dejected, but take hope in that Bella sounds sad about not spending time with us.

"Bella, I need to head out now. Greg, I hope you have a good afternoon with your dad. Later, Edward," he says my way in a voice that is meant to be a warning.

I watch Mike walk away and my eyes go to Bella. She has her eyes closed and looks like she muttering to herself. As Mike drives out of the driveway, Bella's eyes open again and I get the feeling she holding herself in place. As soon as his car is out of the drive, Bella wraps her arms around herself and looks toward their house.

"Bella, are you okay?" I frown and look down at Greg who's looking at Bella. Bella looks down at him a little confused before she shakes her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, Greg. I'm just being stupid and being a scary cat."

Greg looks at her almost if he's trying to reassure her with his looks alone. "You don't need to be scared, I'll protect you. I can even go and put on one of my superhero costumes that I have."

Bella smile and chuckle a little at him. "You know what, Greg, I think that's a great idea. Why don't you run in and get one," I say looking down at him. He gives a big smile and runs into the house.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

Bella looks at me and nods her head.

"Okay, I don't believe you, but I won't push you. But, I would like you to join Greg and me. After all, he wants to play the hero and he needs someone to save."

I feel a cold shiver going down my body as something flashes in Bella's eyes, before she shakes it off and nods her head at me. "Okay, if you're sure."

I give her a smirk, as I nod my head at her.

"Daaaaaaaaad."

I turn to my house as I hear Greg yell my name, as he runs out.

"Greg, stop yelling," I say, as I walk to him.

"Can you help me?" I nod my head, and bend down and fix his Superman costume.

"I'm going to be Superman. Dad you can be Lex Luthor, and Bella can be Lois Lane," Greg says as he smiles at me.

I chuckle shaking my head at him. "I think Bella might be a little old to be playing games."

Greg looks up at me.

"Nope, I'm not too old to play superhero games. I think your dad is just scared that you'll win."

I turn my head see Bella smiling down at me and Greg.

"All right, you're on, but remember that I'm the bad guy."

Bella and Greg both nod their heads at me. I slowly stand up. "So what's the ..." I cut myself off and pick Bella up throwing her over my shoulder. "Ha, ha, Superman, I've got your girl," I shout as I run away with Bella. I chuckle as Bella squeals.

It doesn't take us long to get the water guns out. Right now I have _kidnaped_ Bella again and we're hiding behind my shed.

"He's got some amount of energy," Bella pants out, as she peeks out to look for Greg.

"Well, that's something else he seems to get from me."

Bella looks at me strangely.

"Having a large amount of energy," I say wiggling my eyebrows as I grin at her. Her responding blush soon takes over her face and I can't help, but moan a little. "I love that color on you," I say softly, but I know Bella heard what I said, because her blush deepens.

"He's heading our way," I whisper to Bella, before I take hold of her hand and move her. I turn her so her back is flush with my front.

"Move aside Superman," I say in my most over the top evil voice. I can feel Bella's body shaking from trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'll move, just let Lois go," Greg says, but I can see his eyes twitch which means he up to something.

"I'll let her go once you've stepped on that stone over there," I say, as I point to the side of the yard with my head.

Greg walks over to the stone and I let out an evil chuckle. "Maybe I should've told him that the stones were coated in kryptonite!"

Greg looks at me before dropping to the ground.

Bella lets out a guffawing laugh. "Oh, Superman, you need to get up, you can't die!"

I look at her from the corner of my eye and grin. "Say your goodbyes, Lois," I say, as I pull us back and drop us to the ground. Bella screams as we fall and I pull her to me and whisper in to her ear. "It time for the big save, go and help Superman out."

Bella does what I ask and points the gun at me. "Crawl away from the kryptonite, Superman, I have him cornered."

Greg crawls over and stands next to Bella. "Time to go to jail Lex," Greg says with his hands on his hips.

I sit up putting my wrists together in front of me. "I was a fool to try taking you on ..." I get cut off when water hits me. I look up and Bella keeps firing, hitting me right in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that, Bella," I say, as I stand up and grin at her.

Then Greg grabs his water gun and starts to shoot me too.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, Greg?"

Greg gives his I'm a sweet, innocent boy look and I shake my head at him. I start to chase him and Bella around the two yards. Half an hour later we are all three completely soaked and laying on the grass.

"That was fun! It has been a while since I had that much fun."

I look to Bella as she speaks between her pants.

"Yeah, it was fun, you need to join us next time we play," I cut of my words as something flashes in Bella face. I sit a little up to see her eyes just in time to see a tear running down the side of her face. By the time I'm fully sitting up Bella seems to have shaken off whatever it was.

"Why don't you go and get dried off and change your clothes and we'll meet you back out here?" Bella looks at me nodding her head. I jump up and help her up.

"Hello, Edward."

I turn my head and frown. "Tanya," I say sharply.

"Tanya," Greg shouts, as he runs into her arms. Tanya picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Who is this? She's a little young for you don't you think?" Tanya sneers as she looks Bella up and down.

I look at Bella and notice that she appears worried. "Bella, this is my adopted mother, Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella, she lives next door."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella says as she puts her hand out.

"It's Denali—and you too," Tanya replies curtly before walking away with Greg in her arms.

"Sorry, I better go see what she wants."

Bella smiles at me and nods her head.

"Greg, go and get dry and put on your pajamas please," I say, as soon as I enter the house. I wait until I know he's upstairs, before speaking to Tanya. "What do you want, Tanya?"

Tanya smiles at me, then walks toward me, as she leans forward, I step back. "I was just going to kiss you on the cheek, Edward. And it's mom."

I chuckle a humorous laugh. "You lost all rights of me calling you mom, when you climbed into my bed."

Tanya rolls her eyes at me. "You're not my son by blood, and you were twenty at the time."

I close my eyes trying to calm myself as she keeps talking.

"Hell, maybe if you'd have just went with it, we could be married and raising Greg together"

I slam my hand down hard on the table beside me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I need some money and dad won't give me anything. He said I need to wait for alimony, but that's like another two weeks away," Tanya whines out.

I rub my face. "That means you just got alimony two weeks ago. How the hell can you spend five thousand in less than two full weeks?"

Tanya just keeps pouting her lips at me. "Please, Edward, I don't have any money and I need food. How else am I going to get by?"

I widen my eyes at her. "Maybe you should do something way out of the norm, like GET A JOB!"

Tanya gasps at me like I just called her a dirty name. "I can't work for common people. I married your dad so I wouldn't have to work. Can you please give your mommy some money? Either that or mommy will have to come here and eat every night."

I bit my lip to keep my mouth closed and walk away from her. I write her a check for five-hundred dollars and hand it to her.

"What, that's it?"

I look at her and nod my head. "Yes, Tanya, that's it. I really don't make that much and I have bills: rent, food, utilities, insurance, taxes, car payment, oh yeah and a kid to look after. I don't have a lot to spare and that is all I have. Take it or leave it."

Tanya puts her hands on her hips as she looks at me. "What about dad? I know he gives you money every month."

I shake my head at her. "No, I don't take it from him. I don't want to rely on anyone, ever again."

Tanya shakes her head at me. "You're lying, I saw it. You get two-thousand a month."

I chuckle at her again. "That goes into Greg's bank account, it is his college fund."

Tanya rolls her eyes at me. "Well give me some of that then."

I rub my head trying very hard to calm down. "That money is for him. It's for his future and his education. Besides it's set up so that no one can touch it, it is deposit only until he turns twenty-five. The only bill that the trust can pay from that account is an invoice from an accredited college of which he is enrolled into and will be attending. Now I do believe that it's time for you to go."

Tanya picks up her jacket and rolls her eyes. I slam the door closed as soon as she's out of it.

"Tanya," Greg says, as he walks into the living room.

"Sorry, bud, she had to go."

Greg nods his head and shrugs his shoulders. I think he has gotten used to Tanya's short visits.

"Why don't you come and help me make dinner?"

Greg smiles at me, and we head off to the kitchen. Greg and I spend the next few hours making pizza and cakes and watching a movie. As I have been working more on my ongoing burglary case, I allow Greg to stay up a little later. It's just past ten when I put him to bed.

Once I am done, I clean up the kitchen. I look out to the backyard and I frown noticing the light is on. I walk out the back door and I see Bella lying on the lawn looking at the sky. I chuckle and go to walk towards her, but Mike voice cut me off.

"Bella, I told not to spend all night out here." Mike stops at Bella's body and looks down at her.

"It a clear night. I just wanted to see the stars," Bella says in a quiet voice. Mike rubs his face, but doesn't say anything else. "Will you teach me how to fight?" Bella asks in her normal voice.

Mike shakes his head. "No, I don't think that's what you need right now. Besides it won't help you," Mike says, as he put his hands in his pockets.

Bella doesn't say anything and after a few minutes, Mike bends down to her. "You have to trust me. I know what's best for you. Right now the last thing you need to do is to learn to kick someone's ass."

Bella sits up and nods her head at him. He helps her to stand and walks her into their house. As he goes I glare at Mike's back. Mike stops at the door and looks around, but I know that I am enough in the dark that he can't see me. But his eyes still fall on my house. When I stare back at him I see his face looks like that of a predators, and I'm sure Bella is his prey. As long as she can't defend herself she's going to stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is interesting. What are your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I lay in bed, I start to think of a plan of action to help Bella out. I know one of the biggest things she needs to work on is her confidence. People don't understand that one of the first things an abusive partner does, is destroy their victim's confidence. So I will work on that when I talk to her. I'm also giving her some tips on how to defend herself. Hopefully, between those two things alone, it'll be harder for Mike to get away with his control and abuse. I have my work cut out for me though, because Mike put a stop to our running together.

The week passes slowly and my dreams are like full blown nightmares. I dream about Elizabeth and how she was found. Each time I see her dead body in my dreams, it changes into Bella and I wake up covered in sweat.

After dropping off Greg with Mrs. Cope, I head over to the police gym, trying to get rid of this frustration that's building up inside of me.

I'm surprised when I enter the gym and Bella is there punching the punching bag. I watch her for a few moments, before make my presence known.

"Mike's teaching you how to hit?" I say questioningly, as I walk towards her.

"What?"

I point to the bag and Bella chuckles. "No, he's working a double today, and well, he ... I didn't want to be alone all day."

I smile nodding my head. "Greg is not happy about school letting out for Christmas break, because he misses you. I think he's looking forward to Santa coming though."

Bella smiles, but I can see that it's a fake smile. "Okay, well, maybe I can give you some pointers?" Bella nods at me.

"Well, first, take your hair down," I say, as I pull the band from her hair.

"If your hair is in a ponytail, it gives an attacker something to hold on to. With your hair down, loose like this, it gives you a better chance."

Bella nods her head at me. "Okay."

"How about I work on teaching you some basics?" I walk Bella over to the mats. "If someone mugs you, just hand over want they want, things are replaceable no matter how much they seem not to be. If it looks as if they going to attack you use your confident sounding voice to talk to them."

Bella looks at me if I am nuts.

"I'll show you what I mean, attack me."

Bella looks at me and swings her hands toward me.

"Wait," I say strongly and Bella stops her arm movement and looks at me. "See? You stopped, by saying wait or stop, it will surprise the attacker and give you a chance to get you brain in fighting and survival mode."

Bella nods, as if she understands now what I meant.

"Remember attackers go for an easy target. So it's your job to make sure they know you're not one. Make it clear that you will fight them if need be." Again Bella nods her head at me.

"Next thing is the key areas to hurt someone."

Bella grins. "You mean SING?"

I chuckle and smile nodding my head. "Very good, yes, sing. Using the heel of your hand, you'll be aiming right here." I take hold of her hand showing her. "Hit up wards, okay?"

She nods and I move forward. Bella does the movement, but doesn't hit me hard.

"That's good," I tell her, knowing that I need to up her confidence, before she'll put some authority into this.

"Do you remember what SING stands for?"

Bella again smiles and nods her head. "It's for the four vulnerable points to hit someone who's attacking you: solar-plexus, instep, nose and groin."

I smile nodding my head. "Okay, turn around and I'll grab you from behind."

Bella does it, but as I wrap my arm around her neck, I feel her body shake a little. "You okay, Bella?"

She nods her head and then hits each of the SING points on me lightly.

"That's good, well done."

Bella smiles at me, and I place my hands over her arms. I'm a little alarmed that she moves away and pulls down on her long sleeves. I look at her covered arms, having the feeling that she may have marks from being hurt and is covering them up.

"I'm going to show you the right way to punch and kick someone now, without hurting yourself. Do you have a tank top under that?" Bella nods her head at me and I clear my throat.

"You may want to take the sweater off, or you might get over heated."

Bella shakes her head at me. "No, I want to keep it on."

"Bella, in your condition, it wouldn't be advised."

Bella looks at me frowns. "What?"

I sigh. "The baby, Bella," I say pointing at her tummy.

Bella looks down and then back to me shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant, why would you think that ... I mean ..."

I move toward her as she gets more and more upset. "It's okay, Bella, it was a honest mistake. Just the whole no drinking alcohol thing and Alice said she knows you don't have any allergies. She thought that maybe you might be pregnant."

Bella closes her eyes and opens them looking angry. "I'm not, and don't ..." Bella lets out a sigh. "I have to take medication. The stuff I take, shouldn't be mixed with alcohol, so ..."

I tilt my head to the side. "What do you take medication for? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

Bella looks to the floor. "I'm not really sure. Mike knows more about them. He makes sure I remember to take them, or gives them to me if I need them earlier than normal."

I start to feel really worried about this. "So you have no idea what they are?"

Bella shakes her head, but then nods it. "They help me. One is pink and the other is white. Can we talk about something else now?"

I sigh and nod my head at her. "Stand here, with your feet like this," I say showing her the stance. "You need to take a stance like this, as if you're shooting a bow and arrow."

Bella copies my movement. "Like this?"

"Yep, pretty much," I say, fixing her stance a little before moving on. "This way you're not face to face with the attacker, and it gives him less of a body area to attack."

"Oh, okay," she says.

"Arms up like this, and close your fists like this." I again show her what I want her to mimic. "Now put your left fist at your cheek and the right goes just under your chin." Again Bella does what I tell her. "When punching, make sure your thumb is on the outside, down against your first and second finger under the knuckles.

I hold the punching bag and Bella punches and kicks it for the next few minutes. "You're doing great," I cheer her on.

Bella smiles at me, and I let the bag go and walk around behind her.

"Always keep your hands up, don't drop them." I place my hands over hers and again I can feel her shake a little. "You're doing great, I swear they won't know what hit them, you look like an angel, but hit like a boxer." I am not sure what happened, but Bella flies away from me, and starts to shake. "Bella what's wrong?"

I move towards Bella, but she presses herself against the wall more. "Bella, it's me, Edward. I am not going to hurt you," I say, raising my hands and showing them to her.

"No, no, no, please, no!" Bella grips her hair and rocks back and forth.

"Hey, Bella." I turn and see Mike looking between Bella and I. Soon as he looks at Bella he runs over to her. "Bella, it's okay, I'm right here. Calm down, it's Mike." He places his hand on she shoulder and Bella start to scream and hit him. I look at her face, and I can see that she's really frightened.

"Don't touch me! You're not allowed to touch me!"

Mike grips Bella arms. "Bella Marie, it's Michael." Bella stops screaming and just looks at him and then bursts out crying before pushing him away and running out of the room.

"I don't know what happen in here, but I will find out. I'll deal with you later," Mike says before going after Bella

I stand and look around the room. I have no clue what I did to cause Bella to react the way she did. I'm even more convinced now that Mike is abusing her. Not to mention, it sounds as if he is drugging her as well.

I rub my face, knowing that I may have to tell Marcus about this. I really don't have a choice anymore, and the longer I leave it and say nothing, the more danger Bella will be in.

I grab a quick shower and get dressed. I head up to my department and see the Mike is in his office and Bella seems to be asleep on his sofa.

I knock on Marcus' door and he yells for me to come in.

"Hi, sir, I would like a moment of your time."

He nods his head at me and waves at me to sit. "I was going to call you in here later anyway. Mike says you have been giving him some grief?"

I chuckle shaking my head. I should've known he would get here first. "I think he is drugging and abusing Bella."

Marcus shakes his head at me. "Yes, he told me what you were thinking, but you're wrong. Now he asked you to stay away from, Bella, his wife. When he first told me I thought he was taking things a little far, but after this afternoon, I am telling you as your boss—stay away from her."

I look to him in shock. "Look, she said he's been giving her medication, but she's not sure what it's for. She's very skittish, and I've seen her covered in blood, and screaming for him to stop. She's not allowed out the house without him or anyone in the house. He control her every movement and action."

Marcus rolls his eyes at me. "Her medication is prescribed by a doctor, who is ironically, your dad! She has nose bleeds from time to time. And she is a little skittish, but hell, there are worse things that could be wrong with her. She's just really shy and doesn't do well with horror films. Now, if that's all, Edward?"

I jump out of my seat angry that he doesn't seem to see the danger Bella is in. As I go out of the door a picture on his wall catches my eye. The photograph is of him, his wife and a young boy, and the young boy looks an awful lot like no other than Mike.

I march my way over to my desk and start to moving stuff around. "Wow, someone's in a mood," Emmett chuckles. I turn my head and glare at him to make him stop and hold up his hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shake my head at him. "I don't want to talk about it. Hell, I don't want to talk at all.

Thankfully, Emmett takes the hint and doesn't try to talk to me again. A few hours later, Mike's door opens and he walks out and into Marcus' office.

"Edward ..." I look up seeing Bella standing by my desk. "I'm real sorry about this afternoon. I don't think it's such a great idea to teach me self-defense anymore." Bella looks to the ground and I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you react like that ."

Bella shakes her head at me. "This was all on me, all my fault," Bella says before walking over to Marcus' office, where Mike is at.

I watch them carefully and see that Bella seems to shy away from Marcus. Mike keeps his arm around her and squeezes her arm from time to time. After he's done talking with Marcus, Mike walks out with Bella. Neither of them even looks my direction as they walk away.

I can't seem to shake the bad mood for the rest of the day. It's almost seven at night when I arrive home, after getting a sleepy Greg I head back over to my house, but laughing coming from my back garden makes me walk round. When I get there, I find Bella and Mike sitting in their backyard and it looks as if they are having a picnic. I stand back and watch them. This is the first time I have really seen Bella smile around Mike. Hell, she seems happier right now, than I have ever noticed before.

I walk back round to the front of my house and get Greg off to bed. It doesn't take my worn out son long to fall asleep. I warm up my dinner and grab myself a beer. I might as well enjoy my back yard patio and the nice evening. As I walk out, both Mike and Bella look my direction. I didn't figure they would still be out here.

"Evening, Edward," Bella says, as she smiles at me.

I smile back at her. "Evening, Bella, Mike."

Mike shakes his head and leans toward Bella talking in her ear. I watch as she pout at him and he shakes his head and again speaks into her ear. Bella lets out a huff and stands up.

"Good night, Edward," she says sweetly to me, and then walks away.

"Where is my goodnight?" Mike shouts after her.

Bella turns around and looks at him. "Goodnight, Mike."

I hold back the chuckle over the tone she used. Once she's in the house Mike turns to me. "Look, I understand why you did what you did, but please know that I do know what is best for Bella."

I shake my head at him. "No, you want to control her. You want to turn her into a thing that does only as you say. I mean, do you even love her?"

Mike looks at me as if he wants to kill me. "She is my wife!"

I shake my head seeing that he did not answer my question. "That doesn't mean you know or do what is best for her," I say, as I stand up.

"Look you've only known her a few months, and had a few talks in this backyard as you've jogged around it. As for you and I, we have barely spoken. You don't know me, or her! Therefore you don't know what we have between us. That girl, right now, is the most important person in my life. I will kill for her, and I will lay down my life for her."

I shake my head at him. "Do you love her, with your whole heart?"

Mike looks at me and then to his house. "Yes."

Right then I saw it, the small flash in his eyes that tells me he is lying. He doesn't love her! I know by the look on his face that he knows, I know.

"She won't leave me. You won't be able to play the knight in shining armor, and save her. She'll go where I go and be in my care. She'll be by my side, until I tell her otherwise." Mike doesn't give me a chance to say anything, as he walks away from me.

I glare at his back the whole time, knowing this is going to be a lot harder than what I first thought. But the thought of failing to save Bella, cuts me too deep. I can't, I won't, lose her, to him.

"Daddy, Santa's been here!"

I groan, but peek out and look at Greg from one of my eyes. "I'm too tired to get up," I say in my sleepy voice.

"But,Daddddy ..." Greg says, as he shakes me.

I grab him and pull him into my bed. "Lay here and sleep with me, Greg, it's not even six yet." With a moan and groan, Greg lies down and hugs into me. Just as I think he is going to rest, he starts fidgeting.

"Daddy, it's after six now." I look up at my clock and see that the digital display reads 6:03. I let out a sigh and know that there's no way Greg will go back to sleep.

"Okay, okay, I am up, let's go and see if you've been a good boy."

We walk to the living room and Greg sees the presents and looks at me excitedly. "Can I get a coffee first?" Greg nods his head and I walk into the kitchen making some toast as well as my coffee. When I walk back in the living room, Greg has pulled the large box out that I hid at the back and is picking at the paper.

"Here drink this orange juice and eat some toast." Greg drinks his juice in one gulp and takes a large bite of his toast and looks back at me.

"Ready—steady—open," I say. As soon as the word open is out of my mouth, Greg starts ripping open his presents.

I drink my coffee slowly waking up, while watching his face light up as he sees what he got. He picks up a box and runs over to me and bounces onto my lap. "Can we play?"

I nod my head at him. "Yes, but we need to clean this mess up first. Grandpa, and his girlfriend, Esme, are coming for lunch."

Greg jumps off my knee and picks up the black garbage bag. "Is Tanya coming?"

I shake my head at him, she had called at the beginning of the week to say that her sister Kate was taking her away. She said she was too sad to spend Christmas alone again. "Not this year. You talked to her earlier this week, remember?"

"Yeah, she said that Miss Esme was a playboy bunny, gold dinging, who ..."

I jump up and cover his mouth. "Tanya was just being mean, and don't repeat anything she says."

Greg nods his head at me. "Dad?"

I look at Greg, while holding open the garbage bag for him. "Yes, Greg?"

"What's a playboy bunny?"

I gulp looking at him. "It's ... er ... uh ..." Fuck, what the hell do I say to him? The phone rings and I try to hide my smile that I may get away from answering him, I get up. "You keep picking up the paper and mess, while I get the phone."

I go over to it. "Hello," I say

"Hi, Edward, I know that it's Christmas, but I really need someone to come in at some point tonight." I rub my forehead, but can here the desperation in Marcus' voice.

"I can come in tonight, once Greg is in bed. Mrs. Cope will be back around seven." Thankfully she already said if I got called in she could watch Greg overnight again.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll let them know to expect you after eight," he says.

"Yep," I sigh and hang up the phone.

"Well, you've did a great job picking up, Greg. Come help start lunch, and then we'll play one of your games." He follows me to the kitchen and we make fast work of setting things up for our lunch. It isn't long before we are back in the living room, playing a board game.

"I win again," Greg shouts, as he jumps up and down.

I smile at him, as the doorbell sounds.

"Yes, grandpa's here. Do you think he will play?"

I shrug my shoulders at him. "We can ask, lets go and let him in."

Greg runs to the door and opens it, but instead of Carlisle's voice, I hear Bella's, "Merry Christmas, Greg."

I turn around and sure enough, Bella is standing at the door.

"Bella, are you going to come in and play a game with us?" Greg asks. I smile a little over how excited he is to see her.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Mike has been called into work, so I have to go to his Aunt and Uncle's house."

I move to the door and open it wider, giving Bella a smile. "You can stay with us, if you like, Bella? We would love to have you over for a while."

Bella looks at me giving me a small smile, before looking over to her house. "Thank you, and I so would love to stay here—much more than spend time with Mike's Aunt. I get enough of her mothering ways at work. But I already promised Mike I would go. I just came over to drop off this." Bella hands Greg a present and he smiles happily up at her.

"Thank you so much, Bella, you didn't have to." I nod my head in agreement with my son, proud of his manners.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted too. Have a good day, both of you," Bella says, as she walks backwards.

"You too Bella," we say together.

She waves and I watch her going to Mike's car. He looks at me and then to Greg, giving my son a small smile and then he gets into his car.

Greg goes back into the living room and opens the gift from Bella. I am shocked as it looks like a handmade police uniform that would fit Greg very well. Along with it, is a pair of toy hand cuffs, an official looking note pad and even an ID. I look at the ID and chuckle, _Detective Greg Cullen, _it even has a photo of him_._ Everything looks very real and very close to what I have. This must have taken Bella ages to do.

"Dad, can I go and put it on?" I nod my head at Greg and he runs out of the living room. I shake my head, as the doorbell sounds off again. I walk over to it and this time it's Carlisle and Esme.

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle," I say, as I allow them in. "It's good to see you again, Esme."

"You as well, Edward," she replies sweetly. I take their coats and walk them into the living room.

"Dad, what do you think?"

I turn and look to Greg and smile at him. "You look great, let's take your picture and we can give it to Bella." I jump up and grab my camera and snap a few pictures. After that, Greg opens his gifts from Carlisle and Esme and we eat lunch.

"Can I talk to you, Carlisle?" he looks up at me and nods his head at me. "It's about Bella, I'm worried about her." Carlisle frowns at me and tilts his head to the side. "She's a patient of yours. She and her husband Mike live next door. I think he's abusing her, and well ... she said she takes medication. I think he over uses it on her. She doesn't even know what they're for or what they're called!"

Carlisle shakes his head at me. "I do know who you're talking about. Because of doctor and patient confidentiality I can't get in to it with you. However, I promise to check her over fully when she comes to see me again next month."

I sigh, because I can hear in his tone that he doesn't believe me. Just like what happened with Tanya, he won't believe me until the facts are staring him in the face, and he has no choice, but to believe me. Only this time, Bella is the one that could end up really hurt, or even dead.

Carlisle walks away from me and goes back to playing with Esme and Greg. The rest of the afternoon is spent playing the different games Greg got.

The week after Christmas passed quickly. I change my tune towards Mike. I thought if I pretend that I had dropped the whole abusing Bella thing, Mike may let his guard down. So I attempt to be his friend. Mike seems to tighten the rope he has on Bella. If he is at work, she's there with him. I like this, because at least then I can see her too. More often than not she'd have lunch at the same time as Emmett and me. Mike trying to show he is a good guy always accepts my invite to eat with us. When she can't be with him at work, she is at his aunt's house.

Tonight is New Year's Eve and I am having a small yard party, since we've had an exceptionally warm and dry winter. I look around the yard and my home seeing that everything seems to be set up.

"Dad." I turn around see Greg coming out to the garden. "When are people going to start coming?"

I sigh he has been asking me the same question for the past seven hours. "I told you around nine."

He looks to my watch. "What time is it now?"

I chuckle and show him my watch. "The big had is at eight." Greg nods his head. "That's the minute hand, so how many minutes is that?"

"The minutes, is forty," he says after thinking about it.

I nod my head at him. "And the little hand is in between the eight and nine."

Greg bites his lip thinking. "The little hand tells us the hour, so it's 8:40?"

I nod my head at him. "That's right, but we would say twenty minutes to nine."

Greg smiles at me. "So they'll all be coming soon then?"

I nod my head at him. "Yes, that's what that means."

"I can't wait," he hoots, with a fist pump. I smile as he begins to jump around the yard. I walk over and push play on the docking station to start the music. "Hey, Bella, people are coming soon to our party. Can you dance with me?" I hear Greg ask. I chuckle looking around seeing that Greg has already dragged Bella to the makeshift dance area.

"Edward," I hear and look up seeing Mike sitting a case of beer down.

"Mike, I see my son has stolen your wife."

Mike chuckle and nods his head. "Yes, but she's so good with him and looks so good with him, it's good to see." I turn and look at them and nod my head. "I'm not sure how long we'll stay, Bella doesn't like parties."

I nod my head at him, but see that he's still staring at Greg and Bella. I look to them and listen to them talk as Mike talks to me.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Greg says.

"So, are you any further along in getting a break on the case of burglaries?" Mike asks me

"Sure, Greg," Bella answers, as she dances with him.

"No, not really. Whoever is responsible is rather good at covering their tracks. I can't help, but feel as if we are missing something key in the cases."

Mike nods his head and takes a drink of beer at the same time as I do. I tune back into my son, who has finally stopped laughing from Bella spinning him around.

"What is a playboy bunny, whore?"

Both Mike and I spit it out our beer, as we hear what Greg has just asked.

"I only want to know, because that's what Tanya said Miss Esme was, and I asked daddy, but he did not finish telling me."

"Well, you see ... a playboy bunny, is when a girl dresses up as a bunny rabbit. Now the last word, it is not a very nice word, so now I have told you about the last word, we shouldn't ever say it again, okay?"

I chuckle shaking my head as Greg looks at Bella. "I didn't know it was bad word," Greg says lowly. He knows that I don't allow him to say bad words.

"I know, sweetheart, and it's okay to ask if someone says something you don't understand. But remember after you've been told about the not nice words, we should try hard not to ever say them again."

Greg seems happy with what Bella said and begins to dance with her again.

"So your dad is dating a playboy bunny?"

I look at Mike who is holding back a smile. "No, Tanya my adopted mom, was being a bitch." I hear a gasp and look to see Greg looking at me and Bella shaking her head at me.

"Bella, my dad said one of those not nice words."

I don't even look at him as Bella is glaring at me like she caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

"I know, I heard him, now what should happen to your dad?" Bella asks, looking down at Greg and I turn my head and smile at him.

"When I've been bad, I get punished and get like time out. I think my dad needs a time out."

Bella, chuckles. "So do I," Bella says.

"Or maybe we just need to wash his mouth out with soap." I glare at Mike as he adds in his two cents.

"What if I said I was sorry, and wouldn't do it again?" I ask giving Bella and Greg my best smile.

"Well, if you promise not to do it again?" Greg says, looking at me questioningly.

I nod my head at him to reassure him I'll be good. "I promise I won't say that again," I say crossing my heart.

"Unless you're talking about a female dog," Mike says and chuckles at the double meaning.

I chuckle when Bella glares at Mike. "Okay, Dad, then you are forgiven," Greg says and I wink at him.

It doesn't take long for Rose and Emmett, Marcus and Didyme, Carlisle and Esme, and sadly I invited Jasper which means Alice came along too, to arrive.

Greg was a trooper and stays up until eleven, when he falls asleep on Bella's lap. After she gives a pleading look to both Mike and I, she asks if she can take Greg up to his room and tuck him in. I think the look was more for Mike than me.

The men and the women seem to split off into groups, but as I watch Mike and Bella, I notice that they would often look at each other.

"So, Mike, I have been dying to ask, Bella seems a little shy, but I have heard that the shy girls are always fire-crackers in bed."

Mike looks at Emmett in confusion. "Emmett, here is trying to ask you how good Bella is in bed, and if she's kinky," Jasper clear up.

"I will not disrespect my wife and talk about that stuff to you," Mike says in a tone that is clear that he's not going to change his mind.

Emmett pouts, but I feel relieved that I don't have to hear what Mike and Bella are into sexually. Her screaming his name out every night is enough as it is.

"Oh, come on, Mike. Edward told me she is a screamer, and he hears her almost every night screaming your name."

I just look at Emmett with my mouth open, as I feel Mike's eyes drilling a hole in my head.

"So ... what about you then, Edward? I've not seen or heard anything from your house?"

I turn my head to Mike. "I have a son to look after, and I'm not into random hook ups." I get up and walk away. As I head to the kitchen, I can hear the women talking in the living room.

"I can't believe Mike hasn't given you an orgasm," Alice says.

This alone makes me stop and frown. No orgasm, then why the fuck is she screaming out his name?

"I didn't say that?" Bella quickly spits out, and the other's laugh.

"Come on, sweetie, we know by the way you reacted when we asked. Don't worry, I use to fake it too," Rose say's in a softer tone that what Alice was using.

"Do you at least have toys? I mean you can give yourself one right?"

"Toys? What no ... I'm ... not allow ... I mean I don't have them. And yeah, I think I have, you know," Bella stutters out.

"He must be tiny teeny if he can't have you screaming for real. I'd divorce Jasper if he could help me reach my O's-ya-knows?" I glare at the wall at the patronizing tone Alice is using.

"No, Mike's real big. I mean big ... he's huge. When I saw it, I was freaked out," Bella says.

"Oh, well that would be it then. If he's real big and you're still a little too tight, well, let's face it, then it would be uncomfortable. Making you unable to relax, you have to learn to relax, it always helps," Rose says.

"I'm just going get a bottle of water, anyone want anything?" Bella asks. I quickly move to the kitchen, so she doesn't know that I have overheard her talking. I make myself busy in the kitchen, but feel the moment when Bella walks in.

"Hey, I'm just getting a bottle of wine for Alice and some water for me, okay?"

I turn and look at her seen that she still has a blush on her face. "Of course, there's plenty there. Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask, as she stands next to me.

"Yes, thank you, for inviting me ... well us ... Mike and I."

I nod my head and watch as she plays with her wedding rings. "Do you want to sit out there for a few moments, with me?" I ask pointing to the side patio table.

Bella looks at me and nods her head. "I'll give this to Alice and tell her that I'm sitting outside for a bit."

I nod my head at her and grab Bella's water and some snacks and set them on the table.

"Hey," Bella says. I look at Bella seeing she's now standing next to me. I help her to sit and pull my seat next to hers. "Thank you." I smile at her and she looks back at me.

We both jump, as we hear a loud bang. We turn our heads and see the fireworks. I look to the house and wait, but as the minutes pass and no one comes out I relax and so does Bella. She lays her head on my shoulder and I slowly move my arm until it goes around her. We sit in the quiet for a while and before long, her head is more on my chest than my shoulder.

"I love fireworks, they can be really pretty."

"Me too, I used to light them off before Greg was here. Now he's getting older and I think it'll be something I'll have to do in July. You could help me pick them out."

Bella, closes her eyes and her smile falls a little. "I'd love that," she says before looking back to the sky. Bella's eyes close for a few minutes and we sit in silence. I hear the music being turned up a little and she opens her eyes and she smiles at me. "I love this song. Mom and me ... we used to dance to this all the time."

I listen to what's playing. _"So lately, been wondering. Who will be there to take my place."_ It's '_The Calling, Wherever You Will Go_.' Standing up, I pull Bella with me. I pull her a little away from the table and into my arms. We begin dancing. She's so close. I can feel her heartbeat. I look into her eyes and feel myself getting lost. A rumble brings me out of it and the rain starts to fall. I sigh and start to pull away from her, so we can go into the house.

"Wait, I've always wanted to dance in the rain. Even more so after watching the movie. '_Singing in the Rain_.'"

I look at her and listen to words that are been sang. _"I know now, just quite how. My life and love might still go on."_ I pull her back to me and began dancing with her again. _"In your heart, in your mind. I'll stay with you for all of time."_ We seem to stare into each other eyes, and I know Rose was right in what she said to me at the Christmas party. I am in love with Bella. But I can't and won't have her, as long as she is with Mike.

"If I could make you mine. I'll go wherever you will go. I'll go wherever you will go," I sing to her along with the song. As it ends I close my eyes. But as I feel her lips on mine, they open again. I kiss her back and embrace her cheek and neck in my palm. I finally come to my senses and pull back.

I look at her, feeling all of the pent up desire and feelings pouring from my soul. "I can't do this ... I can't ... I won't be with a girl that belongs to another man." Bella looks at me as if she is confused. "You're Mike's wife. That means you belong to him. But that does not give him the right to hurt you, or to pull you down. I swear I will protect you from him and his family. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Choose me. Be with me, and I swear that I will make you happy."

"Bella, it's time to go now." I look up and see Mike coming our way and he does not look pleased.

"Please, Bella you don't have to go with him. I know you feel something for me."

Bella shakes her head and give me a pleading look. "Bella, say goodnight, now." I look to Mike and glare at him, only to find that he is glaring at me.

"I'm sorry," Bella sobs out before walking over to Mike. He looks down at her and she ducks her head away from him. He grips her arm and talks into her ear and she shakes her head at him looking as if she's in shock.

"Let her go," I say and Mike just sneers at me.

"This fucking ends now. You will no longer go anywhere near her!" Bella looks between us and touches Mike's chest.

"Please, Mike, I'm sorry. This wasn't his fault. I kissed him, he pushed me away ... it was me ... please!" Mike looks at her and points to their house. Bella looks at me and then to the house and starts to walk away.

"Yes, she kissed me, but I kissed her back. I wanted her to kiss me. She deserves better than you," I say to Mike. "I will have her ..." I start but Mike's fist hits my nose and I fall to the ground.

"Stay away," Mike yells.

"Oh my God, Edward!" I hear Bella yell. I look to see that Mike has stopped her from coming to me.

"What the hell is going on out here?" I look to the others who are all looking between the three of us.

"Nothing, Edward just said something he shouldn't have," Mike says.

"We're going home now, goodnight." I look up at Bella, but watch her walk away with Mike.

* * *

**A/N: Well were you expecting that? We think we'll just ... yeah ... go hide over here and wait to hear what your responses are for this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

The week after my New Year's Eve party passed without me seeing Bella at all. I haven't even see Mike who took a week off from work. It seems being the boss, who is the big boss's nephew, has it bonus points and rewards. Everyone has quizzed me on what happened between Bella and me. No one seemed very happy when I wouldn't tell them anything. It was not because I felt bad or guilty about the kiss between Bella and me. I kept quiet because I felt the need to protect her still, even if it's just from people thinking badly of her.

I arrive at work and see that Marcus is standing in Emmett and my office, right by our desks.

"Morning, Edward, we've got another break in," Marcus says looking at me as I enter the room.

I nod my head at him in recognition and the take the file he is handing over. I look at the paperwork and see that this time it was a Miss Stanley that got hit. Miss Stanley just lives on Fourth Avenue—this is basically right outside the Police Station's back door. Whoever this is, they're getting more and more, cocky and brazen that is clear.

"Is crime scene done, so we can head over there right away?" I ask looking between Emmett and Marcus. Marcus nods at me, and Emmett picks up his stuff.

"We need to find out who this is. People are starting to panic," Marcus says as Emmett and I turn to leave.

"Emmett, Edward," Mike says as he walks passed us on our way out. Emmett replies with a wave, but I don't bother even looking his way or even acknowledge him at all.

"Edward, you need to talk this out with him." I don't look Emmett's way as he talks. "They are married. They have a commitment to each other, just because you like Bella doesn't mean you have to turn Mike into the bad guy."

I slam the car door closed and watch Emmett go around to the other side.

"Emmett you haven't a clue what you're talking about so shut the fuck up about it all," I say as he gets into the car.

"Then tell me, help me understand why you hate Mike so much. I mean other than he has the girl you so badly want."

I let out a sigh. "I really honestly believe that he beats her," I say and I feel Emmett eyes on me.

"What? Are you sure?" I nod my head at him.

"Tell me everything you've learned so far," he says.

Shaking my head, I pull in to Miss Stanley's driveway. "Not enough time, later." Emmett nods his head as we walk toward Miss Stanley's front door.

Emmett and I spend the next few hours doing interviews of all the neighbors on the street and still come up with nothing. Nobody heard or saw anything. The CSI team again came up with no evidence in or around the home. This is really starting to get to me. I feel as if I am missing something on this case. I feel like the answer to the puzzle is right in front of my nose. There are all these little pieces of the jigsaw puzzle missing yet. I just wish we could catch a break so everything that we do have would fall into place.

It's well into the afternoon when Emmett and I get to take a break. While we are at lunch, I fill Emmett in on everything that has happened between Bella and Mike that I observed.

"Okay, this does sound odd, but just take a break. I think you are too close to think clearly. Maybe they have a Dom and submissive relationship, and she a willing party?" I look at him and sigh.

"What about the medication he gives her?"

Emmett takes a bite of his lunch and looks at me. "But didn't you say that it is your dad that gives it to her?" I nod, and take a bite of my food. "Well then I'm inclined to think that more than likely it has to be something she needs. Maybe she just doesn't want to tell you? Maybe she's embarrassed about what she has to take? Anyway," Emmett stops talking when I look at him he's looking behind me. "Hey, Mike, how is Bella? I heard she was under the weather last week?"

Mike looks to Emmett and then to me. "She's much better thanks. She just takes too much on at times and blames herself for others misbehaviors." Mike looks at me as he speaks to Emmett making it clear he blames me.

"Rose's book club girls are reading an erotic story it's about a guy who a Dom and he seduces some young nun into submitting to him. Well I read a few pages I must say it has some appeal to have a young woman do everything you tell her and call you master."

Mike tilts his head and just looks at Emmett. Even I am wondering why he just went all left field on the conversation. I just continue eating wondering where the hell he is going with this.

"Come on, Mike, you're married. Are you telling me you wouldn't want Bella to be your salve girl for a day? Rose and I tried some of that stuff last weekend. No joke, I never seen her come as hard as she did. I mean, fuck, it was running down her legs," Emmett says happily and bites into his sandwich again.

Mike looks at me then back to Emmett as he opens and closes his mouth a few times. "Emmett, you do realize that there is such a thing as too much information. As for the book, yes I have heard about it. There was much I did not like and there was a lot that I did. Again I would like to say what Bella and I do, stays between us. I will not share intimate details with you or anyone."

Emmett pouts and looks at me. "What about you Eddy? Would you tie up, spank and fuck a girl silly, until she couldn't stop coming?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "Emmett, I will say that I have to agree with Mike on this one. There are some things you just don't share with coworkers, or anyone for that matter."

Emmett rolls his eyes. "But I don't mind sharing. Anyway, so here Rose is dressed in this school girl uniform. She was in the garage in her car. She was driving way too fast and I was of course a cop that pulls her over. We did the whole license, registration and proof of insurance. She was acting all shy, and upset.

"Then she was begging me to let her off. She tried to bribe me, so I got her out of the car and placed her under arrest. Let's just say when I handcuffed her and read her the Miranda rights she really started begging. By the time I got her into my police cruiser she was really begging me. It was so hot listening to her beg me for my big hard cock. So here we are ..."

I hold up my hand and give him a look. "I don't think we need any more information Emmett," Mike says as he nods his head and gets up.

"Well I'm sure you don't, but Eddy here may want to hear it. I mean with it all happening in his seat in the cruiser and all."

My faces pales and I look at Emmett who is chuckling away. "Emmett?"

"Oh, no, I would want to over share." Emmett just grins at me.

I groan out and know for a fact this now going to be in my mind every time I'm in the damn car now. Fuck it looks as if I am going to have to give it a good cleaning and ban Emmett from taking it home ever again!

Emmett and I spend the rest of the day trying to put all the pieces of the growing number of burglaries together. The only thing they all have in common, is the owners have all moved into their homes within the last six months. They all have different realtors, and we have canvased and spoke to the different companies. They all use different alarms companies, but this is now our next piece we are planning to dig deeper into.

"I'll take the first four you take the last three?" I say and Emmett nods his head at me.

Emmett and I talk to each of the companies finding nothing new out. We also check out the men that arrived to install the alarms and each of them have also checked out.

"What next?" I look at Emmett shaking my head.

"I have no clue. We need to compile a list of all new arrived home owners within the last six to eight months. We need to be sure we double check it thoroughly. Somehow we need to keep an eye out on some of those properties."

"We can't go scaring people, without reason." Emmett just looks at me.

"I know, I know but what else can we do?"

Emmett shakes his head, but he starts to pull all the information.

I arrive home almost three hours late. "I have made your dinner, it's in the oven. Greg's fast asleep." I nod my head at Mrs. Cope and walk her across the street to her house.

"Thank you, and I want to look over your home tomorrow just to be on the safe side." She gives a smile and a chuckle.

"Of course, dear, now you have a good night, son." She leans over and gives me a kiss on the check and then heads into her home.

On the way back I look at my home to see that it looks fine and have a quick listen on the baby monitor. Not hearing anything unusual I knock on Mike and Bella's door. It only takes Mike a few moments to answer it.

"Yes Edward?" I look at him with a frown as he looks stressed and tired.

"Just wanted to make sure you check over your home, were not any closer to finding who's doing the break-ins, but they seem to be target new home owners. I'm going to check Mrs. Cope's home over tomorrow, since she just bought that place. I just want to make sure that nothing happens to Bella."

Mike nods his head, but then gets a puzzled look on his face. "Edward, these break-ins, do they take much?" I shake my head.

"Just manly little things but they do make a mess of the homes. It's almost as if they're just ransacking the places. They have taken mainly jewelry and money. You know smaller things that are easily liquidated. Only twice has someone been in the homes and they have been hurt badly, but never got a look at the attacker."

Mike nods his head. "I'll check over everything again, but this house is pretty secure."

I nod my head. "Good, well see you later then." I walk away a little disappointed that I didn't get a chance to see Bella. Fuck, I'm way over my head on this. I can't believe how much I miss her. There is still a voice in my head that screams at me to say fuck it, have her. Wear her down and beg her to leave him—to choose me. And that's when the pain really hits me, because I have a feeling she would choose Mike if she had to choose. He has her so unsure of herself and so scared. She is so dependent on him, she actually believes that she can't do anything without him.

I frown and look at Greg he seems really quiet this morning. "Hey, bud, what's up?" He doesn't look at me, he just shakes his head. I sigh rubbing my face, hating when he's down like this. "Did something happen at school, or with Mrs. Cope?" Again he just shakes his head at me. "Okay, why don't you go and get ready then?"

He nods his head and walks slowly to his bedroom. It takes everything I have not to run over to Bella's and ask her if something happened. It takes Greg a lot longer to get ready than it normally does.

"Come on, little man, cheer up. Just think you will see Bella really soon and she ..." I don't even get to finish what I was starting to say before Greg bursts into tears. I hug him to me rubbing his back. "Hey now what's this?"

He mumbles something which I can't make out. I sit with him on my lap in my car. I watch as Bella goes over to Mike's car but stops and then walks towards mine with her face full of concern and hurt. Before she can get past Mike's car he pulls her around and shakes his head at her. She looks at him and then to me and Greg, before turning back to Mike nodding her head then dropping it. She walks away and gets into Mike's car and I let out a sigh.

"Tell me what it is, or talk to Bella, I'm sure she'll be able ..."

Greg starts to shake his head again and I wipe away his tears. "Sh-she nottt my tea-ch-er any-more," Greg says between his sobs. I close my eyes hearing the pain in his voice. I pull him closer and hug him tight, and he starts to calm down a little. "Mrs. Whitlock said that Mrs. Newton ... Bella, had to move to another classroom," he says after a few minutes pass.

"I'm sorry little man." I feel my own tears about to spill but I manage to hold them back.

"And she doesn't come over and see us anymore." I continue to hold him to me as he calms all the way down.

It takes me another five minutes before I am able to put him in his seat and drive away. When I get to Greg class he is almost ten minutes late but I am still able to pull Alice a side. "Why is Bella not in this class anymore?"

Alice rolls her eyes at me. "She said she had a personal problem with the class and asked to be moved to another. I am taking it that it must have something to do with your falling out?" Alice asks, in a way that tells me she is fishing for information, like always.

I shake my head at her. "So this whole thing is Bella's doing?"

Alice nods her head at me and looks around the room. "I need to go." I nod my head feeling my anger surfacing.

I am so angry that Bella has allowed Greg to become attached to her only to yank her affection away from him. This is truly everything I've feared. I'm angrier at myself than I am at Bella, because I could've stopped this. I should've stopped this, but I really never thought she would throw him away like this.

The more the day goes by the angrier I feel. I am angry at Bella for playing games with my son. I'm angry at myself for trusting her to be good to my son. I'm damn sure angry at Mike, because I honestly believe this is all because of him. She knew how I felt about women, and she kissed me—okay I may've kissed her back—but what red blooded male wouldn't.

My mind keeps going back to what Emmett said about her been a willing party about them have a kinky and perverse relationship. I hope to fucking God she has not been playing me, because I really do think I will lose it.

"Is Greg alright?" I look up and see Mike looking down at me. If I didn't know better I would say the he was really worried about him.

"He's fine, nothing I can't handle," I say trying to hold myself in my seat.

"Bella was worried about him this morn ..."

I laugh loudly, cutting him off and he looks at me a little confused. "Really, is she now? I guess that's why she changed classes. She was there playing the best friend, and a mother figure to him, and then just gets up and leaves him alone. She didn't even tell me first, if she had I could've at least talked to him. But hell no, why would we go and do something decent? He was blindsided by it, and so was I. This morning my son sobbed in my arms for over half hour, he was late for school, all because she cares so much. Just save the bullshit for someone else."

Mike looks down and sighs. "Edward, Bella did not make this choice lightly. She did talk ..."

I cut him off again, but by standing up this time. "Save it! I don't want to hear it. You won, because I really don't give a fuck if you beat her, or whatever it is you do to her, I no longer care at all. She hurt my son and that's really a fucking hard limit for me." I start to walk away only to have Mike grab my arm.

"She talked to him before moving classes. It killed her, it still kills her but it was a choice she had to make. You may not understand it—hell you may never know why—but know that she didn't do this to hurt him or to hurt you. The fact that he was crying this morning over her choice is hurting her Edward. If you're angry then take it out on me, because I really don't know how much more she can take, before she is pushed over the edge." Mike lets me go and I frown having a wave of apprehension and alarm settle in my gut.

The rest of January came and went without me seeing Bella again. Mike seemed to keep well out of my way too. Greg is slowly getting back to the happy boy he was. I can still see on his face how much he's missing Bella. I—on the other hand—am feeling like I'm being torn apart from the inside out. I keep dreaming about her. I can even smell her on my bed sheets which I find really strange because she's only been in my house once and never went upstairs.

I have even worked out more these past weeks than I have ever done in my whole life. But I can't seem to get rid of the anger I feel. It's just sitting there eating away at me from the inside out.

The case that Emmett and I have been working on so hard, is still ongoing. Thankfully, yet sadly there has been no more break-ins since the Stanley case, which means no new evidence. Marcus thinks they've moved to another town now, but we're still keeping our eyes open.

"Dad's taking me to play soccer," I hear Greg say and look out the door seeing he's standing out there talking with Bella.

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Bella says sweetly.

I let out a sigh and pick up the bag with our lunch in it. "Do-do you want to come and watch me?"

I feel a pang of hurt in my heart at the hope I hear in Greg's voice.

"I'm sorry Greg, but I can't."

I shake my head at the sadness I hear in Bella voice, what a great actress. "Greg, come on, we need to go," I shout walking to my car.

"Dad, I'm talking to Bella." I sigh and put our bags in the car and I walk over to where he is.

"I know, but we need to go," I say looking down at Greg.

"Hey, Edward," Bella says. I don't look at Bella I just give her a grunt as a replay.

"Please come with us Bella. I've been a really good boy for Mrs. Whitlock and my dad, just like you asked."

I roll my hands into a fist hearing Greg plead with her. "Greg, if you don't go and get in the car now, then we aren't going." I hate to play the bad guy with Greg, but I need to get away from Bella and fast.

"Greg, I'm sorry but I can't. Maybe one day I can watch you play, but I can't today. Go and get in the car for your dad."

I hear the clear lie in Bella's voice and it makes me sick. I look down at Greg and make him turn to me. "Car, NOW!" Greg looks at me and nods his head and run over to and gets in car.

"I do not need you to tell MY SON what to do. Who do you ..." I just about scream out. I look up at Bella and stop as I notice she looks much thinner from the last time I saw her. Then there's her face full of so much hurt. Her pain is so clear, I stop yelling and clear my throat. "Just stay away from him, you've hurt him enough."

Bella nods her head at me. "Sorry."

I shake my head at her. "I swear I thought you were different, but you're just like the rest of the woman that's been in and out of my life. I won't let someone like that into Greg's life." Bella goes to say sorry again but I cut her off.

"Sorry is not enough Bella, and it never will be." I walk away, looking at her face crumble even more as I talked was becoming too much for me, and I was starting to cave.

Greg and I spend the next few hours running around the park. It took him a little while to come out of his mood. I knew since it was partially my fault. I did try to make him happy by taking him for his favorite ice cream treat at Whitey's.

"I'm going to ask you to do something really important, but it's going be real hard."

Greg looks up at me from his ice cream. "What?" Greg asks looking at me all excited.

"I need you to not to talk to Mrs. Newton anymore."

Greg looks at me strangely. "Why are you calling Bella, Mrs. Newton?"

I sigh and rub my face. "It's a very long story bud, but can you do this for me?"

Greg looks at me sadly. "Doesn't she want to be my friend anymore? She promised me, she said that she just wanted to spend time with the other boys and girls too."

I sigh knowing that I am about to break down and cry over this too but I can't see him hurt when she moves even further away from him. I do believe in the long run this will be better for him and for me.

"Did I do something wrong? Can't I just tell her I am sorry?"

I feel my tears coming down my face and I shake my head at him. "God, no Greg, you are a very good boy. It's not that at all, I swear it's not. Mrs. New-Bella, and I have kind of had a falling out and she needs time away that's all."

Greg looks at me. "Can't you both just say sorry to each other?"

Again I shake my head, as I remember my cruel words I spoke to her earlier today. "I wish I could, really I do. But I think just for a few weeks this would be best."

Greg nods his head at me. "Okay, Dad."

I give him a smile and he gives me a weak one back. "You know that I love you right?"

Greg nods his head at me. "Can we go home now?" I nod my head at him and help him clean up his mess from the ice cream.

When we arrive back I can hear shouting coming from Mike and Bella's house. I frown looking at the house as it's real loud and they are more than Bella and Mike's voices that can be heard.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BELLA!" I hear being shouted as I help Greg out of the car. Greg seems to have his eyes locked on Bella and Mike's house.

"So that's it, I don't get a say?" I swallow at how defeated Bella's voice sounds.

"Dad, do you think Bella is okay, I mean she is, right?"

I don't look at him as I am fighting everything inside of me to keep from running over there. I start to move into my house when the sound of broken glass stops me. I turn back towards Bella's house in time to see her running out of it and down the street. Mike quickly follows and then and two men appear behind him.

Mike turns and looks at me then at them. The two men walk back inside and Mike goes down the street following the way Bella went. I shake my head and unlock our door. Greg and I go in to our house and we spend the rest of the day together.

It's just after dinner when I notice the two men leave Bella's house and the both are chuckling and smiling at each other. I frown when it seems like they're giving each other pats on the back before getting into a car and driving away.

I put Greg to bed and begin to clean up my kitchen. When I look out the window I see Mike walking out with a blanket and a cup in his hand. He walks to the bottom, of his yard and stops by the shed before sitting down.

I walk out making it look as if I am taking garbage to the curb. Then I start to tidy up my yard a little. It's not until then that I see Bella is sitting there too. Mike sees me and whispers in Bella's ear. She looks at me and then looks directly to the ground.

Mike helps Bella to stand and I hear her yelp in pain. I turn and look at her and see that Mike's looking her hand over. I see his body move as if he is letting out a deep breath. "We need to get this checked out, I think you broke it," Mike says as he keeps a hold of Bella's hand. I feel like there's an invisible thread that slow being pulled making me unravel.

"I am sorry." My eyes snap to Bella, hearing her voice so full of guilt.

"It okay, it's going to be okay," Mike says.

I shake my head as Bella leans on Mike and he walks towards his car with her. I watch them drive away. I hate the fact that Bella's hurt yet again. I have a disturbing feeling I know what happened this evening in that house. I close my eyes trying to clear my head that has so much going around in it.

I don't know how to help her, no one believes me when I said I thought Mike was hurting her. But I can't allow myself or Greg to get close to her again. I can't see my son in that much pain again. Selfishly, I can't go through the pain of her not choosing me again either. As much as I hate it I am still in love with her, and I need to save her.

I just no longer know how or even what I am saving her from. Everything in my body tells me she's screaming for help, she's miserable and alone. I can also see that she's becoming more and more afraid as each day passes. Then there's Mike's words that he's not sure how much more hurt she can take, which contradicts my thoughts of him hurting her. I sigh and go back into the house. I need to clear my head.

Today is a new day and everything going to be different. Last night in bed I decided that I'd contact Kate. Kate works in another police department, in a nearby town. We went through cadet schooling together. Kate excelled fast in her department, and she is a detective in the domestic and sexual abuse unit. I called her this morning as soon as I woke up. I'm going to meet with her toward the end of the week.

I look down at my cell as it rings, I see that it's the school calling. "Hello?" I say feeling a little panicky since it has to be about my son.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Martin, the school principle. Greg is not in any trouble at all, but he is rather frightened. I'm only calling because as the storm gets worse, he becomes more frightened. We think it would be better to allow him to go home, because his fears are scaring the other children. Mrs. Whitlock has him in her room still, but he is off by himself and will not interact with the rest of the class. If you could come and pick him up, or send someone to pick him up, we feel it would be best. He is not in any trouble for this at all, and some kids are just more terrified of storms than others are."

I sigh rubbing my face. "Okay, I will be there soon."

I hang up and Emmett looks at me. "Go, take care of your boy, it's not like you randomly take off."

I nod my head at him. "Will you tell Mike when he gets back?" Emmett nods his head at me and I walk out.

The drive to the school is slow, because the rain is pouring down so hard. When I get to the school, I sign Greg out in the office, and walk down to the classroom. As I approach the classroom, I see Alice standing outside the room with her back to me. Getting closer I can hear she is on her phone.

"No, that won't work at all. No, because there's just too many people that could see us. How about I just meet you in Davenport? Hey, at least then I would be out of Illinois all together?"

It sounds to me like she is making plans to meet someone and she doesn't want anyone to know it.

"Oh, a guy after my heart, I love going there. Jasper has to hold a group meeting tonight anyway, so it will be easy to get away tonight."

I can't believe she is cheating on her husband. Jasper is such a great guy, he sure doesn't deserve this.

"Yeah that's perfect, okay I will see you at the Great River Brewery, on East Second at six, bye." I watch her click her phone off and go back into the classroom.

The bitter taste of resentment is strong, and I have to literally bite my tongue to not call her a whore as I get Greg. I get him quickly without much of any conversation at all with Alice and get him out to the car and pull away from the school.

I call Mrs. Cope to let her know what is going on. I ask her if she needs anything from the store and drive to the grocery store to pick up a few things before we get home. I am glad to have this extra time with Greg, I love spending my day with my little man. After leaving the store it takes me an extra half hour to get home the rain is coming down so hard.

When we get home, thankfully the rain has let up a little. As I pull up outside my house, I see Alice drive up. Bella gets out of the car and runs inside the house. I see Alice roll her eyes and shake her head. She catches my eye and gives me a wave before she drives away.

I run inside with Greg and sit him on the sofa and turn on the TV. I bring in the few things I needed from the store and put them away and set aside the bag for Mrs. Cope.

"Greg, I'm going to check on Mrs. Cope okay? Greg nods his head at me. "Don't move from this spot" again Greg nods his head at me.

I walk over to see that Mrs. Cope's daughter is there with her.

"I just come to see if you were okay?" I say setting down the bag with flour in it. Both Mrs. Cope and her daughter look at me nodding their heads.

"Sally, came here to take me to her home," Mrs. Cope huffs. "She said she was worried about me, since the storm isn't supposed to let up much." I chuckle a little when Mrs. Cope rolls her eyes at the end.

"Good idea, Sally, drive safely out there." I give them a wave and run back over to my home.

As the hours pass the storm seems to get worse and Greg has become even more afraid. We are watching some cartoons when the power goes out. "Dad!" Greg screams and I pull him to me.

"It's okay, just a power outage. Stay right here and I'll go grab the flashlights and a few candles." Greg nods his head and I hand him my cell that has a flashlight on it. I can see the pleading look he has and I put on a smile. "It'll be like we're camping, except were inside. I'll be right back, I will be less than one minute." Greg gives me a smile but I can still see that he's scared.

I quickly grab the flashlight and two candles. I decide to grab some snacks too before heading back into the living room.

"Here you go," I say handing Greg his Spiderman flashlight. I put the stuff down on the table and look to Greg.

"Okay what would you like to do?" I ask as I light the candles. Greg tilts his head and thinks for a few moments before looking at me.

"Can we sing songs?" I smile and nod my head at him.

"What would you like to sing?"

Again Greg goes in to a deep thought and then smiles at me with a big toothy grin. "Can we sing some _Elvis_ songs, like _Can't help Falling in Love_?

I shake my head at him. "That's what you want to sing?"

He nods his head at me. "Okay, you ready?"

Greg frowns at me. "Dad, you need your guitar."

I chuckle at him. "Yes, son, I'll go and get it." I jump up and grab the guitar and walk back to him. "Okay, now are you ready?" He smiles at me and nods his head. I play the cords and look to him giving him his cue to sing with me.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you._

After a few Elvis songs and a few songs we learned together when he was younger, Greg falls asleep. Thankfully earlier I took a break from singing and made up the sofa for him to sleep on. I get him all covered up and tucked in. I get up and walk around the darkened room. I take a look out the window and see that everything is quite dark. I can only make out things up and down the street in flashes of light with the storm. I keep looking and I see Bella or what I think is Bella running down the street.

It's almost half hour later when there is a loud knock on my door. I jump up as whoever it is keeps knocking. I open the door and glance toward Greg glad that he's still fast asleep. I turn to see a really wet and clearly shaken up Bella standing there.

"I need your help," she yells at me.

"Bella, shush, Greg's asleep on the sofa," I say pointing and Bella looks past me and nods her head.

"Sorry, I really need your help. I don't know what to do please!"

I sigh and let her in. "What can I help you with?" Bella looks at me and then she rubs her head.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me" Bella looks at me.

"I can't find Mike and I can't get through to his cell."

I rub my head and look at her. "I am sure he is fine. I know he had a few police things to do, and with this power outage I'm sure he's just working overtime."

Bella shakes her head at me. "He always texts me every half hour and I have to text him back. I've not had one in almost two hours. Something is wrong."

I sigh and try to take a deep breath as Bella is starting to become louder. "Bella, please, Greg is asleep. The storm may've caused problems with his cell. Just go home and I'm sure he will call when he gets the chance."

Again Bella shakes her head at me. "I can't ... Mike knows I would freak out ... he would've come and told me ... something must have happened. I am so stupid ... even after he told me time and time again ... I should have called Marcus. Wait, Marcus' cell number is in my cell. It's in the house phone but it not coming up because the powers out. Please, Edward, please call Marcus. Tell Marcus that Mike is missing please. You said if I ever needed help you would help me."

I look at her as she pleads with me. "Okay, I'll call Marcus." I walk over and pick up my cell and call Marcus. The call goes straight to his voice mail.

"Hey Marcus, it's Edward. Bella's here she's a little worried that Mike has not called her."

"In two hours," Bella yells and I frown and at her and point to Greg. Bella covers her mouth.

"It's been two hours and she's worried. Can you call me back?" I hang up and look at Bella. "Okay, I left a message."

I stop talking as Bella starts to mumble something. "Please you have to call someone. Darn it, all the numbers are in the house phone. I can't remember any of them. Please he could be hurt, and if he dies it's all my fault. I can't ... please I can't lose him. He's all I have ... please I don't want him to die too."

I swallow at Bella's words unsure why she thinks he's dead but she keeps talking. "This is supposed to be a safe place. We really don't get much trouble ..." Bella bends over like she's in pain. I start to move to her but I stop. "Please, God, don't let him be dead because of me, please."

After a few minutes Bella stands and she looks at me. "Please, Edward, he could have found me, and went after Mike first. You don't understand, please." I tilt my head at her. "Please, Mike, he's my protector."

I feel a pain in my chest when she calls Mike her protector. "I know that what a husband is meant to be his wife's protector Bella. Look Bella ..." I say not looking at her as I speak.

"NO," she yells cutting me off. "I mean he's my protector," I look at her and watch her close her eyes. "My name is Maria Isabella Swan and Mike is my protector. Mike is a US Marshall, I'm in witness protection."

I feel my body going in to shock as Bella or Maria, falls apart in front of me.

"I need your help because I have no idea if he's okay. Mike was thinking someone was looking into me here. Please Edward I swear I will stay away after this, but please help me. I'll more than likely have to move now anyway. But please, call someone, anyone, to find him. I need him to be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Well now I know some of you were you expecting that, not not as many of you as I figured would figure it out. Think Mike is okay? Still think Mike is the one behind the robberies? Do you think the robberies are tied into this witness protection Bella is involved in? I wonder who all are bad guys adn the good guys ... got any guesses? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I am sure it will not be a hardship for any of you to get this chapter a little earlier than tomorrow morning like it is supposed to post, but I am not feeling well tonight, so I am going to bed early and since my local net/cable/phone company will be out here tomorrow to transition my service, I am uploading this now. So here is the Chapter for Wednesday July 17th, 2013. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

I can't seem to move or do anything. "Edward, please help me, I can't ..." I watch her bend over again gripping at her chest. "Please, don't let him be dead. Please," she begs.

Hearing her plead is enough for me to start moving. I grab my cell and walk quickly to Bella and pull her to a nearby seat. I call Emmett's number and speak as soon as he picks up. "Emmett, Mike's missing. I need you to run a trace on his cell, get back to me A-S-A-P."

"What, no, hello ..." Emmett starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Emmett, this is important, do it. Call me as soon as you have anything."

I watch Bella-Maria-whoever she is, starts panting more, she is stressing out so much. "Bel ..." I stop and look at her. I let out a sigh rubbing my face knowing that I need to get my shit together and get her to calm down. "You need to take slower breaths or you're going to pass out." She looks up at me and I slow my breathing down as an example. "Nice and slow, just match my breathing."

As she copies my breathing, I give her a smile. "Emmett's looking for Mike right now. We will find him, I promise we will."

A look of pain flashes in her eyes and I feel my heart getting faster. "Thank you, please let me know as soon as you hear anything." She jumps up and walks out of my house. I frown, as I watch her go. I pace my living room floor and look to my front door. I look to Greg who's still fast asleep and my mind goes back to what Bella said.

She's in the witness protection program. Mike is a US Marshall, her protector. I run through everything that I have seen from them moving in, and her behaviors make a lot more sense now. As does Mike's over protective nature of her. There's still the screaming of his name and her marks that don't make sense.

I grip at my hair feeling that I'm coming undone. I can't help feeling that she needs me. I let out a sigh and grab my police issued rain coat and head over to her house. When I make my way up the path I stop and freeze. There she is sitting there in the rain, just looking at the road.

I go to call her name then remember that Bella's not her name. "Maria?" I call out questioningly.

She jumps and moves away as she looks at me confused. "You can't call me that, no one is supposed to know."

I gulp as her whole body shakes in front of me. "Why are you sitting outside?"

I watch her as she looks to the house. "I can't go in there ... it's dark ... I don't do dark ... I can't go ... not alone, I'm too ...," She keeps stuttering and babbling most of it doesn't make sense. The one thing I know is, the more she tries to tell me, the more the sound and tone of her voice tells me she's afraid to be in her home alone at night.

"Come back to my house."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I can't, I'm not allowed." I sigh as I hear the same thing she told me time and time again. "I'm so stupid I can't get the stupid generator to work. I swear I tried, but I was too scared. Then I tried to walk to the police station, but couldn't walk past the end of our street. I mean who the hell is scared of confined places and open ones at the same time?" I don't say anything as she looks at me.

"Your house is too, I can't ... I mean, please, can't you fix the generator and we can sit in my house. Mike has a lot of stuff that kind of makes me feel safe?"

I nod my head at her. "I need to get Greg and my cell. I'll be back in two minutes, okay?" Bella nods her head at me.

I quickly go home and scoop Greg up and grab my cell. By the time I'm back at Bella's, she has the door open, but is standing as far from it as she can without being off the porch. She looks at me and I hold my hand out, motioning for her to enter.

"I can't go in first. I know no one is in there, but I just can't." I nod my head and pass her Greg and I walk in slowly. I know that Bella needs me to check it out first. I do a quick look around the house see that there is three rooms, two have bedroom sets in them and the other one is full of computer equipment." I ran back down the stairs to see Bella is standing at the door with Greg in her arms, but it's clear that she's ready to run.

"Everything is clear," I say and Bella walks forward and places a still sleeping Greg on her sofa.

"Where's the generator?" Bella grabs a hold of my arm and takes me into the kitchen and points over to the cellar door.

I quickly head down the stairs and see it in the corner. It takes me only a few seconds to get it up and running. When I get back upstairs, Bella is just sitting in a ball on the floor. I head back upstairs and grab some towels for both of us.

I hand her one of the towels and give her whole body a look over seeing just how wet she is. "Bella, maybe you should go upstairs and get changed."

She shakes her head at me. I sigh and sit down. I try hard not to stare at her or ask her anything. I know that she should not have told me all of the information she did. Bella and I sit in silence for another half hour, when my cell rings. I look at the screen and see that it's Emmett calling.

"We found Mike. He's been stuck in an elevator and he seems really wound up now," Emmett says with a chuckle. I can hear Mike's voice in the back ground, but can't make out what he's saying.

"Tell him Bella is with me, and she's worried about him. She's all right, and I've gotten the generator started and there's power in his house. I have a feeling Mike is worried about Bella and from what I've seen, it's with good reason.

"What?"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Emmett, just do it!" I listen as Emmett repeats what I said to Mike.

"Mike said, and this is fucking stupid, but to tell Bella 'Mr. Darcy loves Lizzy'."

I look at Bella. "Bella, Mike says to tell you that Mr. Darcy loves Lizzy."

Bella for the first time tonight genuinely smiles. "Really?" I give her a smile back and nod my head. "Tell Mike that 'Jane is taking small steps to Bingley'." I nod my head and tell Emmett what to say to Mike.

"Okay, I have no clue what any of that nonsense you guys just had me say was, but Mike seems to have relaxed." I let out a sigh as Emmett is talking. I can see that Bella also has relaxed quite considerably.

"Emmett, just get him out of there, so he can get home. I'll talk to you later." I hang up and look at Bella.

"Will you please go and get changed now?"

Bella looks at me and nods her head. She walks toward the stairs, but stops.

"You'll stay here right? I mean until Mike gets back here, you'll stay with me?" I hear the worry and distress in her voice, which makes me realize just how much she needs me here right now.

"I'm not going anywhere." She gives me a nod, not hearing my double meaning, and turns and runs up the stairs.

It only takes her a few moments before she returns and sits back on one of the chairs. I notice that she chooses to sit in the seat furthest away from the window. Time again goes by without us talking. But when a car pulls up outside, I watch Bella start to shake and I move to the window and look outside for her.

"It's just Mike." As soon as I say the words, Bella leaps up and runs out the door before I can stop her.

Mike walks in the door seconds later with Bella wrapped around him crying. Again I feel pain deep in my chest. I watch him hush her and calm her down. "Come on, sweetie, I'm fine, really I am. I'm so sorry that I had you worried about me." Bella says something that I don't make out and again Mike hushes her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Let's get you to bed."

Bella just nods her head. "Edward, bring Greg upstairs here, he can have my bed it'll be a lot more comfortable for him up there. I'm sure that you've got a lot of questions and are expecting some answers." Mike doesn't look my way as he talks. I pick up Greg and follow Mike, who is now carrying Bella up the stairs.

"That's my room," Mike says as he nods to a room on the left and goes into the one on the right. I walk into the room and place Greg on the bed. I walk out leaving the door ajar and peek in the door of what must be Bella's room.

"I'm sorry," Bella sobs out.

"Hey, now do you remember what I said about that?" Bella nods her head.

"Not to say I'm sorry, unless I've done something to be sorry about."

Mike nods his head at her. "You've done nothing wrong Bella. You were worried and did a smart thing. If I would've been in trouble, you could've of saved my life." Bella looks away from Mike and begins to play with her covers.

"Will we have to move?" I hold my breath hoping they don't. I really don't think I could cope knowing she's in danger and having no idea if she was safe or not.

"I really don't know, Bella. I'm sorry, because I know that's not a good enough answer." Bella looks at him and nods her head. "We'll talk tomorrow, you go to sleep now." Again, Bella nods her head at him and lies down.

"Light on?" Mike asks as he gets up.

"Please," Bella replies.

Mike leans over a kisses the top of her head. "Good night, sweetie, Edward and I will just be in the other room if you need me—us."

Bella nods her head and closes her eyes. Mike walks out of the room and nods at me to follow him. We head back down stairs and I sit on the sofa. "I'm getting a pizza. Is there anything you don't like?" I look at him puzzled. "Listen man, I haven't eaten anything since lunch. Now, I'm willing to share, but I need to know if there's something you don't like."

I nod my head at him. "Sure, anything is fine, except anchovies," I say.

After Mike orders the pizza for delivery, he turns to me. "I've got to grab the basket of clean clothes, and check the generator."

"I'll be right here," I say pointing to the sofa.

A few minutes later, Mike comes walking back into the kitchen. I watch him set a basket of clean clothes on the table and pull his wallet from his pocket. "I'm putting the money for the pizza here. I'm going to take a quick shower. There's some beer in the fridge, help yourself." Mike picks up the basket of clean clothes and walks out of the room.

I look around the room, and decide what the hell. I get up and grab two beers, one for me and another for Mike. The pizza arrives and by the time I grab a couple of plates, Mike is out of the shower.

Mike takes the pizza box, and grabs one of the beers. "I don't need a plate, but could you grab a few paper towels. I would rather take this upstairs to the control room, if you don't mind."

"Nope, that's cool. I'll be right there," I say. I grab my beer and a few paper towels and make my way back up the stairs. I walk into the control room, and sit in the chair opposite Mike. He puts the pizza box on the table between us and opens it.

He grabs a slice, and takes a swig of his beer. "So, just how much did she tell you?" he asks as he turns on the TV screens and I see that the whole house comes up. Mike taps and few buttons and I watch as it breaks into only three, the front and back yards and then Bella's room come up.

"Not much, really. She told me that her real name is Maria. She said she's in witness protection program and you are her US Marshall protector." Mike nods his head looking at me. He picks up the beer and downs the rest of it in one go.

I watch as he says nothing and gets up. He grabs another two beers from the dorm sized refrigerator in the corner. "If we're going to talk about this, then you and I both are going to need this," Mike says, as he puts down another beer in front of me.

He walks to the cupboard and grabs a file from it and walks over to me with it.

"This is Bella at her graduation the end of May 2012." I look at it and smile at how happy and care free she looks.

"What did she graduate in?"

Mike closes his eyes and then looks at me. "Maybe I should've just said that it's her High school graduation photo. It wasn't Bella's twenty-fifth birthday we celebrated, it was her eighteenth."

I feel myself panic a little and I just look at him. "Wh … what?" Please for the love of god tell me that I have not falling for a teenage girl.

A loud scream makes me jump and I look to the door, hearing the same scream I've heard every night now for months. "Fuck," I say, unable to keep it in. I look to Mike as he picks a few things up and runs out the door. I follow him as he goes into Bella's room.

"Bella, it's okay, you're okay. Bella, sweetie, it's me, it's Mike. Bella, I'm here and you're safe," Mike says as he sits on the bed. Only Bella jumps away and hides under the small desk that is sitting in her room.

"Please, please let me go," Bella cries out over and over again.

"Fucking hell, Edward, go back into the control room, I need the black bag that's in there." I'm unable to take my eyes off of Bella who is still whimpering and pulling at her hair as she pleads to be let go.

"Edward, now!" I look at him and run. I go to the room and grab the black bag. When I get back to Bella's room, Mike is lying behind Bella holding her arms down.

"Bella, Maria, you need to calm down girl. I swear to you, you're safe, I've got you. He's not here, it's me Mike. Come on, girl, you're strong, so very strong. I know you can beat this."

I swallow at the lump in my throat as I watch him talking to Bella softly, while holding her close the whole time.

"Breath with me," Mike says, using the same technique I used earlier on her. "That's it, there you go, that's my girl." I feel myself relax as Bella slowly calms down.

"I don't want to be afraid. I'm so tired of being afraid all the time."

Mike looks at her and nods his head. "I know you don't want to be afraid, but it takes time. I swear I will help you. Come on, let's get out from under here." Mike slowly gets out and Bella follows.

"Thank you, Edward," Mike says as he takes the bag from me.

Bella sits down on her bed, but she doesn't look my way. "I'm just going to look you over," Mike tells her. I stand back at the door and watch as Mike checks Bella over. He talks to her the whole time. He tells her some stupid jokes, but only manages to get a weak smile. "Here you go," Mike says as he hands Bella a pill and a bottle of water. Bella takes them and swallows the medicine and then lies back down.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep again?" Mike nods his head and sits on the chair that's next to her bed. It takes Bella less than ten minutes to fall asleep, but Mike stays there a little longer, which I'm glad of. When he does get up, I reluctantly follow him back in to the control room.

"What the hell happened to her?"

Mike looks at me and sits down and waves his hand at the other seat. We both leave the cold pizza to sit, at least Mike ate one piece. Mike grabs the folder again and reopens it.

"This is Bella's mom Renee, and her father Charlie." Mike slides over the photos of each of them and I smile seeing Bella clearly in both of them.

"Bella's father was a cop. Her mom, was more of a free spirit and moved from job to job. Renee had come to Illinois, so she could see Bella graduate. Even though they were divorced, Renee always stayed with Charlie and Bella at their house when visiting.

"On May the twenty-fifth, the day after Bella's graduation, Charlie failed to turn up at work. Since he was the Chief of police, his deputy's went over to check things over. When they got there, they found that Charlie and Renee had both been brutally murdered. Bella, however, was nowhere to be found."

I look at him with fear, I'm sure he can read in my eyes. Even the knowledge and fact that she's currently across the hall, in a room not ten feet from me, doesn't seem to calm me.

"I had just closed a case in Rockford, so was asked to help search for her. It was almost four days later I came across her body in the middle of the woods. If I had blinked, I would have missed seeing her."

I tilt my head to the side, noticing that Mike seems to be lost in his own thoughts and memories.

"If it wasn't for that small twitch of her finger, I'd have thought her dead. That showed me this was not a body of a teenage girl, but a badly beaten one, who was still clinging to life." I watch as Mike closes his eyes and runs his fingers across the back of his neck. "I still find it hard to believe that she was alive."

Mike slide over a few pictures and I take them and what I see makes me ill. I can't stop looking at it and I wish I hadn't ever seen it at the same time. Even in my wildest dreams I never imagined Bella hurt this badly.

"She was in a coma for a week. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't leave. I knew she would need protecting, so I stayed. When she came round, she told us what had happened. She had very vivid details and remembered everything he told her. When she told us everything, I knew that I had to fight to have her stay with me. I didn't, and still don't trust her with anyone, but me."

Mike stops and takes a large drink of beer and I put down the photos, unable to look at them any longer. "We need to go back a bit, for the whole story. You see this started when a man's father was arrested for a crime. He broke many laws and is a very evil man. However his arrest wasn't on the upper hand, and he was sent down for a very long time."

I nod my head at him, telling him that I understand and I'm still following what he's saying. I watch Mike pick up a piece of cold pizza and take a bite. I finish my beer and grab us both another.

"The son wanted revenge on everyone he blamed for his father getting sent to jail. He killed the judge first and both sets of lawyers. He then killed each member of the jury, and every witness that attended. Leaving the police officer that arrested his father for last. That police officer was Charlie Swan."

I nod my head and Mike passes me photos. "Each one of the killings was carried out differently. Even with nothing linking the murders together, except this other case, they all happened so fast, that there was no time to warn anyone. It wasn't until Bella was able to tell us each case and give a little detail, that they were actually connected anyway. Bella knew about evidence collected that was never printed. Some of the murders took place in other states even, since people were traveling and whatnot for vacation. There were several of the murders that appeared to be accidents, but we now know differently. Bella is how we were able to connect them."

I look through each of the photos and feel sick at the things I see. I can understand why they never linked them up. Each person had been killed in a different way. If Mike hadn't have already told me, I'd never thought there was any connection at all.

"Bella told us that they had arrived home after going for a meal at the local bar and grill. The house was completely dark, but they thought nothing of it. Morris Illinois, Bella's home town is small, everyone knows each other. You could still leave your door unlocked and feel safe."

I close my eyes knowing that this guy has taken so much from Bella.

"The next thing Bella knew, she was on the floor and someone had their hand over her mouth. Before she passed out, she heard gun fire. When she came round, she was made to watch as he beat her mother and then her father. He slit their throats and then dragged Bella out of the house with him."

My eye snap to the door and then to the TV screen. It's only after I look at Bella sleeping on her bed, that I feel a little calmer.

"She spent the next four days with him. He would go between confessing his sins to her, to beating and strangling her until she passed out. She says he did this an average of at least four times."

Mike looks at me and sighs before finishing his beer. I take a deep breath knowing that he going to tell me something big. "He called her Angel all the time."

Oh my God, that is why she freaked out on me at the station. That's why she lost it. I inadvertently scared her that day.

"I can see by the look on your face that you realize that's what you did that day to trigger her panic attack. You calling her Angel in the gym is why she freaked out. She doesn't like the name and doesn't like people behind her. If you ever have to suddenly approach her, be sure to stand to her side and keep your hands low."

I close my eyes as I remember that day so clear. I always thought that it was something Mike was doing to her. Hearing that it was me that caused that amount of pain for her, hurts.

"He told her everything he and his father had done and then left her in the woods for dead. As you saw, there was no part of her body he did not bruise or injure. She had a lot of injuries and several broken bones."

I look at Bella sleeping peacefully on the monitor and then glance back at Mike. "Did he ... was she ..." I can't even get the rest of my question out, but Mike shakes his head at me.

"No, he said a lot of strange things to her and Bella believed that he was going to rape her. He asked her how she liked it, but when she told him she was still a virgin, he seemed to think she was a real Angel. He did ask her to touch herself, but he never touched her like that." I let out a breath that he left her with something.

Mike looks at me. "I didn't know this next part when we set up camp here. I want you to know, I did not know this part until after we'd already been here a while. I found out when I was looking over the tapes of the time you and Bella were talking in the kitchen."

I look at him unsure of where he going with this. "What are you talking about?"

"He told Bella about other kills he had done. He told her what started him off on his killing frenzy. He told her about the murder that led to his father being arrested."

"That has something to do with me?" I ask and Mike nods his head. I look at him questioningly, but motion for him to keep going.

"His father had beat his mother in front of him and even made him join in. One day his father went too far and killed her. After that, his father would have random women in the house. He would allow him to have sex with them too. He was fourteen when this all started. A few years later his father remarried. The father allowed the son to also have sex with and beat that woman as well.

"The woman became pregnant and had a son. By this time, he and his father were beating her on weekly basis. The woman became afraid and ran from them. It took almost three weeks, but they found her. After a few weeks, they slowly pulled her back to them. When she went back to them, she went without her son.

"He and his father were mad that she didn't bring the son with her. He told Bella that he really believed that the child was his. I'm not sure what happed, but somehow he found out the son wasn't his, but his father's and she tormented him about it. That day he beat her to death. His father had found him over his wife's body and helped to cover it up.

"The father was arrested for the killing his wife, but got off due to lack of evidence. Within a week, the father had been passing though Morris going to Chicago, his home town. Charlie had heard about the case and kept an eye on him, knowing he passed through a lot. When he found him doing something illegal, he arrested him. However, the father was on a local Indian Reservation, which meant he had no authority there. It didn't matter to Charlie. He took the guy illegally into custody and said he caught him off reservation. Charlie also planted a large amount of drugs and manufacturing equipment on him, so he wouldn't get bail. The father was sent down largely for those charges.

"Off the record, I can understand why Charlie did what he did. He managed to put a very dangerous person behind bars."

I nod my head at him understanding that completely. I myself have hated when I have had to sit back and watch known criminals and bad guys go free over bullshit.

"Bella is the last loose end. He is looking for her and will kill her. This is the man that hurt Bella." Mike slides a picture over to me, but there's something about the man's face. The man who hurt Bella looks so familiar.

"The man who hurt Bella is Jacob, and this is his father," Mike says handing me another photo. "I think you know him, his name is Bill Black."

I feel the air leave my body and just look at Mike. No way can my sister's killer have anything to do with Bella. I close my eyes hearing everything he said over again. My heart races as I realize now he was talking about Elizabeth. Mike was telling me about her life with them.

"They both sleep with her, with Elizabeth?"

Mike nods his head at me. "That's what Jacob claimed."

I feel myself rock on the seat. "No, Bill, killed her ... I know that he did. Everything inside me is tells me that he killed her."

Mike shakes his head at me. "I'm sorry, but I really think Jacob did this. Bill is no better, and he did hurt your sister. He is responsible for covering up her killing. With Bella's help and when we get Jacob, they both won't see the light of day."

I look at him, and he look at me with a mix of worry and sympathy. "Greg ... did you tell Bella? Is that why she left him?"

Mike shakes his head at me. "God no, I haven't told her. I told her that they're still looking for her, and that I'm pretty sure someone's been looking into her files. At first, I thought it was you, but I ruled you out earlier today. After the New Year, I told her that we may have to move away quickly without giving anyone a goodbye."

I look at him worried that he's going to take Bella away from me. But for now, I need to calm down and figure what I should do next.

"That's why she moved classes. It was her way of giving Greg his goodbye, just in cases we had to leave. I told you, it was my fault." I feel pain in my chest, at my cruel words to her, about her, and she was only trying to protect Greg.

"I've done this before, a lot and Bella is both my hardest and easy case ever. Easiest, because she never asks for anything, she doesn't moan and complain and always does what I ask. Those are also the reasons why she is my hardest. She's a transitioned teenage girl, who has lost both her parents, but still talks about them as if they are alive. She can't seem to get a full night of sleep without having nightmares. She doesn't like the dark or being home alone at night. She can't even make it twenty feet from this house alone without panicking.

"It only took a few days of being with her to find this out. I knew her going to college was not a good idea, but there's no way I was allowing this scumbag to take anything more away from her, so I came here. My plan was simply to pretend that we were a newly married couple. Since I'm in my thirties, I had to make her older. She was all right with the idea, because it meant it would keep men from asking her out. I knew I couldn't allow her just to stay cooped up in this house. So, I got her a job, knowing that my aunt would look after her. I knew she'd be okay with little kids.

"I need to keep an eye open for Jacob and his friends. The best way for me to do that, was to work at a police station. I knew Marcus would allow me to leave quickly and quietly if I needed to without question. The only thing I couldn't do for her was find her someone for her to talk to about what happened to her."

I close my eyes feeling pain that Bella seems to still have all that hurt inside of her almost like it's trapped in there.

"Then you two formed this friendship. There was and is a part of me that just wanted to say, fuck it, let her be. This is normal behavior for someone her age. But then on the other hand, what I saw ... of her ... so broken ... I felt like I needed to protect her. So I tried to get you to back off. I may have come across heavy handed, but my biggest fear was seeing her pushed over that edge."

I shake my head and look at him. "This is all too much," I say and Mike nods his head. "She's eighteen? I mean fuck, she ... I mean, it couldn't have been ... you're telling me ... please tell me this is your idea of some sick fucking joke, Mike?"

Mike looks at me a little startled. "Calm down, Edward, Greg and Bella, are both asleep."

I jump up and start to pace the floor. "Greg can't have come from that ... from them."

Mike sighs again. "Edward, I can't explain why people do evil things. But just because your family does evil things, doesn't mean that you do or will. Greg has you, and you're doing a great job at raising him. From what I found, Bill is really twisted and evil. He raised his son to be that way. Would Jacob be the person he was if Bill wasn't in his life? I couldn't tell you either way for sure. But, I do know that evil doesn't always breed evil. Just like good doesn't only breed good."

I get up a grab two more beers, I hand one to Mike and then sit down.

"My real father raped and killed ten women. My mother had been dating him at that time. She decided to keep me even after she found out what he had done to all those women. I hate him for what he did and I made sure that I was nothing like him. It's the main reason I was pissed at some of your insults and struck back at you."

I let out a sigh feeling a little guilty at everything I've said to Mike over the past few months.

"Look it's late. Why don't you go and rest with Greg. We can talk more tomorrow."

I look at him. "I can take him home."

Mike shakes his head. "No, let him be. I normally sleep in here anyway." As Mike talks, he pushes the chair he was sitting in into a bed. Feeling really beat, I nod my head at him.

"Here." I look at Mike's hand, seeing that he has some police sweats still in their bags. I take them from him and nod my head at him.

"Thanks." Mike gives me a return nod and I walk out. I stop and look in on Bella, who thankfully looks peaceful in her sleep. As I look at her, I can feel my insides come alive. I close my eyes knowing that even with everything I've found out today, I'm still very much in love with her. I know that I'm even more screwed than I was before.

I lie next to Greg, feeling like I could sleep for years, but it doesn't seem to come. My mind is full of what Mike has told me, what I saw in those pictures. Everything's racing through my mind. Every memory I have of Bella, makes me look at things in a new light. She's living a nightmare, I was right about that. She's not even an adult and has gone ... is going through so much. She's still a virgin, no wonder she was so shocked and uncomfortable during the girls sex talk. No matter how many answers my head gives, there are still the questions that I have no answers too. How has she seen Mike naked? Who the fuck where those two guys that where here a few days ago? Why was she covered in blood the night Mike came racing home?

I roll and my hand goes to where Greg is lying. Only I don't find him. My eyes open widely and the light glaring in the room makes me close them again. I open them once more and see that it's morning and Greg's not in bed with me. I must have fallen asleep. I jump up and head for the bedroom door, but stop when Mike opens it. He gives me the shush sigh and nods his head at me.

I follow him and we go back in to the room we were in last night. "Greg's in Bella's room with her," Mike says pointing to the TV. I look and sure enough Greg and Bella are still on her bed talking.

"How long has he been up?" I ask Mike without taking my eyes off the screen.

"About ten minutes, maybe twenty at the most. You didn't fall asleep too long ago. Greg saw Bella when I was showing him where the upstairs bathroom was and wanted to spend time with her. Bella didn't mind and seemed really happy to see him. I didn't think you'd have minded."

I nod my head and sigh rubbing my face still feeling tired. "You can go back to sleep Edward, really there's no problem and besides you're off today anyway."

I shake my head at him. "No, I'll be okay, and well, I want to talk to you more about all of this," I say looking away from the screen.

Mike looks at me and nods his head.

"Mike, Greg and I are going to the kitchen to make pancakes. What kind would you like?" I look around hearing Bella's voice, but as I look at the screen she's still in her room.

"Surprise me. You know I love all your different pancakes." I look at Mike seeing that he's talking into an intercom.

"I'll call you when they're ready."

"Okay," Mike says and then he taps the computer bringing up the kitchen.

"Bella doesn't like this room. She doesn't really come in here, unless she has too. I think that it's because she knows I keep the files in here."

I nod my head at him. I look him up and down see that he is dressed for the day and looks as if he's been awake a while.

"Do you ever sleep?" It wasn't a question I was meaning to ask, but I was thinking that he really couldn't have had much sleep.

Mike looks at me and chuckles. "I do sleep, but I have gotten accustomed to having only a few hours of sleep a night. Bella doesn't sleep well. I get enough to make sure I'm able to do my job though."

I sigh rubbing my faces. "Maria ... Bella, I mean, I heard you call her Maria three times now, why not all the time ... why call her Bella?" Even though I really like calling her Bella, I have to ask. Bella is fitting, it does mean beautiful, which she clearly is.

Mike sighs. "She needed a new name to help her remember she's in hiding. Her father used to call her Bella, as a nickname. So she asked if that could be her new name. Since it was only between her father and her, I didn't see the harm in it. But sometimes she gets so worked up, that only hearing the name she's used to hearing gets a response from her."

I nod my head as it seems a lot clearer now. "Who were those two guys, and what the hell got Bella so wound up that she hurt her hand?" Mike looks angrily towards me.

"That was Eric and Taylor. They're work colleagues of mine." I frown because it seems it's not me that he was angry at, but from the way he said their names I'm sure it's them he is angry at.

"They ... they know Bella is afraid of Jacob. I mean, it's pretty clear that she should be. However, her fear is deep. She can't even look at his picture without shaking. Well they wanted Bella to come out of hiding to use her as bait to draw Jacob out. They were trying to guilt her into it and they were winning. I told them that there was no way in God's green earth that I'd allow it. Then I told her that she had no choice in the matter, I was the boss. It became too much and she ran out of the house. She used one of the houses further on up the block to loop back and she sat at our back door.

I made sure she was okay, before going back to the house and having it out with them. They told me they were going to get Stefan, my boss's approval on it. We're kind of caught up on the fact that there was someone looking into Bella ... both of her lives. We know that someone might know who she really is."

I feel the anger coming out of me as I look at Mike. I can see that he feels the same anger too.

"You can't ..."

Mike holds up his hand, cutting me off. "I won't allow it, even if Stefan orders it. I'll protect her."

I nod my head at him. "What about the fact she was covered in blood and the marks she had?"

Mike chuckles a little bit. "Fuck, the girl really is clumsy. The more worked up she is, the worse it becomes. She gets nose bleeds when she gets too worked up too. I can't tell you how glad I am that I've graduated from medical school too, because I really need that info when comes to Bella." I smile a little at how simple the answers are. "Things a little clearer for you now?"

I nod my head, but then stop. "Wait, how has she seen you naked?" Mike pales and looks at me questioningly. "The New Year's party, I overheard a part of a talk. Alice was bitching that Bella's never had an orgasm, and thought you had a pencil dick. But Bella said that you were big, huge even and that it scared her." I try hard to hold back a laugh as Mike's face gets paler the more I talk.

"It was way back in the beginning. I was in the shower and a crow hit the window scaring her. Bella came running in and jumped in the shower shaking. I mean, if she wasn't so scared and I didn't know what she had been through, I would've found it funny.

"But here I was naked in a shower, with a seventeen-year-old girl who was shaking about a bang on the window. I go and checked it out and looked over the tapes. I see that it was just a crow, I tell her. Well she calmed down quickly, but I know that she was embarrassed and ashamed. So I do the whole it's my job, don't worry.

"The whole time I really don't get why she gets redder and covers her face. And she stutters out "sorry" and walks away from me hitting everything in the room. Finally when she stutters out "I'll let you get back to your shower" I remember that I am naked." Mike and I both smile.

"After that, I often would walk out of the shower to find her sitting there on the floor in a ball. It was at this point I saw just how much she was afraid and that's why I brought her here, hoping that I could at least help her become less afraid."

"Mike, breakfast is ready now ... will you wake ... tell Edward?"

Mike looks at me and I give him a nod to say that I'm done with my questions for now. "Okay, Bella, we're on our way down."

I follow Mike as he walks into the kitchen. "Dad, why did you not wake me to tell me we were going for a sleep over?"

I chuckle at Greg. "I'm sorry, it was very last minute."

Greg sighs, and goes back to eating his breakfast.

"I need to go in to work today for a few hours. How about you and your dad stay and keep Bella company? I think she needs saving from my aunt and her baby talking." Mike says as he looks between Greg and I.

Greg's face lights up and I know this is Mike's way of giving me the chance to talk to Bella. "Can we dad?" I look at Greg and glance at Bella. I see she's looking at me with such hope, and sadness.

"Yes, if Bella doesn't mind us hanging around."

Bella nods her head and looks down, but I see the tear that runs down her face that she's trying to hide. "I'd really like that," Bella says in a shaky voice.

"Okay, then, I'll call you like always. Have a good day. Let me know when you head home, Edward," Mike says before grabbing his car keys. He leans over and talks into Bella's ear and then kisses her head. Watching them is when it hits me why they seemed so strange when I saw them together. They act more like father and daughter than husband and wife.

"Greg, I'm leavening you in charge. I need you to keep an eye on these two and make sure they don't misbehave."

Greg nods his head at Mike and gives him a salute. Mike walks out the door and I turn and look at Bella who's looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"What would you like to do?" I ask looking between them both.

"Can we go to the park?" Greg asks and I frown knowing that's something Bella can't do.

"That sounds good to me." My head snaps to Bella who looks at me. "Mike said that I could go anywhere with you and Greg, just to text him like normal and tell him where I am."

I smile and nod my head. "Okay, we need to get ready then." Bella nods her head at me.

"We'll wait for Bella to get ready and then we will go to our house to get ready and head out?" Both Greg and Bella nod their heads.

It takes us just over half hour to get ready and we head over to the park. Bella and I take turns at pushing Greg on the swings. We watch him as he plays at on the rest of the stuff.

As the morning goes on, I find myself moving closer to Bella, glad that she doesn't move away from me.

"Will you allow me and Greg to take you to lunch?" I smile hoping that by adding Greg in on it, she'll say yes.

"It's, Greg and I, Edward, and yes, I would love to join you for lunch, but can we eat it at home? I real don't like enclosed places with a lot of people." I smile at her and nod my head.

"Only if you allow, Greg and me, to make it then?"

Bella nods her head at me. "Okay, we need to head to supermarket, will that be okay?" Bella nods her head.

"Yeah, I should be fine, they're not as small as a café or restaurant. Can we go to the big HyVee that is on top of the hill?" I nod my head at her.

Watching Bella in the supermarket is a real eye-opener. Unlike the park where there were only two women and three other children, the supermarket was much busier. Every time someone passes Bella's hand would shoot out and she would grip my arm. I end up where I push the cart with one hand, so I could hold her hand with the other. Thankfully, I don't think Greg picks up on it.

The rest of the afternoon passes and we are in the back yard. Greg is away playing a game with some of the other kids from the street.

"I'm sorry."

I look to Bella and frown. "What for?"

She looks to me and again I'm taken back by what I see in her eyes. "About lying to you. I know you don't like it. Thank you for letting me spend the day with you. I'll understand if you want me to stay away from you and Greg from now on."

I shake my head and drop to my knees in front of her. "God, Bella, no, I understand, really I do. I don't want you to stay away. I meant what I said last night. I'm staying right here with you, and I am not going anywhere."

I watch as the tears fall from her eyes. "Please don't let me go ... I can't lose you and Greg ... please I don't think I can take it if I lost you both too," Bella sobs out.

I pull her to me and onto my lap. I look over her shoulder, when I hear someone walking up and see Mike looking at us with worry in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So the story is becoming more intense. What do you suppose is going to happen next? Two more regular chapters, and then the EPILOGUE... We're excited to hear what you have to say.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

I hold Bella to me as she keeps sobbing. "Bella, sweetie," I murmur as I look to Mike, who is now kneeling next to us.

Bella mumbles something, which I can't make out, because she is sobbing so hard.

"Come on, we've got to get you inside," Mike says rubbing her back as he looks at me. I nod my head at him and we both help her stand up.

"I will go and make sure Greg is behaving himself and tell him that I'm still here at your house." Mike nods his head at me and he picks Bella up and carries her into their home.

I run across the yards and stop when I get to Phil's yard. I see Greg and Phil jumping on the trampoline.

"Greg," I say.

Greg stops and looks at me. "Can I play for a few more minutes?"

I chuckle lightly and nod my head at him. "Yes, that's fine. I've just come to say that I'll be at Mike and Bella's house. Their back door is open, just come in there when you come back. But you remember to come across the back yards, okay?"

Greg nods his head at me. I look over to Lauren, Phil's mom and she nods her head at me and gives me a wave. "I'll text you to say he's on his way, before he leaves."

I nod my head at her and head back to Mike's. I lightly knock on the door and then walk in to find Bella still crying and Mike still trying to calm her.

"Bella," I say as I sit down next to her.

"Beautiful, please tell me what I did?" I ask her, worried that I have caused this.

"Not ... you ... me," Bella says between sobs. I look to Mike and he looks as confused as I am.

It takes another ten minutes for Bella to be somewhat calm.

"So can you tell us what's got you so upset?" Mike asks as Bella takes a drink of water.

"I hurt Greg and Edward, and I lied to them. Now Greg will be hurt again when we go. I'm so selfish, because I want to spend as much time as I can with them. But I know that's going to hurt Greg when we go ... I don't want to leave." I feel a pain in my chest as Bella talks. There's a part of me that knows that it will kill Greg if Bella just disappears. Hell, it will kill me too, but I still want to spend time with her.

"It's okay, Bella, we don't have to go yet. I swear I will only move you away if he turns up here." Bella shakes her head at him.

"But, what if he hurts you, Edward or ... oh God, he could hurt Greg. We can't stay here, not when you said someone was looking into my files. And all of those break-ins, what if they break-in here and find all your notes? They'd know who I am. I mean, you've got everything. Even where you moved ... that man's dad, too. Eric said that he had put a bounty on my head. What if they rat me out to him for the pay?"

The Whole time Bella talks, Mike shakes his head. "First, this place is safer than Fort Knox. Remember, we have a special key that opens the door. We have tested these locks against the best people, the best cat burglars there are. The second anyone tries to get in here without a key, they'll trigger a silent alarm, which is wired to me. I'll be here within five minutes and it will take them longer than that to get through our locks."

Bella looks at him. "But what if ..."

Mike covers her mouth. "No, what if's, Bella. I will give Edward one too, so if I'm further away, he'll get here too. Please stop worrying, okay? The guys that are doing the break-ins have moved on to another town. We're fine, and I won't let Jacob get anywhere near you, Greg, or Edward, I swear to you."

Mike gets up and walks out of the living room, and I pull Bella a little towards me. "I'm sorry, I know that I said it before, but I can't tell how sorry I am. I know that it's not enough, but ..."

I wrap my arm around her hearing the words in my mind, the word that I had cruelly said to her a few days ago. "No, Bella, I'm sorry. I should never have said that to you. It was cruel and unnecessary for me to say. I understand why you did what you did. I will help protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to get him, and keep you with me and Greg. He loves you, very much," I say as Bella looks at me. "Greg, he loves you so much. I've never seen him behave like he does when he's with you."

Bella smiles at me. "I love him too. I can't have him get hurt because of me." I shake my head at her and look in to her eyes. It feels like the thread that I have been feeling pull away from me, is slow threading its self to Bella, it almost like sewing our souls together. And again in her eyes, I see that hurt she's been carrying for more than half a year. I see how afraid she is, but I also see a faint hope and love way at the back, trying to fight its way forward.

"Bella, here take this and go for a nap." Bella looks at Mike and he holds out some water and two tables again. Bella eyes go to mine and I give her a little smile.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Bella nods her head at me and takes the pills. I watch as Mike takes her up stairs. I follow, knowing that he'll more than likely sit in the computer room. When I enter, he's already typing away at the computer. I look to the screen seeing again the front door and Bella's room, but this time the back yard has a view of Lauren's. I can clearly see Greg who is still playing happily with Phil.

"Thought you would be a little worried about him, I know you like to be able to see him." I nod my head at him in thanks. I'm glad he understands and I feel a little calmer now that I can see my son and my girl ... fuck I'm getting more and more screwed as the days go on.

"She's not ready, you know that right? It may be months or years before she is."

I come out of my mental thinking and look at Mike.

"You show your emotions very clearly and so does Bella. I can see that you—I would say—clearly have fallen in love with her. She likes you a lot and her feelings for you and Greg are very strong. But she's not ready. She's been through a lot, and I know you know this. She needs to heal. She needs to not be afraid for her life, before she starts anything new with you. By the time she's ready, you may no longer feel as you do now."

I shake my head, because I never want to stop the feeling what I feel for her. I'm not sure it's possible to stop feeling the way I do for her. The way I feel about her is not the exact kind of way I feel about Greg, but it's just as strong. Mike sighs, shaking me from my thoughts.

"It's a long road, Edward. You're going to have to be the one that leads this. Just take your time and know you have to watch for the signs when she starts pushing herself to fast."

I look back to the screen and nod my head at him. "Have you managed to find out who has been looking in to her?"

Mike shakes his head at me. "No, but it's someone at the station, that I'm certain of. I only have a few more people to look over, so I should know in a few days."

"What are the medications she takes?"

Mike looks at me tilting his head. "I was wondering when you'd ask me about that. She takes Ambien, it's a sleeping pill that helps her fall asleep and stay asleep. She also takes Zoloft, which she takes to help control her anxiety. She's only on a low dose daily. Then she has Xanax, which is used to help when she goes into a full blown panic attack."

I rub my face and look to him. "The ring she's got on, where did come from? I mean, I've seen her play with it and look at it like it really means something to her."

Mike sighs looking at the TV screen and then to me. "When she told us about what happened, it was only a couple days after she woke up. She hadn't even been told about her parents yet. Then Jacob was seen nearby and again at the hospital, so I took her away that day."

I look at him in shock that they removed her when she still needed medical help.

"That's one of the main reasons I got the case. My medical training," he states.

I give him a questioning look, because I'm a little unnerved that he knew what I was thinking.

"You're very easy to read, Edward. Anyway, I managed to get a few things before we left. The rings were Renee's wedding set, from when she was married to Charlie. Renee always wore it on her right hand. I also got Charlie's necklace, she wears it too. I used my connections to get them from the safe in the morgue, before fleeing with her."

I look at him with my heart breaking for Bella. "What about her parent's, where are they buried and did she attend their funeral?"

Mike shakes his head at me. "It wasn't safe, we couldn't stay. I told her about their deaths a few days after we left. I think that's why she finds it hard to tell herself that they're gone. She's never gotten to say goodbye." I rub my face as I check to see if Greg's okay.

"Can I look at the case notes?" Mike nods his head at me and gets up picking up the files we were looking at last night.

"Yeah, here," Mike clears his throat looking at me. "Your sister's case is there too, just ... you know it's not easy reading, because you knew her. And remember, sometimes not knowing is better than knowing."

I nod my head at him. "How bad?" I question, knowing Mike won't hide the truth from me.

Mike gives me a look that tells me it is not only bad, but much worse than I already believed. My cell chimes and I look to see it's Lauren. I glance at the screen and see Greg is on his way here. I start to feel a little panicked knowing that I can't read this stuff with him here.

"I need to get some shopping in, do you mind if Greg comes along?" I look to Mike seeing that again has read my inner thoughts.

"Please, if you're sure, Mike?"

Mike smiles at me. "When she wakes up, have her text me. She's not due any medications until supper time."

I nod my head at him. "Daddy?" I hear Greg calling me, as I walk down the steps with Mike. I walk down stairs with Mike and see him look around for me.

"Hey, Bud," I call out.

He runs and jumps into my arms. "Hey, Dad, I had fun playing with Phil."

I smile at him. "That's great, I'm glad you had fun. Mike here needs to go shopping and thought you could help him with that?"

Greg looks at Mike and smiles at him. "Really, I can go with you?"

Mike chuckles and nods his head. "Yep, I'm really bad at shopping. Bella tells me all the time that I get all the wrong things."

Greg goes over and takes Mike's hand. "Don't worry, I know how to shop. Come on, let's go. Bye, Dad, see ya later," he says with a wave and a big toothy grin.

I chuckle as I watch them head out of the house talking and shake my head. Looking back, I can see that every time Greg and Mike have been together, Mike's always been very good with him. I think that if I wasn't so attracted to Bella, I may have seen that. I may have realized that something else was going on.

I head back up the stairs and sit in the control room and read through each of the case files. I frown seeing that each killing had one more link that was picked up after Bella had told them about it. Jacob had kept a piece of jewelry from each person he killed. He even kept something of Bella's, her charm bracelet. I'm about half way through the case files, when I hear Bella mumbling. I look to the screen and see that she is beginning to wake up.

I set down the files and walk towards her room. I lightly knock on her door. "Bella, it's Edward, is it okay from me to come in?" I ask with my hand on the door knob.

"Yes, it's, okay, I'm fine with that."

I open the door and smile at her. "Feeling better now?"

Bella sits up and nods her head at me. "Yes, sorry about my break down."

I shake my head at her. "It's okay, you certainly have no need to apologize. You know, I have to agree with Mike. You don't need to say you're sorry unless you've done something wrong and you haven't," I say. I sit down on the edge of her bed looking down at her.

"Where's Mike? Did he have to go back to work?" Bella asks sitting up looking toward her bedroom door.

I shake my head at her. "No, he's not at work. He took Greg with him and they went to the grocery store to do some shopping."

Bella looks at me in alarm, and I'm worried she seems to be panicky. "It's okay, I'm going to stay here with you," I say a little apprehensively, worrying that I'll cause her more panic.

"What, no, it's just Mike is really bad at shopping."

I chuckle and pick up her cell phone from her bedside table. "It's okay, Greg's gone with to help." Bella looks at me and tilts her head. "Though I'm not really sure in what way Greg will help him, I guess we'll see." I nod my head at her and hand her the cell phone. "Mike wants you to text him once you're awake."

Bella nods her head at takes the cell and quickly texts him. I watch as she smiles and shakes her head. "What?" I ask and she looks at me still smiling.

"I texted him a short list so he'll bring home things that are useful. The first time Mike had gone shopping, I stayed in the car, it had darkened windows. Any way, he spent over two hundred dollars in the store. He came out and told me and I thought it was going to last us weeks. When I was helping him put away the food after we got home, I found that he didn't get anything I could make meals with. It was all candy, soda, frozen dinners, noodle meals, lunchmeat and things like that."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Yeah, Greg will help him all right. They're a pair to draw too." Bella looks at me as I talk and gives me a funny look. "I mean Greg will help Mike find all the good candy and treats."

Bella chuckles and nods her head. "That's what I am afraid of." Bella lets out a breath and looks at me differently. "Are you wishing you never became friends with me?"

I shake my head at her. "I do regret some things I've done in my life, but being your friend will never be one of them. You are my friend, and I'm sorry you've been hurt and have gone through what you have. There is a part of me that wishes I had known about it all from the beginning ... then I would never have hurt you the way I did. I wouldn't have behaved the way I did towards Mike. I can't change what I did, but I am here for you and I will always be here for you. I'll do all I can to protect you and I'll help Mike protect you."

I give her a smile and she leans to me and wraps her arms around me. "I think of you as my friend too. Greg's my best friend, but ..."

I chuckle a little cutting her off and pull away a little. "And that's the way it should be beautiful." Bella tilts her head down and her blush appears. "I've really missed that blush," I say as I run my fingertips across her cheek.

"So what do want to do, until they get back?" I ask looking at my watch. I see that they've been gone for over two hours. If Mike hadn't been texting me regularly, I'd be a little worried.

"I would really like a bath, I feel, I'm rather smelly," Bella says as she pulls at her top.

"Oh, is that what the smell was? I didn't want to say anything."

Bella slaps my arm and looks at me with a joking smile on her face, but it becomes serious quickly. "There are cameras in there. Mike has it up when I'm in there, but I don't know the code. Will you ... could you get it ... before I go in?"

I look at her, feeling unsure about this. "You want me to have the cameras on, while you're in there?"

"I feel safer that way. I mean, it's not like Mike's checking me out, or you will be. I just ... well, I know if anything happens, you'll help me. You'll see it coming." I nod my head and text Mike telling him what Bella wants. It only takes a few minutes when Bella's cell chimes.

I watch as Bella texts him back and then few seconds later my cell phone chimes again. Mike texts me the information on how to put up the cameras in the bathroom.

"Mike and I have a code, and we're the only two that know what the code means," Bella chuckles and looks at me.

"Even the guys he really works with don't know the code. It was funny when we used it in front of them, and they were lost. But this way I know that it's really him I'm talking too and the same goes for him, knowing it's me."

I nod my head and remember what Bella had told me to say to him last night. God, it hasn't even been a day, and it feels like I've learned a lifetime of information.

"Well, let's go get this taken care of, so you can get cleaned up, before we have to start calling you stinky."

Bella smiles and we get up and make our way to the hallway together. I go into the control room and look back out at Bella. I see that she's standing outside the door. Mike's right, she doesn't like this room. I type in everything Mike told me too, and I watch the TV switch to show the bathroom. "Okay, I've set up the cameras, and the bathroom is all clear."

Bella nods her head, but continues to stand at the door. "You all ready to go?" I ask, but Bella's not looking my way. She is looking at the floor. I look down see the files are there, where I set them. As I look back up, Bella's eyes go to mine and she puts on a weak smile for me.

"Thank you," she whispers and I nod my head at her, feeling guilty that she seen and knows I've been looking at them.

It only takes a few moments for me to see Bella enter the bathroom. I go back to reading the files and keep an eye on Bella.

"I'm ready to come out now," I hear Bella say. I look to the screen and press the button.

"Okay, Bella soon as you're out I'll switch back to your bedroom." I watch her wrap the towel around herself and walk out of the bathroom. I tap on the computer and have her bedroom on view as she walks into the room.

I put the files away and walk and stand outside of her bedroom door. It only takes her a short time to come out.

"Better?" I ask and she looks up at me.

"Cleaner," is all she says.

"Well that's good, since that was your goal," I joke, trying to get her to smile.

"I sent a text to Mike to say I'm done with my bath. He and Greg are on their way back now," she tells me, still not cracking a smile.

I nod my head at her and give her a warm chuckle. "Good, I was beginning to think he had run off with him."

Bella giggles nodding her head at me, and the relief at hearing her happiness makes me breathe easier. "You know, Mike likes kids. He always wanted a family, but has never found the right woman. Sadly for him, in his line of work, it's kind of hard." Bella frowns a little. "It's a shame though, because Mike would be a great dad."

I nod my head at her. "He's still young. Who knows, he may find someone and go into a different line of work."

Bella smiles, like she agrees with me. "Are you staying up here, or coming down stairs with me?"

I look back to the control room, knowing that I only have my sister's file to go through. I've been putting it off, so I shrug my shoulders, what's a little longer. "I'll come down with you."

Bella smiles and turns and walks down the stairs. As soon as Mike and Greg turn up, Bella and I head out to help them in with the groceries.

"Hey, Dad," Greg calls in his super excited way.

I look at Greg, who looks as if he's had a great time with Mike. "Hey, Bud, did you have a good time?" He nods his head happily at me. "I sure hope you were good for Mike?"

Greg looks at me a little shocked. "I'm always a good boy."

I chuckle and give him the 'yeah right, sure you are' look.

"He was really good, and he sure helped me a lot." I look to Mike and smile, nodding my head at him.

The rest of the evening goes by in the blink of an eye, and before I know it, it is time to say goodnight.

"Can I take the last file home with me?"

Mike looks at me and sighs. "What file do you have left to look over?"

I look away from him and towards Bella. "I've read everything apart from my sister's file."

Mike nods his head at me. "I'll need it back tomorrow, and don't let them out of your sight, unless it's locked up."

I pick up the file. "Of course, I'll make sure to protect the information. Thank you," I say walking out of the control room door and look back at him. "Mike, I want to tell you that I'm sorry about my behavior. I'm especially sorry for accusing you of abusing Bella. It all makes sense now, and well, I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry."

Mike looks at me and waves me off. "It's fine, Edward. I do understand where you were coming from. I mean, it kind of pointed that direction, now that I see it from your point of view. Ultimately, the fact that you tried to help Bella and didn't turn a blind eye shows me the type of person you are. I trust you and I know that you'll protect her with all you have within you."

I walk down the stairs and see that Greg has curled up on Bella's lap. Bella turns and looks at me and for the first time in a long time, I can see a true smile on her face.

"He's just falling asleep," she whispers.

I nod my head at her. "I'll go and open up and come back for him?" Bella looks at me and to my hand.

Her eyes linger there for a few moment and her smile fades, but she nods her head at me. "That's fine. I'll just hold him until you're back."

I let out a breath, hating that she hurting, and yet again it's because of something I've done. I walk over and open up my home. I place the files in my room and head back over to pick up Greg. When I get there, I see Mike has joined Bella and I walk over to them and pick Greg up.

"Thanks for dinner, it was really good," I say to Bella. She gives me a quick smile as I pick Greg up. "Will you be coming to the station with Mike tomorrow?"

Bella nods her head at me. "Yeah, Mike's only going in for a half day, so I'm going to come in with him."

I smile at her and nod my head. "Good, I'll get to see you then. Greg will be spending the day with my adopted dad, Carlisle. They'll be doing all kinds of fun things I'm sure."

Bella nods her head at me. "He told me, they're going fishing?"

I nod my head at her. "Carlisle loves to take him out and do fun things with him."

"My dad loved fishing," Bella says almost as if she's is in deep thought. I look to Mike, feeling guilty again and he gives me a weak smile.

"I'll see you out, Edward." I walk out and Mike follows me out and toward my house.

"You need to stop feeling so guilty all the time. There'll always be times that something you say or do will remind her of her dad or her mom. Memories don't always have to be a bad thing."

I look to him and sigh. "But it brought her so much pain, and I hate being responsible for her hurting."

Mike nods his head and looks to his home. "Until she has time to grieve without looking over her shoulder, she's going to have pain. With her grief, she'll learn to remember the good times and cherish them. Right now she doesn't have time to sort out those feelings. This is the biggest reason I told you she's not ready for anything more than friendship with you right now. She needs to grieve for her parents and for what he took from her. Sadly, she can't do that yet, not when she's always looking over her shoulder. Give her time, and just remember that you'll say things that may bring up sadness in her. It's all about how you help her deal with that hurt that's important."

I nod my head at Mike. "Thanks, Mike ... well, for everything."

Mike gives me a return nod. "I better get back to her, and let you put this little guy to bed." Before I can say another word, Mike is away and already back inside his home.

The night passes by with me reading my sister's file. I had to stop reading every now and again, and walk away. I keep going back to it, after I walk off the disturbing things. By the early hours, I had finally read everything in the file.

The only thing I haven't read about this entire case—which seems to be missing from the files—is what Jacob did to Bella. Over the four days in which he had her with him, everything he told her is right there in black and white. However all of the things that he did to her physically are not there. It's as if she was fine with Jacob. It was like Jacob Black did no harm to Bella, just treated her as his confessional.

Her injury's suggests that he had spent a lot of the time beating her. There's a large part of me that's glad I haven't seen a lot of great detail about what he put her through. The pictures by far, were and are enough to make me sick. The thing that sickens me most of all, is my own observations. Just by gauging Bella's behavior, I know that there's a lot more that happened to her than I know. I just really hope that someone knows and she's truly okay.

I get up the next morning and Greg is up bright and early, raring to go. Carlisle comes and picks him up, along with his overnight bag. I head into work finding Mike sitting in his office along with Bella.

"Morning," I say, and they both look my way and give me smiles and wave.

I head over to my desk and start on my work. Not too long after I sit, Emmett shows up, cheerfully greeting everyone as he enters.

"This case is doing my head in," I say looking to him and rubbing my neck.

"Man, I hear you, this is a bitch. I feel like it's something simple we're missing."

I've got to agree with him, because it's really starting to get to me. It's like there is an invisible string that ties a bunch of things together, but finding the common denominator is not the easiest task. The day seems to go slowly, with my mind trying to tell me something which I just can't get.

"Hello, Emmett, Eddy." I look around and see Alice walking in with a huge grin on her face.

I shake my head at her remembering she had arranged to meet someone yesterday. By the look of her, I'd say she enjoyed it.

"Alice," Emmett replies with a wave.

"I wish I could chat, but I'm needing Bella's help with something so BIG," Alice says walking back out of our office.

"Oh, that a shame," Emmett says in a mockingly sad tone. Alice doesn't seem to pick up on it and walks away smiling and being all pep squad cheery.

"Wonder what the hell that was all about?"

I shrug my shoulders and look back down at my paper work, hoping something will jump out at me.

"Remember that the new faith classes for the kid's start tomorrow, Eddy."

I turn to see Alice is dragging Bella behind her. Bella looks at Emmett and me and gives us a smile and a wave.

"I'll be right back," I say walking out our office and into Mike's.

"Where's Alice dragging Bella off to?"

Mike looks at me and sighs. "She needs help setting up the rooms for the youth faith study classes and asked if Bella could lend a hand. My aunt's there too and I thought it would get her out of here, since I'm going to be here a while now."

I nod my head and walk back to my office. "Well, that seemed to go well. You managed to talk to Mike and all without giving him the death glare."

I look at Emmett and give him a little smile. "You were right, all we had to do was talk things out. Heck, we're even pretty decent friends now." I keep looking over our notes, but can feel Emmett's eyes on me.

"So?" he asks, as if he is fishing for the good info.

I shake my head at Emmett. "We've got work to do, no time for you to stick your nose in this."

Emmett sighs and looks away from me. "I swear you always know that best gossip, but you never dish it."

I shake my head, then a handful of the papers at Emmett, telling him to get his focus back on to our case and out of my personal life. I notice a little while later that Jasper goes into Mike's office. I look to Emmett and decide to talk our case out with him, hoping that something will click as we speak aloud. Something's really been bugging me about this and I have the feeling it has to do with something Bella said, I just don't know what it was.

"Okay, so they raid the house. They only take easy items like money and jewelry. We never find any footprints or finger prints. No one hears or sees anything and they're in and out fast. They deactivate the alarms, so the only reason we know they've been in there, is because of the mess they leave. In every case we've had good luck finding their missing items. We find the jewelry a few days later at a pawn shops."

Emmett shakes his head. "Well, that's right, except for one thing. We haven't found all of it, and we've never recovered any missing money."

I look to Emmett to carry on talking. "Go on," I say.

"There's always one piece of jewelry or a collectable missing from each home. I think if we can figure out what paperwork they seem to be looking for, it would help."

I look to Emmett, and remember that what Bella said that was bugging me. She was worried that they would come across her file. Then what Mike told me about how Jacob always kept a piece of jewelry. Oh my God, that's it. The burglaries, they're being committed by Jacob. I'm looking at Emmett as the jigsaw comes together in my head.

"Edward, you've got that, 'light bulb above your head,' look on your face. What in the hell have you worked out, and please share with the class."

"When was the first break-in?"

Emmett looks through his notes. "The first one is noted at the beginning of July."

I nod my head. The burglars are only targeting homes that have been bought from the end of May to the beginning July. During the same time frame Bella was taken into the witness protection program. Shit, this confirms it for me, its Jacob and he's looking for Bella.

I jump up and head over to Mike's office, deciding that this too important to wait, so I walk right in.

"Where's Bella?" Mike looks at me and to his cell.

"Alice just dropped her off at the house."

I look at him then Jasper. "I think I have a huge lead on the break-ins. It looks as if they're looking for something, or someone, maybe even both. They're keeping a piece of jewelry or a collectible from each break in as a keepsake."

Mike's eyes go wide and he looks at me.

"What?" I look at Jasper, as he speaks looking between Mike and me.

I give Jasper a fake smile, before looking back at Mike. "I think we should, make sure every things all right."

Mike nods his head and text on his cell at the same time. "Be ready to go in five."

I nod my head and head back to my office to get my jacket, banging into Alice.

"Alice," I say trying to step around her.

"You'll never guess who I've met?"

I sigh and guide her out of my way. "I don't have time for guessing games, Alice."

Alice huffs at me. "It's to do with Bella or should I say Maria."

I step back and look at Alice. "What?"

She chuckles at me. "I could so do this for a living, and you call yourself a detective. I met her brother yesterday. It turns out she had a falling out with her parents over Mike. I know, I'm an asshole, because I figured it out before you, right? Anyway I set up a meeting, for her and her brother. But Jacob, that's her brother, wanted a little private time with her, you know. So I had her help me set up the for the faith classes, while he got her home ready to surprise her."

I feel myself pale. "Mike," I yell.

"How could he set her home up? He doesn't have a key?"

Mike walks out of his office along with Jasper. "Oh, please, I simply borrowed her keys to get a copy made."

Mike looks between Alice and I.

"You stupid bitch, Bella doesn't have a brother," I scream at her.

"What the ..." Mike gets cut off by a loud buzz and he looks at his wrist.

"Bella just sounded her panic alarm."

"Yes, she does, I can't believe you're on team Mike now!" Alice bitches out as Mike runs down the hallway.

I push Alice out the way. "Emmett, Jasper get every available unit out to Mike's house now," I yell running after Mike.

Mike's in his car and has it running and begins to drive when I'm barely half way in. I quickly tell him what Alice had told me.

"I should've fucking shot her at Christmas," is all he says as we pull up outside of their home.

Both Mike and I run to the front door with our guns in hand. Mike gives it the three count, before kicking the door open. We walk in slow and the smell of gas hits both of us.

"Bella," He yells as we look around.

"We can't fire the guns," he says giving me a look. I nod my head at him. We both start to search the rooms, each time coming up empty.

"She's not here," Mike says and I can hear the pain in his words.

"She has to be," I reply.

Mike shakes his head at me and I look into the control room and see that it's been trashed.

"I should have gone and gotten her and brought her back to the station," Mike says. I can hear in his voice that he's blaming himself where there's only two people I blame, Alice and Jacob.

"Could she be hiding?" I ask hearing hope in my voice.

Mike shrugs his shoulder looking unsure. "One last look then we'll need to leave."

I nod my head and look in at the bathroom. Not finding her I look in the doorway of the control room. I go to walk past knowing she doesn't like the room, but I stop and walk in deciding to double check it.

"Bella, where are you?" I say out loud in the room. As I go past Mike's pull out bed chair something touches my leg. I look down see and small bloody hand. I drop down and throw the pull out bed top to the side and there holding her neck is Bella.

"Mike, I've found her," I yell as I look at her.

"Hey, beautiful girl," I say looking at Bella's pale face. She tries to talk but no sound comes out. I look to her hand that's still holding her neck.

"Can you let me see?" I say as I look her over. Slowly I move her hand away and almost choke as I see the large cut wound across her neck. I put my hand over it and try to pull myself together.

Bella looks at me and cringes. "Gas," she says weakly. I nod my head at her.

"Mike," I yell again. "Okay, beautiful, you need to hold your hands here," I say placing them over the wound. "I'm going to get you out of here." I pick her up slowly and start to feel the effects of the gas.

"Edward," Mike says as he comes running towards me. He looks at me and then to Bella. I see a flash of relief, followed quickly by fear hit his eyes. "We need to leave and now."

I nod my head as we head down stairs. We make it outside and I lay Bella on the grass. As the house explodes, I curl myself over Bella, protecting her as much as I can. At the same time, I feel Mike covering the top of me.

Mike looks at Bella and then to me. "I'll be right back," he says before he runs off. I watch him go back into what's left of the house. I look around see some of our neighbors have come out of their homes.

"Everyone, get back into your homes. Lock your doors and don't let anyone in." They all look at me like I'm nuts. Damn nosy ass neighbors anyway. I look down at Bella, more concerned with her welfare right now.

"So-rry," she struggles to say.

I frown at her shaking my head and cover her neck as she's no longer applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my love, nothing at all."

I look down our street as the faint sounds of help can be heard.

"You're going to be all right, Bella, help's coming."

Bella gives me a weak smile. "Jac ... he was in there." Bella licks her lips. "In the control room." I shake my head, knowing she's trying to tell me what happen.

"Hush for now, you can tell me later."

I feel Mike arrive back at my side. I look to see that he's coughing a little, and has the black bag with him. I watch as he brings out a bunch of stuff and starts to work on Bella.

"Keep a hold of her neck Edward." I nod my head and look into her eyes. I give her a smile as I start to pray that she'll make it. I feel my heart going faster as the EMT and our back up arrive. I'm pushed out the way as they help Mike and work on her. Then sit here helplessly as I see her eyes slowly closing.

* * *

**A/N: Well you know there is one more regular chapter left. So where do you think they will find Jacob? Do you think Jacob found what he was looking for? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

I sit on the grass, my eyes glued to everything Mike and the EMTs are doing with Bella.

"Edward, I need you to commence the search. Give them his profile." I look to Mike seeing that his eyes haven't left Bella.

"Edward, now, you're a detective first and that's who we need you to be right now." I close my eyes and stand up heading towards Emmett, Jasper and the group of officers standing there looking at us.

"Okay, I need four of you, to do a door to door search of the nearby homes.

The rest of you, I need looking in a wider search area. We are looking for Jacob Black. He's around six-foot-four weighing close to three-fifty. He is of Indian decent and is thirty years old."

"Edward, go to my car, in the trunk, lift up the floor. The code to open it is Bella's actual birthdate." I nod my head and open up the trunk and lift the floor see a safe. I key in Bella's birthdate and remember that she only eighteen and not twenty-five. The safe opens and I see that there is a stack of photos of Jacob there. I grab them and head back to the guys.

"Okay, this is our man, take one and make sure we check everything and everywhere. This man should be considered armed and dangerous. Use all precautions, but we need to bring this guy in, he is very dangerous." I hand out the photo.

"Take every necessary step to safe guard your safety and that of the public." As they all break off, I look up to see Mike and the EMTs placing Bella into the back of the ambulance.

"Tell me Alice had nothing to do with this."

I don't look Jasper's way, but I can hear the worry and hurt in his voice. "Not now, Jasper, we need to catch this guy," I say as I watch the ambulance speeding away. It only takes a further ten minutes for Mike's team to arrive and Marcus takes over. Immediately I leave heading to the hospital.

"Hi, I am detective Edward Cullen, Rock Island Police. I'm looking for my supervisor and a patient he's here with. The last name of both is Newton." The nurse stares at me, and I show her my badge. She looks me up and down, then she glances behind me. I turn seeing the guys from a few days ago. Eric and Taylor I think if I'm remembering correctly.

I move away from the nurse's desk and over to them. "Where is she and where's Mike?" They both just smirk at me. "Look, I'm not in the mood for your shit. I have the girls blood on my hands, where is she?"

They both look a little shocked at my tone of voice. "Edward." I turn and look up the hallway and see Mike standing outside a door. I move quickly to him without giving the other two a second glance.

"How is she?" I ask a soon as I'm near enough.

"They're stabilizing her," Mike sighs out. "She lost a lot of blood and some other minor injuries besides the neck wound. Thankfully though, he managed to miss the jugular."

I let out the deep breath that feels as if I've been holding it since we first arrived outside of Bella and Mike's home.

"She's still being fixed up. I can't leave her right now, but there's a nurse about to set up her private room for her. Go with her, and watch over things. Be sure she sets up two or three rooms, so no one really knows which one she's in. Make sure that everything's in place for me."

I nod my head and begin to walk back towards the other two. "No problem," I say over my shoulder.

"And, Edward?" I turn and look at Mike. "Get a shower and a change of clothes, before you see her. Get Eric to get some sweats from the car." I nod my head and walk down toward his guys. "Eric, Taylor, this is Edward, and he's in charge for now. Follow everything he says as if it's coming straight from me, got it?" Mike doesn't even wait for a reply as he walks back into the room where Bella is.

Eric and Taylor both just glare at me. It only takes a short time for us to set up the cameras in the rooms. While I was doing this, I called Carlisle and told him not to take Greg anywhere near my home. I explain what had happened and he was happy to keep Greg amused for longer.

I then call Emmett asking for an update and if he could get Mrs. Cope to give him her key for my home and bring me a change of clothes. As grateful as I am for Mike giving me a pair of loner sweats to change into, I would rather be dressed in my own clothes.

I step into the warm shower. As I look to the floor all I see is Bella's blood rinsing away down the drain. I feel myself start to crumble, as the images of Bella's pale face hit me. I see her staring up at me trying hard to hold her own little hand against her neck. I see again her eyes slowly closing as I'm pushed out of the way.

Then Alice's face flashes in my mind, followed by a chuckling Jacob. The sadness that I was feeling seems to be quickly replaced by anger and I hit the wall in front of me. I hear a crack followed by one of the tiles falling to the ground. I look down see new fresh blood mixing with the water as pain throbs through my hand.

I take long deep breaths and finish getting clean and dressed. I look my hand over and see that I have clearly broken one of my knuckles. I grab a nurse and get her to bandage it up, before heading to Bella's room.

As I approach the door, I see that Eric is sitting outside of it reading a newspaper. I get right up to the door without him looking my way. I grab the paper from him making him jump.

"Get your head in the game and do your fucking job! I could've been anyone, and you never even looked at me as I approached."

Eric rolls his eyes at me. "Mike and Taylor are in the room with her. I'm sure she's safe, besides I knew it was you."

I shake my head. "Just pay attention, and do your job," I say as I walk in to the room.

I look to see that Mike is on a chair holding a sleeping Bella's hand.

"Taylor you can sit out with Eric, make sure you keep the chit chat to a min, keep your attention to any comings and goings on the hallway and floor." Taylor nods his head and walks out and I walk to the bed.

I sit on the opposite seat across from Mike and take a hold of her other hand. "How bad is it?" I ask looking at the white padded bandage on the left side of her neck. "Do we know everything that happened?"

Mike nods his head. "Alice has been the one that's been checking up on Bella. I think during one of their talks, she found out that Bella came from Morris. She tried to get information from the internet, but she got looped into what I had put out there. I set up quite an intricate web of stories and fake info that all circled, it would've lost just about anyone.

"She then tried to get information using Jasper's codes and running checks at the police station. I believe that since she wasn't getting anywhere fast, she decided on snooping in our home. I think that's why she got a copy of our key made.

"Anyway, at some point during her probing, she came across Jacob, who put out a pleading post on a made up Facebook page for his missing sister. She had contacted him and well she met up with him yesterday. Alice gave Jacob the key and he went to our home shortly after we left for work today.

"I think Alice had Jasper keep me distracted for a short amount of time, because he kept trying to get my attention when I was texting Bella. I'm not sure if he any other part in all of this, but I'm guessing not. Jasper seemed to be a bit unsure, and was stuttering when he was questioned by Marcus. I'm thinking Alice kept him in the dark, since he never agreed to her being so nosy."

I rub my face feeling angry at Alice again. How could she be so positively stupid? I hope to hell that she's going to face some charges, she certainly deserves too.

"You were right," Mike adds breaking me from my thoughts.

I look at him and frown. "About what?" I ask, thinking I could never imagined this, none of it, not even Alice's behavior.

"Jacob, and his friends are the ones that have been doing the break-ins. Looks as if they all took different cities and went there, searching for Bella. It's just unfortunate that Jacob himself took this one. We have already arrested fifteen of his pack, leaving another four to go." I nod my head and look back at Bella, who seems to be sound asleep.

"They gave her a pretty heavy drug to keep her calm and free of pain. She should be out of it for a few more hours at least. Thankfully, the drugs are the kind that'll keep her under without nightmares." I nod my head at Mike, grateful that he seems to still be able to answer my silent questions.

It's a little later when a question pops into my head. "What were they looking for besides Bella?"

Mike tilts his head and looks at me. "They must've been looking for some paper work. I mean the mess they left at each house shows us they wanted something they thought was written. So, if it was all about finding Bella, then why all the messes?"

Mike rubs his face. "I don't know. It has my thoughts boggled. Maybe we will get lucky and one of Jacob's pack will give it up."

I sigh rubbing my face. I know that I can figure it out. I know deep down I know why. I just need to think back through everything I know about the case. As I go through it all in my mind, I remember that it was Bella that set me off. It was something that she said about them finding the paperwork and finding her, because she had a price on her head—'I mean you've got everything. Even were you moved B—that man's dad too'—I sit up straighter and look at Mike.

"Jacob's looking for his father's whereabouts, that's why he was looking through paperwork."

Mike looks at me and I can see the idea running through his head. "Shit! Where's the case file I gave you?"

I look at him a little unsure of why he's worried about that. "It's in that file. The information of where I have Bill Black stashed in prison is in that file. Edward, Bill's full location is in with that file."

I nod my head at him. "Well the file is safe, because it's in my safe at home."

Mike lets out a breath. "We need to make sure that the file is still there, Edward."

I take a look at Bella before looking back at Mike. "Here, take my car, be careful and don't approach him on your own if you see him. I'll stay here with her."

I nod my head and run all the way out of the hospital. I drive fast using the police issue rotating light. I get home pretty fast. I take a look at Bella's house seeing that it's pretty much completely destroyed. My eyes fall to the ground which is still covered in Bella's blood. I shake myself out of my inner thoughts and head into my house. I open up my safe and grab the file. As I'm heading back out to my car, my cell chimes I look at it seeing that it's Carlisle.

"Hey, I can't really talk right now," I say quickly.

"But, Daddy ..."

I stop short as I hear Greg's voice. "Hey, Bud, are you having a good time with grandpa?" I ask hoping to take the sadness away from his voice.

"Yeah, I caught three fish already." I smile as I sit in Mike's car.

"You did, that's great." I let Greg talk for a further ten minutes, before interrupting him.

"Greg, Bud, I love you, really I do, but I need to get back to work. Can you put grandpa on the phone for a few minutes?" I say lightly to him, and I hear him sigh.

"Okay, Dad, but don't tell Bella how many fish I caught. I want to tell her myself all about it tomorrow."

I hold back a sob that almost escapes me. "Okay, Bud, I love you."

"Here's Grandpa, Daddy, I love you."

I hold back the sob even more. "Love you too," I manage to get out, before he passes the phone over to Carlisle.

"Sorry, son, I didn't know he had my cell, until after he called you."

I sigh and wipe my face. "It's okay, Dad," I say closing my eyes and clearing my throat, as Carlisle talks.

"She's bad right, she must be, you haven't called me dad in a very long time," he says in a stuttering voice. I know his reaction is because of the fact I called him dad and didn't call him by his given name.

"She's stable right now, she's stable," I repeat. "But I need to get back to the hospital," I say quickly as I pull myself together.

"Edward, son, I'm here. If you want, I can come in and check her over after I get Greg's settled at my house. Esme's staying over tonight, so I know she'll keep an eye on Greg for me."

I shake my head even though he can't see it, but then I realize it would make me feel better having Carlisle check her over. "Please," is all I say.

"Okay, son, I'll see you soon."

I don't say anything else to him. I hang up and start to drive back to the hospital, back to Bella. I'm in the elevator and get a strange feeling. When I get to Bella's floor, I can hear shouting. I run quickly out of the elevator and down the hall. It doesn't take long for me to see Alice is there along with Jasper, Taylor and Mike.

Alice just so happens to be the one doing all the shouting. "Why are you blaming me for this? You took her from her parents, now you're making up all this malarkey about her brother hurting her?"

"Mrs. Whitlock," Mike starts, but Alice cuts him off.

"Don't you, Mrs. Whitlock, me. I'm a good judge of character and my friend, are an asshole! Now, Jacob, he's a good man and a good brother. Jasper, make this stupid fucker move so I can see my friend," she demands with her hand on her hip.

I move around Alice and stand next to Mike blocking Alice's way.

"Jasper, take her home, now. She's in enough trouble, without adding this to it as well," I say not looking Alice's way. Jasper nods his head at me and looks at me with a lot of worry.

"Come on Alice, let's get home," Jasper says softly to Alice as he takes a hold of her arm.

"NO! For once in your life be a real man, Jasper. Stop doing everything they tell you to do. Really, by now you could've been higher up in the force, but no, you just let everyone tell you what to do. While they get the promotions and you stay at the bottom being a stupid profiler. Which, by the way you suck at, because you couldn't even tell that this," she points at Mike, "stupid fucker was a no good waste of air," Alice sneers out.

Jasper looks at her a little shock, more than likely seeing this side of Alice for the first time.

"Now, move aside, and let me see my friend," Alice demands again, as she pushes Mike.

"Fine, have it your way, that's the last straw," Mike says and I turn to him, seeing the anger is clearly etched on his face. Before he grabs a hold of Alice's arm and swiftly turns her around and pushes her against the wall, so that her front is flush against it. "Mrs. Alice Whitlock, you are under-arrest for assaulting a US Marshall, hacking into US Government files, theft, aiding and abetting a known criminal and Interference with official acts. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Alice, who has gone pale, nods her head.

"What was that? I asked if you understand your rights?" Mike asks turning the now handcuffed Alice to face him.

"Yes," Alice stutters.

Mike nods his head. "Taylor, take her down to the station and book her in."

Taylor looks to Mike and Mike glares back, giving him a look that says, 'do it,' and don't ask questions.

"Jasper, you should go too. Your wife's in a lot of trouble. I'd suggest you obtain a very good attorney for her, she's going to need it."

Jasper whose still looks rather shocked and is clearly upset just nods his head and follows Taylor and Alice out.

I watch as Mike rubs his face, before looking at me. "Is it really bad that I just got quite a little bit of enjoyment for arresting her? I mean, I think that's the first time she ever actually shut up."

I chuckle nodding my head, as I enjoyed seeing it too. It's just a shame that Bella was hurt because of Alice's stupidity. I hear a cell chime and Mike looks to his phone. "She's awake now. Eric and Emmett are sitting in the room with her. Eric is on a no talking order due to Bella's rule. Just go on in. I need to inform Marcus of Alice's arrest. Then I need to check in with my superior, who left me a message earlier." I nod my head and carry on down to Bella's room.

When I get to the room, I feel my body go into instant alert. I slowly edge the door open and look inside. Straight away I know something is wrong. Bella's not in the bed where she should be. I draw my gun out and take some small steps inside. I glace around the room and as I move toward her bed, I can see someone on the floor. Once I get over there, I can see that Eric's on the floor with blood around him. I bend down slowly and take his pulse. I don't find one, and I slowly stand up, watching around me as I do.

I move again slowly to the bathroom and edge in this time finding Emmett who is on the floor. I do the same as I did with Eric, I edge down slowly and check for a pulse. This time I find one, which means he is just unconscious. Before I can stand back up, I feel Emmett move slightly.

"What the fuck," Emmett says jumping a little. "Fuck, Edward ... he's here, Jacob's here," Emmett mumbles still a little dazed.

I nod my head at him. "I'm sorry man, I think he took her."

I stand back up slowly still watchful around me and start to make my way out of the room.

As I get out of the room, I see a nurse who looks at me with fear. "Shush, I'm, Detective Edward Cullen, do you know the man that was with this girl in this room?" The nurse nods her head at me. "Good, I need you go and find him. He's by the elevator. Tell him that Jacob's here and he has Bella." The nurse again nods her head at me. "Then, get the rest of the staff to keep everyone on this floor in their rooms." Again she nods her head. "Go now."

She looks at me as I start to make my way down the hall. "So that man she's with isn't one of you?"

I stop and look at her. "What?" I ask.

"I just saw her on the back stairs with a really tall guy. He said she was in danger and he had to get her out silently and quickly. I thought that it was something to do with the woman screaming."

I nod my head at her. "Go now and do as I say," I say as I run to the back stairway. As soon as I hit the door, I look down and don't see anyone. Then above me I can hear the faint sound of footsteps. I look up and can just make Bella and Jacob out, as they go up the top flight of steps.

I start to run up the stairs after them. As I go my cell starts to ring and I see that Mike's calling me, so I pick up. "He's taking her to the roof, get there now," I say quickly. As I hang up, I could hear Mike shouting orders at people.

"I swear, Angel, you have more lives than a cat. I wonder if you'll live when you fall from your graces," Jacob says loudly into Bella's ear as he drags her closer to the rooftop edge.

"Let her go, Jacob," I say with my gun drawn out and pointed at him. Straight away Jacob puts a knife to Bella's throat and points a gun at me.

Bella looks to me with worry in her eyes. I try to send her a message with my eyes. I need her to know that I will get her out of this. I will save her.

"I don't believe this. I've been looking for you Eddy boy. Where's my son?" I swallow and look at Jacob as he keeps moving back.

"He's not your son," I sneer out at him. For every step he takes back, I take two towards him.

"But he's mine, and he'll be coming with me after I take care of the Angel here," Jacob says as he smells Bella's neck. "She's all the reason you're able to keep me from him. Dad said that he was mine, and that I could raise him just like he raised me."

My eyes go to Bella who is shaking.

"Lizzy was my boys mom, Angel. You wouldn't have liked Lizzy. She was nothing but a whore, a dirty—very dirty—whore. She had her talents, but they only proved what a whore she was. She had the ability to make me see stars, when she fucked me. And no one has ever sucked my cock like a pro, like she did. Unfortunately, she was a sorry excuse for a wife, and even more useless as a mother to me or my boy, Greg," Jacob says as he nuzzles Bella's neck more.

"Now you, Angel, would be a great mom. I wish so much that I could keep you and make you Greg's mom, my wife and my whore." Jacob starts to stroke Bella's breasts with the knife blade as he walks back more with her. "I think you could be my dirty whore, with the right training. Has that rat bastard cop fucked you or are you still my pure little Angel?" Jacob asks as he looks at me. "Have they shared you, tainted you?" He asks as he looks at me and kisses Bella's lips, before placing the knife at her throat again.

"But I can't keep you either way. Tainted or not, you have to die. You were a traitor. You were bad and told them everything I had told you. I did tell you to never to repeat a word of it. It's time for you to fly, Angel."

It all happens so fast Jacob turns quickly and throws Bella over the edge. I hear gun fire as I dive quickly after her. I manage to clasp a hold of one of her wrists. "Hold on, please, Bella, hold on," I say as I feel myself getting pulled over the edge along with Bella. I grab hold of the railing with my other hand. I use everything I have, and try to pull her back. With gravity being against us I feel my shoulder joint starting to separate.

"I'm going to pull you over, you have to let me go," Bella sobs out.

I shake my head at her. "Don't you dare let go. I swore that I would save you and I will. Please, beautiful, don't let go, help me save you, please. I need you, Greg needs you, please." Bella nods her head and I watch her trying to get herself up.

She's about half way, pulling herself up, when the police helicopter comes and the backdraft from it makes Bella fall back. The force makes me start to roll off the edge. I use all of my strength to hold onto the rail and Bella.

"Edward," Bella says and I can hear the fear in her voice.

"Think of Greg," I say shaking my head at her.

"Edward, don't let go, I coming. Hang on, and hang on to her," I hear Mike shouting.

"Edward," I hear. I open my eyes to see Marcus and still slightly dazed Emmett grabbing a hold of me.

I look to the side and see that Mike is strapped into a harness and using a rope going down the wall to Bella. As Mike get a hold of Bella, Emmett and Marcus pull me back over the edge. I move quickly to the edge and help Bella over. As soon as her feet are on the rooftop, she fly's into my arms sobbing. We fall to the rooftop and I look over in time to see Marcus and Emmett helping Mike over and I let out a breath.

I look over and see Jacob lying on the rooftop, surrounded in a puddle of blood. "He's dead," Mike says. I look at him and he looks to Bella and mouths, "later."

I nod my head and hold Bella close to me. Only a few minutes go past, before the whole roof is mobbed with police. The more that turn up, the more I can feel Bella shake. I stand up and pick Bella up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"I'm going to take her back to her room." Mike nods his head at me and we both walk out with her. By the time I get down stairs, I can see that Carlisle has arrived and is looking alarmed. As soon as he sees me, he runs up to me.

"Thank God, you're all right, son."

I nod my head at him and we're lead to a new room for Bella. I make them check her over first and they again give her some medications to make her sleep.

"Edward, we need to reset your shoulder." I nod my head at Carlisle and Mike helps to keep me still.

"Why did you shoot to kill?" I ask just as my shoulder is snapped back into place. I refused pain medication, so it hurts like hell, but I need to be alert.

"Bill, he's dead, he died in prison yesterday. That's what my call was about." I look at him a little shocked. "Seems someone found out that Bill likes to beat women and rape them. He was cornered and they beat him, but he had a heart attack and died five hours ago. We just arrested the last four of Jacob's pack and this means it's done, she's free. She doesn't need to go to court and relive everything that happened to her."

I look at him and see that he has truly been there for Bella all along. "So, what happens now?" I ask as I look at Bella.

"She's alone, Edward, her parents were her only family and they're gone. She doesn't have any reason to go back to Morris. Maybe someone should give her a reason to stay here."

I look to him. "What about you?"

"I'll need to leave soon, and I'm always on the move. If I could, I'd have her come with me, but she needs a new start. She just needs to be told she's wanted and needed."

I nod my head at him understanding what he saying. "I hope Greg and I are enough."

Mike chuckles lightly. "She really does care about him ... about both of you." I nod my head again as Mike stands up. "I take it that you're going to stay here with her?" I don't look his way, but give a slight nod, knowing it wasn't really needed. "I need to go and interview Alice."

I chuckle at the smirk on his face when I look his way, because of the tone of his voice. "Have fun with that," I say.

As soon as he goes, Carlisle comes up to me. "I was worried, when I came here and found that you were trying to gun down a kidnapper, and then I heard ... his name, I ..." Carlisle stammers and sits down next to me.

"I know, believe me I know," I say.

"How could she have been mixed up with him?" Carlisle says. I look at him seeing that he's frowning down at Bella.

"She's not, look, Carlisle, it's been a long day and I can't tell you everything, but she not mixed up with Jacob. Not in the way you may be thinking."

Carlisle nods his head at me. "Do you want Greg at school tomorrow?"

I shake my head no. "Keep him off and I'll come and get him and explain what happed to him."

Carlisle nods his head at me and walks away out of the room. I move my seat closer to Bella's bed. I move her hair away from her face. "You're not alone. You have Greg and me, and we need you so much. You make both of us better. I love you, and I can't help how I feel for you. I know this is hard and if you're not ready or don't love me like that ... then it'll be okay, because I would rather have you as my friend than not have you in my life." I place a soft kiss on her head before laying my head next to hers on her pillow.

The days pass by slowly. Bella—yes she still wants to be called Bella—after a lot of thinking, she decided that Maria was no longer who she was. As a reminder of her parents, she was going to keep the name Bella. She's slowly on the mend, physically anyway. She has been given an appointment with Peter to start her counseling.

When she woke up the first morning after Jacob's death, I asked if she would move in with Greg and me. I knew by the look on her face she was going to turn me down, but I softly placed my hand over her mouth and told just to think about it. Since then, both of us haven't brought it up again.

"Are you already to go?" I look up at Mike as he talks to Bella. She looks around her hospital room and nods her head.

"You're fine, and you're safe, I'm here with you." I watch as Bella turns and looks to him and nods her head.

"I don't know what I am going to do without you," Bella says and she leans in and hugs Mike.

"I'm here for another week, and you, my sweet girl, are going to be just fine, I know you are." Mike gives me a nod and I pick up her bags and we walk out the room together.

"Greg's been talking my ear off every time I see him. He has so much to tell you," I chuckle as I look at Mike and grin, knowing how right he is.

After Mike had returned back up at the hospital from interviewing Alice, I went to Carlisle's. I told Greg about everything that happened. He was upset and worried about Bella, and then he was just angry that he wasn't allowed to go and see her. But Mike had come to talk to him and give him his cell number saying he could call him anytime. Mike explained that Bella was in need of a little rest before she saw anyone. So from that day, he has been calling Mike three or four times a day.

It doesn't take us long to pull up outside of Mrs. Cope's home. She has kindly said that Bella and Mike could stay with her. Bella seems to be happy with this idea, so Mike agreed to it. Mike steps out and Bella follows, but her eyes go to what's left of her house.

"Wow," is all she says. "Why does our house look like it was blown up?" I look to Mike as he looks to Bella.

"Eh, Jacob cut the gas pipe and well, the gas built up and made the house blow up."

Bella looks between us. "Glad you got me out of there first." We nod our heads at her as Mrs. Cope comes out.

"Bella, dear, I'm glad to see you. You look so much better." Bella nods her head at her and as Mrs. Cope leans in and gives her a hug. I smile when Bella returns it.

"Bella, I missed you," Greg says as he runs to Bella. Bella picks him up as he gets to her and hugs him to her.

"I missed you too." I watch as she places kisses all over his face. Greg spends the next three hours talking to Bella, who seems happy to listen to him. I think Mrs. Cope, Mike and I all draw a breath, when he finally falls asleep on Bella's lap.

"I think he really missed you," I say and Bella turns to me and smiles nodding her head.

"I've really missed him too." I'm sitting next to Bella and I lean over and kiss the side of her head. I panic a little, until I see her smile at me.

The next few days go by with me spending most of my spare time with Bella and Mike. It was yesterday that Bella had asked Mike and I both to go with her to Morris to her parent's graves. She wanted to go, before Mike had to leave, so all three of us set off. I left Greg with Carlisle, he wanted to go too, but I thought that this was something Bella had to do without him there.

Mike and I walk at either side of Bella as we make our way to their graves. We both stand back, giving Bella time with them. She introduces both of us to them and tells them that she misses them so much. I hold back a chuckle as she then starts to tell them everything about Greg. It's clear the more she speaks of him, the more you can hear her unconditional love for him shine through.

It's not until we're back at the hotel, when Bella asks the question I've been waiting for her to ask for over a week now. "Jac ... he's Greg's dad?" I shake my head at her and look to see Mike is sitting down beside her.

"Jacob's father, Bill, was my sister Elizabeth's husband. Greg belongs to Bill."

Bella nods her head at me. I swallow, hoping that it won't change her feeling toward Greg. "He's nothing like them. Well, I haven't met his dad, but from what he told me—for what I've learned about Greg—he's nothing like them. Greg's like you, such a, sweet caring, loving, person." I give her a nod and a smile. "What about Alice, what's happening with her?"

I look to Mike, because I haven't asked about Alice, mainly because I don't care and I'm still really pissed at her.

"She was in court yesterday. She got three years of house imprisonment and then she has to do three years community services. She'll be on probation for five years after she is done with her imprisonment. She has limited and restricted usage of phone service, and cannot have a computer with internet or a cell phone throughout the duration of her imprisonment and probation," Mike says. I can clearly hear that he is still angry too.

"I'm sorry she got our key, I ..."

Mike cuts her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "She did it, Bella. It's not your fault, in any way, shape or form. It was her choice and now she's paying for her mistakes."

Bella sighs and nods her head at him. "I'm going to stay in Rock Island. I mean with Mrs. Cope, I'd like to stay. Didyme said I could keep the job at the school that I have been doing, but I'll need to do some online courses. Mrs. Cope's daughter, Sally, is going to help set it up for me."

I see Mike smiling at her, happy that she's making her own choices. I am happy too, I'm just sad that she's not moving in with Greg and me.

"I'm glad that you're doing this Bella, and you know I'll only be a phone call away." Bella nods her head at him and looks at me biting her lip. "Well I'm going to get our dinner," Mike says quickly and walks out of the room.

"I love Greg, really I do, and I care about you a lot. I have these feelings for you and they're very strong, but I need to be better, for me, for you and for Greg. I don't want you to be looking after me all the time. I'm still very afraid and even knowing he's dead isn't stopping it. Please understand that I'm not pushing you away. I want to be better, so I can ... if you wanted, to see where these feelings lead to ..."

I kneel down in front of her looking her in the eyes, knowing she's right, she's doing the right thing. "It's okay, beautiful, I understand, really I do. But I want to take care of you, because I am in love with you."

She goes to say something and I cover her lips with mine and smile when she kisses me back. "You kissed me," she says, when I pull away from her.

"I did, and I plan on doing it again, when you're ready. I'm happy that you're still going to live nearby me, and ..." before I can complete what I'm saying, Bella kisses me. When she pulls back, I chuckle. "We have time, beautiful, Bella, and I'm going to be right by your side helping you."

I sit away from her, knowing that I need to take things slow with her, but I continue to smile and hold her hand.

We arrived back two days ago, after a visit to her parent's attorney. With her inheritance all settled and everything taken care of, we're back home. Today Mike is leaving to head back to his home-base, before starting another case.

"You've got my number, and Marcus can reach me, anytime, anywhere." I nod my head at him, as he again gives me the same speech for the hundredth time.

"I will, I swear, I will."

Mike nods his head at me and looks to Greg. "I'm leaving you in charge. Here's a special badge, and you make sure you call me, okay?"

Greg sniffs and hugs Mike. "I'm going to be a US Marshall when I grow up," Greg says and I glare down at my treasure, my son, and then roll my eyes at Mike's goofy grin.

I watch as Bella walks over to Mike and hugs him to her. "Make sure you watch your back, okay? I'd hate for anything to happen to you," Bella says between her sobs. "Metal isn't allowed in microwaves. Remember to eat three meals a day, healthy ones, not that junk frozen crap."

Mike chuckles lightly as he nods and Bella pulls away. She stands there and watches as Mike goes around the car to get in. He sits in his car and Bella runs around to him. "Mike," she yells and he gets back out of the car and Bella leaps into his arms, giving him another hug. "Thank you, you saved my life. You and Edward saved me. I'll never be able to thank you enough for taking care of me. I love you, so please be safe and come see me."

Mike smiles and I can see him holding back his own tears. "I love you too, sweet girl. Take care of Greg and Edward and let them take care of you too." He kisses her head and gives me a look to ask me to come get her. I walk quickly around the car and Mike passes her to me and gets in the car.

"Take care of our girl, Edward." I nod my head at him and pull her back from the car a little letting him drive away.

I hug Bella to me as we wave bye to Mike.

It's strange at how very quickly I didn't like Mike, and now I'd call him a friend. I know his feelings for Bella are like that of a father's feelings for his daughter. Bella clearly sees him as an adopted father, because that's pretty much what he became for her over the weeks he protected her. He'll always have a bond with Bella, and she with him. I know that he will always be there for her if she needs him.

As for Bella, me and Greg ... I know we have a long way to go. But as each day passes, Bella is healing and we're growing stronger together. We're becoming a family together, exactly like we deserve.

* * *

**A/N: Well for all accounts and purposes, this is THE END, however there is a Epilogue already written that will post on July 20th, 2013, the day our good buddy and fandom friend Jessica turns 30. Happy Birthday Jess, WE LOVE YA! **

**So what are your thoughts on the story? Have you enjoyed it so far? We hope that you have. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Kasi & Nikky~**


	10. Chapter 10

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks so very much to the two who helped on every chapter to make this great: Sarah, & Savanavansmutsmut.  
**

* * *

**Protection Plan: Epilogue**

**Two years later **

"Edward," I hear Bella call out and I let out a sleepy hum in response. "Agggrrr!" I bolt up, sitting straight as I hear Bella scream. I look at her seeing that she's sitting up and gripping the comforter. Suddenly I feel the bed get wet. I throw the covers off and look seeing that the large wet patch is coming from under Bella.

"Edward, my water just broke."

I look at her and jump out of bed. "Shit, do you remember what we do first? Hospital! I need to get you to the hospital. Where did I leave my car keys?" I say running out of the room.

I run out of the house and cold air hits me and I look down see that I'm in my boxers. I run back into the house and up to the room.

"Why didn't you tell me that I didn't get dressed?" I feel someone slap my head and I look down at Bella who looks like she's in pain. "Shit, what can I do?" I say and she grips my arm tightly.

"First of all, calm the hell down and get dressed. Then you should go and wake up Greg. After he's up and getting ready to go, call Esme and Carlisle, Mike, and Mrs. Cope. Once you're done with all of that, come find me."

I chuckle a little and kiss her head. "Okay, I love you, baby." I kiss her and get some jeans and a shirt on. I walk over to Greg's room and begin waking him up.

"Hey, Daddy, is it time to get up for school already?" I shake my head at him.

"Nope, it's mom, the baby's coming." Greg who was half asleep thinking that he was getting woke up for school is now wide awake.

"Okay, I'm up, I'll get dressed." I smile at him and ruffle his hair.

I move back into the bedroom. I call Mike first and let him know it's time. I call Carlisle and Esme next, who will meet us at the hospital. I call and wake Mrs. Cope who is going to watch Greg for us. Mrs. Cope will bring Greg up to Trinity Hospital, once the baby is born. I look at Bella and see that she's getting dressed. As she feels my eyes on her, she turns and smiles at me.

My mind starts to play back over the last two years that brought us to this point. I smile over what we have been through together, as a couple and as a family.

The first six months after everything went down, Bella and I spent getting to know each other. She had weekly counseling sessions. She slowly improved just by talking and taking small steps in the right direction. The little steps she took were both metaphorically and literally.

Each day Bella would walk to the end of our street and stop. It was heart breaking to see the fear in her eyes and the defeat, when she couldn't make herself cross the road. When the third month came around, Greg had ran up to her and started to talk to her about our Fourth of July party.

I hung back in awe and smiled brightly, as I watched her listening to him talk. She was so busy listening to him, that she didn't realize that she had crossed the road. It took her a few more minutes before she looked around herself, and noticed she wasn't in familiar territory. I was about to run to them when I saw the tell-tail signs she was going to panic. But my boy, he just took her hand and said something to her. I watched as she nodded a little and started to carry on walking down the road.

After that, Greg would accompany her and they would walk a little further each day. By the time the Fourth of July came around, she was walking almost six blocks with Greg, and could go four blocks by herself.

It was half way through the party, when Mike turned up. It was good to see him. By this time, Mike and I had become very good friends. He'd been calling me each day to get a report on Bella, before calling her for a chat.

He even spoke to Greg on a weekly basis. Greg had begun calling him Uncle Mike. The party went really well with it just being, Rose, Emmett, Marcus, Didyme, Mike, Mrs. Cope, Bella, Greg and me. I had invited Jasper, but he was still feeling guilty about what Alice had done and was finding it hard to face us. Jasper struggled mostly with seeing Emmett and Bella—Bella, because of obvious reasons, but Emmett, because he was shot by Jacob.

The hard part came a few days later, when Mike was leaving. This time he was leaving for a new case. I hated that he had to tell Bella he may not be able to call her as often. I could see the worry and the fear in both of their eyes and even in Greg's. Not only were Greg and Bella scared for Mike, but they were going to miss him.

Another two months passed and I asked Bella out on a date, that I arranged for her nineteenth birthday. I knew that she still wasn't up to celebrating it and she was missing Mike. I was so pleased when she said yes to me.

Greg was unhappy that he wasn't coming along for this date. He did seem happy, when Bella told him that they would have a day out for just the two of them too. She also promised him that on our second date, she'd make sure I brought him too. I smiled happily at that, mainly because I knew I was getting a second date with her.

I loved our first date. She still couldn't deal with a large group of people, so I planned a picnic in my back yard. With the help of Rose, Mrs. Cope, and Emmett, I put up some clear fairy lights, and got the florist to dye me several dozen rainbow roses. Before it was time to start the date, I lit what seemed like a never ending supply of candles.

I blindfolded her when taking her around to the back yard and didn't hide my smile when her face lit up seeing it all. We sat and just talked the whole time. I did steal a kiss or two, and then I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes. Later that night, I walked her back to Mrs. Cope's house. Before leaving her, I had asked her to accompany me and Greg, to Carlisle and Esme's wedding, which was taking place the following weekend. She of course said yes, and I was really glad that it was only going to be a small affair. With a total of twenty people, whom all had already met and spoken with Bella, I knew she'd be okay. Now thinking of Carlisle and Esme's wedding still makes me laugh. I just knew as soon as he told me he was planning to ask her to marry him that Tanya wasn't going to take it well and I was right.

The laughable thing is, she held on until the reverend asked if there was anyone here that knows just cause as to why these two should not be married, to speak now or forever hold your peace. Tanya stood up and raised her hand. She then spent the next half hour giving what she felt was just cause. In the end, the police were called. Even after being told that they were coming Tanya went on and she was again told they were coming to take her away. I held back my laugh as both Greg and Bella started singing the theme song to Cops. Just thinking about it makes the chorus sound in my head. The best part of all of it was that Greg being his normal adolescent six-year-old self, had no volume control. Greg and Bella continued to sing the popular theme song, and soon others in the small gathering started singing too. When Emmett and Marcus arrived, all they could hear was about ten or more people singing.

'_Bad boys, bad boys' whatcha want, Watcha want, whatcha gonna do? When Sheriff John Brown, comes for you. Tell me, whatcha wanna do, whatcha gonna do? When da' come for you?'_

By the time they had Tanya in handcuffs, I think everyone was singing the chorus, including the reverend. Emmett and Marcus were both chuckling as they took a screaming Tanya away. The song was so fitting for the moment, and it has become Tanya's ring tone on Carlisle's and my cell phones since.

Carlisle had put us at a table, along with Esme's daughter Bree, who just happened to be the nurse that I had scared at the hospital. I did thank her again the first time I met her after the ordeal, for telling me where Jacob had taken Bella. Bree seems like a really great girl, and I am grateful she makes Bella feel comfortable.

Bella danced with Greg and me almost all night at the reception. We ate a nice meal and enjoyed our small gathering with friends. As we drove back home, Bella did something that lit up my world. She held my hand, not because she was scared or needed me to help her.

She took my hand, because she wanted to be close to me. I felt extremely happy all because she wanted to hold my hand. I had a goofy grin on my face the rest of the way home. Her hand felt so right in mine. It was that moment I realized that she was my life.

I firmly believe that she was sent to me from heaven. No one could ever make me feel the things I feel for her and with her. I can think of no other woman to be in my life, as my wife and Greg's mother. It saddened both Greg and I, when we dropped her off at Mrs. Cope's house.

The weeks past and I was pleased to see that Bella was gradually coming more and more out of her shell. Bella joined Rose's book club and they had become good friends. She also got closer to Bree, who was already a part of the book club.

Bella had even begun to sleep over at my house a few nights each week. I was pleased to find the amount of nightmares she was having were progressively dissipating. When she stayed over, we shared a bed, but we hadn't moved past touching and kissing. Eventually we would both remove our shirts. After a round of making out, we'd put them back on, so in the morning Greg wouldn't know.

The next big step will always be one of my top ten nights. On our three month anniversary of our first date, I made love to Bella. I will forever remember it as if it were yesterday.

"Are you planning to sleep over tonight?"

Bella bites her bottom lip nodding her head at me. "Your bed's so much better than mine." I chuckle as I lead her backwards to my bedroom.

"Hmmm, I find it much more comfortable when you're lying next to me in it."

Bella chuckles and I remove her top and toss it on the chair in my room. As Bella looks behind me at her discarded shirt, I tilt her face back up to mine.

"It's okay over there. We can stay undressed more tonight. Remember we're picking Greg up from Carlisle's and I'm dropping you two off at the park, before going to work."

Bella nods her head at me and moves closer so she can kiss my neck. "I love you, but I love having some time with just me and Greg too."

I nod my head at her. One of the biggest reasons I love her so much, is she treats Greg as if he where her own flesh and blood. "I love you too baby," I say as I smile at her. We had said our first, "I love yous," to each other the first night she stayed over. I actually felt as if my heart was going to explode when she said it back. And for the first time in my life, I believed in the kind of love a woman and man share deeply. Between her and Greg, they were showing me that my father was so wrong about true love.

I picked her up and placed her on the bed, but before I could move at all she pulled me to her. Our kisses went from mild and gentle to wild and passionate.

I finally pulled back after several minutes, knowing it was much needed. "Baby, we have to slow down, the last thing I want is to lose control and go further than you want."

"Edward, I want to go all the way. I want to be yours in every sense of the word."

"You already are mine, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, now make love to me."

I swallow searching her face, and I see no fear at all. I made love to her. I spent hours bringing her countless moments of ecstasy. I cried as I finally pushed through her hymen, because it was as if I could feel her pain. When the pain lessened we gently moved together. I felt as if I was finally whole. That night I held her in my arms. She was no longer the girl I loved, or my girlfriend, we were bonded by love and desire from that night forward.

After that, the days passed in a flow of us being together more than apart. One day I woke with a feel of dread in my gut. I spent the day with Bella and I could see that she felt it too. No matter what I did, I couldn't shift it. It wasn't until Marcus pulled up, that I knew something was wrong. I held Bella's hand the whole time, while he explained that Mike had been shot during a heist.

Marcus had agreed instantly to give me time off, because Bella was firm on the fact that she was going to see Mike. I picked Greg up from school and then dropped him off with Carlisle and Esme, before driving the three hours to the hospital Mike was at.

I tried to help calm Bella, which worked until we arrived at Mike's room. She broke down when she saw him in the bed with a lot of wires and tubes. She hugged against him gently and sobbed for over half an hour. Mike was awake, but groggy and it took us both the whole half an hour to calm her.

After the second day, Mike requested to be transferred to Trinity Hospital in Rock Island, to be closer to his family. I know very well it was more about us, than it was his aunt and uncle. I was grateful that we could be back home with Greg, and so was Bella. As soon as Mike was well enough, we took Greg to see him. Again we were met with tears, as Greg started to cry.

When Mike was released from the hospital, he moved into my house. Mike living with us, made both Bella and Greg happy. Bree, being a nurse and Esme's daughter, was coming to check on him twice a week to make her friend Bella feel better. It was on his second week staying with me, he told us that due to his injuries to his hip, he was retiring from the US Marshall Service. He had already applied and spoke to the chief of staff, who is Carlisle, at Trinity Hospital, where he will do his internship. He has to take a few refresher courses, but he can do so while working. Since Mike was very proactive all along keeping his degree and classes up-to-date it was an easy transition.

Bella was extremely happy and then he dropped another bomb-shell. He had purchased the now empty land beside us, and was having a house built there, so he would always be close. It didn't take as long as we thought for Mike's house to be built. It was completed and livable by the time Bella and I had been a couple for six months.

By the time Mike moved in his own house, Bella was able to go to restaurants and shopping without fears. I loved taking her to my old favorite places that I had stopped going to, because I rather spend my time with her. I would take her to a new place each weekend.

After being together for a year, I took Bella to a place that I had enjoyed a few very nice meals with Carlisle over the years. We had a wonderful fancy dinner and enjoyed the candlelit dinner, and the romantic setting. We danced for what seemed like a short time, but we were one of the last customers to leave that night. It was after we got to our block, when we were walking home Bella had stopped and looked right at me.

I watched as several emotions flashes in her eyes. I started to feel a little bit panicked. When she started to talk, she took away my breath.

"_Edward, in the past twelve months, you have been my best friend, my lover and the person I turn to when I need someone. You took on my craziness and made me feel normal and alive. I remember that day a year ago when you came and found me. I saw the look in your eyes and the pain that was there. _

"_It was there when you held on to me on the roof top, that I knew that you were not going to let me go. I knew then that you weren't going to let me fall. And you haven't, ever let me fall. I love you with my whole heart, and I love Greg. I know that he's not mine, but I love him as if he were. _

_So I'm asking you ... marry me. Marry me, so I can be your wife. Marry me, so I can be Greg's mom. Marry me, so together we can give Greg siblings to grow with. But most of all marry me, so we can be together forever." _

_I looked at her as the tear filled both of our eyes._

"_That was my job," I say and Bella tilts her head and looks at me. "I meant to ask you myself earlier, but I was afraid it was still too soon. Look, here's the ring, I've carried it around for a couple of months now," I said as I slid it on her finger. _

"_Bella, you are Greg's mom in every way that matters. I loved my sister and I miss her every day, but you have been more of a mom to him. You're the only mom he will ever know, and I'll be the happiest man on this earth to have you as my wife and as Greg's mom. _

"_I can't wait too long, let's get married soon, because the more I think about it the more I want to give Greg siblings. Nothing would make me happier than hearing you called Bella Cullen for the rest of our lives."_

We walk inside my home and I made love to Bella for the rest of the night. The next day we told Greg and Mike the news and both were happy for us. It took less than two months for us to get everything ready. It was just a small wedding that we held. We only invited Mrs. Cope, her daughter Sally, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Mike, Bree who Mike was up until the wedding secretly dating, Marcus, Didyme and Jasper, who had just started to come back around the group.

Emmett was my best man and Greg my groomsman. Bree was Bella's brides maid, and Rose was her matron of honor. Mike walked Bella down to me, and I could see the smile on his face. He gave her a light kiss on the head before placing her hand in mine and taking his seat. Greg and I wore matching suits and Bella was in a beautiful white dress. We danced the rest of the night away. We left for a short honeymoon, leaving Greg with Mike, Carlisle, Esme and Mrs. Cope.

Our first stop was Bella's parents grave. She hadn't been back since Mike and I took her there a year ago. She introduced me again, but this time as her husband. She told them that the next time she came to see them, she would bring Greg, their grandchild to see them. That night all I did was hold her to me.

When we got home after spending ten glorious days enjoying each other at a nice secluded cabin by Galena, I experienced another forever cherished moment.

We pull up arriving home and find Greg running toward us with Mike coming along behind him. "Dad, Mom, did you miss me?" Both Bella and I froze as we look at Greg. This was the first time he had ever called Bella mom. He didn't stop talking, just kept plowing along. "I missed you both, but have been a good boy, right Uncle Mike?" Greg says as he hugs Bella and then me.

"That's right you have been great. You've even been helping make healthy dinners that your mom here would be proud of."

Greg looks up at Bella and she hugs him to her. "Yeah, Greg, I missed you loads." I can hear the small almost sob to Bella's voice and place a kiss on her head. I kiss Greg's head in the same manner as I try my best to hold back my own tears that are fighting for release.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I won't call you mom if you don't want me too," Greg says a little sad.

"What, no, I love that you called me mom. These are happy tears, because I have you, my son, back in my arms."

Greg looks a little happier and hugs Bella tightly.

"It's a woman thing, the crying when their happy. Sometimes they even laugh when they're sad," Mike says as he looks at Greg and strangely Greg nods his head in agreement.

"So women just cry then, no matter how they feel?" I chuckle when Mike nods his head and gives him the thumbs up. Bella just rolls her eyes at them.

The months past and Greg, Bella and I became a close knit family, and most of the town saw Bella as Greg's mother. We had taken him to Elizabeth's grave, and Bella parent's graves too. Mike was now a member of our little family too, even Carlisle and I were mending the remaining hurt from years ago. Everything looked like it was going our way. That was until Jasper came to see us.

I was surprised when I answered the door seeing Jasper and Mike standing there. Mike looked glum and upset and Jasper looked worried.

"Hey?" They both looked at me then at Bella who had appeared at my side.

"Can I, we, come in?" I nod my head at them and they come in and took a seat.

"Hmm, how are you Bella?" I look at Jasper, then to Bella who look confused.

"Edward said that you were unwell, that you had the flu."

Bella nods her head. "I'm doing good, really. I seem to only feel cruddy during the day. Is that why you're here?" Bella asks as Mike tilts his head looking at her up and down.

Jasper mumbles something which I don't understand. I look at him giving him, "the say that again," face. "Alice is being allowed to move out of the halfway house in Springfield," Jasper says in a worried tone.

I look to Mike who is nodding his head. "She has to be on house arrest for another year. But as of Monday, she'll be back in our home." I sigh and look to Bella who been real quiet. "I didn't want you both to hear from anyone else but me. I will keep her away from you both. Of course, she won't be able to leave the house for a year anyway. I just ... I really want you to know how sorry I am. I'm sorry she hurt you and allowed him into your house."

Bella clear her throat and looks at him. "Jasper, you've done nothing wrong. You shouldn't feel guilty for a stupid mistake Alice made."

I nod my head agreeing with her. "Jasper, thanks for letting us know."

Jasper look between us and nods his head, but I can see that he looks tired and stressed out. "Well that's all I came here for. I guess I'll see you guys later," Jasper says jumping up quickly and leaving.

I let out a sigh knowing that he's going to back away from the group again. I look at Bella and then Mike who's still staring at Bella.

"I ... um ..." Bella mumbles and jumps up and ran to the bathroom.

"Shit," I say as I stand up going after her. Mike and I arrive at the bathroom to find Bella being sick again.

"How long has this been happening?"

I look to Mike as I hold back Bella's hair. "Just a little over a week, maybe two now. Greg got the flu from some kid at school and Bella spent a lot of time with him. We think he passed it on to her."

Mike lets out a hum as if he's making it sound like he agrees with me.

"You don't think I have the flu, do you?" Bella asks as she grabs her toothbrush and the tooth paste.

"Well, let me ask you a couple of things. Have you missed something ... anything?" Bella looks at him and tilts her head. "Is anything ... late?"

Bella eyes go wide as she looks at Mike. "I can't be ... I just changed from the pill to the injection. They said it could interfere with my cycle or make it stop."

"Well, I think we should do a test," Mike says looking at Bella and me.

I give him the, 'what the fuck,' face, because I still have no clue what they're talking about. The only thing I got was that Bella was on the pill, but wanted to change. Oh, wow, no way, oh my God, Mike thinks Bella's pregnant. I look at Bella and then at her tummy. I look back to Mike, and open my mouth to talk, but no sounds come out.

"I think Edward just caught up with us, Bella. Come on, let's go up to the hospital and I can run some tests and get the answer right away today. Or, if you'd rather, you can see Carlisle?"

Bella and I nod our heads at him and I look to her with hope, seeing her looking back at me with the same hope in her eyes.

It took us less than two hours to get everything done and the test to come back. "Bella, Edward," Mike says with a smile as he walks into his office where we've been waiting. "You, my sweet girl, are approximately two months pregnant."

Bella smiles at Mike, and then hugs me tightly and kisses my chest.

"Here, this is everything that you'll need to take for the next month until you get into see a doctor. This is a list of doctors. Carlisle will be able to tell you which one is the best.

I take the stuff from Mike and he gives Bella a hug and then hugs me. "Congratulations, both of you."

We only told Carlisle, Esme, Marcus and Didyme at first, we chose not to tell anyone else until Bella was further along.

Alice came home and gave Jasper a letter to give to Bella and me. It seemed that her time in the halfway house may've done her good, as she apologized for a lot of stuff.

_Dear Bella and Edward,_

_I am very glad that you are together. I'm happy for you both. Jasper tells me that you're good for each other. I want to tell you a bunch of things, but first I ask that you at least read the whole letter from me. _

_I made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime, and I've learned a lot doing this therapy I have willingly completed. Edward, I was a very mean person to you when we were younger. I can never adequately say how sorry I am for the things I did to you growing up. I was mean, abusive and you were right about me being a bully. I bullied you into doing things my way, and I treated you like dirt. I'm sorry for the actions that may have caused you trust issues in your adult life._

_As an adult, I treated the love of my life just as badly as I treated you, and I regret my actions toward him too. I'm a very lucky woman, to still have a loving husband in Jasper. Even through my mistakes he has stood by me. I'm very sorry that he feels so alone, and feels the need to seclude himself because of me. I promise, the therapist we are both now seeing is working on helping him to see my mistakes are not a reflection on him._

_Bella, you most of all are the last person I expect to forgive me. I learned just how absolutely innocent you were, and just how much you went through. Did you know that Mike made me listen to every detail of what happened to you? I heard all about everything, from the time within your home, to the four days you were held captive. _

_I know my bullying and involvement could have caused your death. I can never tell you how much I hate myself for the pain I caused you. I have learned to forgive myself, but I can never forget the actions I took that caused so much pain to someone, who I wanted to desperately to be friends with. I can only ask that you try to find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I don't expect us to be good buddies or even pals for that matter. I would for the sake of humanity, like for us to be able to be casual friends at least. I will say this, I don't expect you to have any contact with me, I'm just asking that you all continue to include Jasper. _

_Every day I regret many things from my past, and I can never serve enough time to pay for my crimes. I broke laws, and disrespected friendships. I was a mean person, who bullied her friends. I treated you both terribly and I cannot take that back. I'm very sorry, and I hope that someday you can both find it in your hearts and minds to forgive me. _

_ Alice~_

Bella and I talked briefly about things, after reading her letter. Bella, Mike and I all went and saw her, we had all forgave her. We were all happy that she was serving her time, but Bella said that she did not want her in her life, other than a casual friend. After Alice is off house arrest, we will see how things go. Neither of us will fully trust her, but neither of us wants to live with the hatred it takes to hold a grudge forever.

The best thing for Jasper happened one day, about a week after the letter. Jasper was around, but still acting like he was worried about being there. Bella pulled Jasper aside and said that she saw him as a friend, but understood if he didn't see her the same way. She told him she expected him to stand up for his wife, but his wife's actions were not his.

After that, things changed a little as Jasper started to hang with us more. We have continued to talk to and invite Jasper over for dinners and things. Things will be tough, but we will continue to plow through. Alice and Jasper were still doing counseling and working on their problems. I'm sure that one day things will be better for them.

I'm not sure what our contact will be after Alice is off house arrest, but things are good with Jasper. Bella has seen Alice a few times, but it is always in a group. Once a month Rose takes the Book club to Alice's house, Bella still attends on those days and this is the only time she has spent with Alice.

As the weeks passed, Bella and I agreed not to find out the sex of the baby, until it was born. When she was four months pregnant, we got back the paperwork saying that Bella was legally now listed as Greg's mother. I took them out for a family meal and then the next day we held a small dinner party. We told everyone about Greg being a big brother, and officially having Bella as his mother.

When Bella had entered her seventh month, she had her last regular counseling session and Bree moved in with Mike. And that leads me back to today. Bella's due date was last week. I hear a loud knock downstairs and the door slamming closed. I hear the tromping up the steps and I shake my head looking around.

"Bella, Edward," I hear Mike call and it brings me the rest of the way out of my mental thinking. I look to see that Bella's almost changed and I wearing yesterday's jeans and a t-shirt.

"We're in the bedroom, Mike, just come on in," I shout and a few moments later Mike comes in and looks between us.

"How are you doing, sweet girl?" he asks looking at Bella.

"Fine," Bella pants out as another contraction hits her.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Mike asks looking at me.

I look at him blankly as I have been too busy reliving the past to know. "They're two minutes apart lasting for two to three minutes," Greg says as he stands peeking in from the doorway.

"Okay, I am going to check you real quick Bella, because I'm not sure we can move you. Greg can you run next door and tell Bree I need the clean white sheets and ask her to call the EMTs. Tell her to tell them we may have a home delivery."

Greg nods his head at him and then runs away. "What, no!" Bella starts to say but gets cut off by another contraction. "I need drugs and the hospital. I am not having this baby here."

Mike looks at her after checking her and chuckles as another contraction hits her. "Sorry, sweetie, but this baby is coming and it doesn't look like it wants to wait."

I watch as Bella start to crumble as she begins to panic. I move to her. "It's going be okay. We'll get through this, Mike's here, Bree's on her way. I'll call Carlisle and have him come too. Nothing and I mean nothing bad is going to happen." I kiss her as Bree and Greg come in.

"Carlisle's on his way, he'll be here in a few minutes. The ETA on the EMTs is five minutes."

"Get the bed covered with those sheets." Mike motions his head and picks Bella up. Greg helps Bree put the sheets down on the bed.

"Come on sweetie time to lie down," I say holding Bella's hand as Mike puts her back on the bed.

"Greg, I need you to help tell people who arrive what's happening. Do you have your walkie-talkies handy?"

Greg nods his head and waves it. "Right, here, the other one is right there," he says pointing to the bedside table. He then heads down the stairs happy to do the job he has been assigned.

"Bella, I need to take another quick look, okay?" As another contraction hits she squeezes my hand and Mike looks at me. "Okay, you're crowning. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" Bella nods her head and Bree wipes her face.

"I don't think I can do this," Bella says looking at me.

"Yes you can, baby. You're the strongest woman I know. You've got this, my love. One big push, come on, you can do it, love." I watch as the contraction hits her and she begins to push.

"Okay, stop, Bella, we have the head. I just need to check that the neck is clear," Mike says.

"Grandpa's here and on his way up," I hear Greg crackle through the walkie-talkie. I chuckle hearing Greg's voice, he is taking his job so seriously.

"You can push Bella it's clear," Mike says. Bella begin to push again. "Here's your baby girl," Mike says as Carlisle walks in to the room.

"Do you want me to tell him, Mom and Dad?" Bree asks and I smile and Bella nods her head at me.

"Hey, little man, you're a big brother. You're mom just had a baby girl." I kiss Bella's head and watch as Carlisle checks our baby over and Bree and Mike are back attending to Bella.

"Bella, sweetie, you tore a little and you'll need a few stitches, but it can wait until the EMT comes. They'll have some things I need with them. Carlisle, the placenta looks fine, and I have everything here," Mike states.

"When can I see her, can I name her? Oh, hey, the EMTs are here. Hey, guys, you're a little late. My mom just had a baby girl. She's in her room, it's upstairs first door on the left." I chuckle and shake my head hearing him talking away. He must have forgotten the button was pushed in.

I look at Bella and she's biting her lip, watching Carlisle like a hawk. I grab the walkie-talkie. "You can see her in a few minutes. Grandpa's just checking her over."

Carlisle smiles at me and hands Bella our baby girl. "She's good and hit high marks." I smile and kiss Bella's head again as the EMTs walk into the room.

Carlisle gives Bella her stitches and gets her all cleaned up. Bree helps her get dressed in a clean gown and then we allow Greg in so he can meet his sister.

"She's so small," is the first thing he says and then he smiles at her and looks to Bella. "She's beautiful just like my mommy." He leans in and gives Bella a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you, Greg, you did a great job," Bella says and I nod at him.

"That's right, you sure did, bud. You make me very proud."

Greg smiles at me. "That's because I'm going to be a doctor, just like Uncle Mike and Grandpa."

I shake my head as both Mike and Carlisle grin at Greg's comment. Mrs. Cope comes over and looks after Greg, while Bella, and our girl and I, go to the hospital in the ambulance.

Thankfully, we are only kept a few hours at the hospital. Since everything looks good and we had two doctors and a nurse in the family, they allow us to go home. We have to go back for some things, mainly paperwork, but not for a day yet.

Greg and I sit on either side of Bella on the bed as she holds our baby girl. "Well, you wanted to name her, so what should we call her?" I ask.

"Avamarie," Greg says and I look to Bella who nods her head.

"Okay, what about her middle name?" I ask.

"Lillyan," Bella says and I nod my head at her.

"Hey, there, Avamarie Lillyan Cullen, welcome to the family," Greg says. "This is your Mommy and Daddy and I'm your big brother, we will protect you, with our whole hearts."

* * *

**A/N:** **We hope that you all have enjoyed this story. Take the time to wish Jessica a HAPPY BIRTHDAY, you can find her reading the reviews here, on Facebook under the group page Jess2002 fan fiction, or the author account at ffn under the writer name Jess2002. Thanks everyone for the love and support you always give us.**

**Happy Birthday, Jessica. I hope you have a great day with the family. ****I enjoyed writing this story for you with Kasi, I hoped you enjoyed reading it. ****XOXOXOXO. I love you, girl, have a great day! Nikky~**

**Jessica, I think of you as one of my very best friends. No matter how many miles away from me you are, you're closer to me than most of my friends around here. I hope one day we can meet, but regardless of meeting face to face, you and Nikky, are both like sisters to me and I love you both bunches. I hope this is a great day for you. Happy Birthday, with all my love. HUGS, Kasi~**

**_STORY REC TIME:  
_**

******Isle of Dreams **Author: savannavansmutsmut PM

A plane crash leaves Bella stranded with a baby, a handsome but odd angry man, and his peculiar luggage on an uncharted island in the Bermuda Triangle. Will these three strangers survive? AH EXB banner by FemmeCullen Re-written

**Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bella & Edward - Chapters: 40 - Words: 80,894 - Reviews: 3,721 - Favs: 2,067 - Follows: 1,145 - Updated: 07-19-13 - Published: 08-08-10 - id: 6220079**

**Seriously go check this story out it is AMAZING and I love it. I was hooked and it pulled me in right away. Savanavansmutsmut told me there is at least 10 more chapters she thinks- maybe more. But seriously go read it... You know it is going to be good, after all she is the wonderful author of Better Than Pie. **


End file.
